Prisoner of War
by SlythrnTiger
Summary: She smiled as her mind traveled through space and time to her fondest childhood memory. A memory of Graham Montague.
1. The Fire Starts

A/n: My first fanfiction... It is not beta corrected so fair warning. It's rated M with here is a fanfic for all those Ang/Mont lovers out there. Happy reading!

Inspiration- Mark of Montague, one of my all time fav. Def check it out! It's read worth reading.

Disclaimer for the entire story: **I don't own the world of Potter it all belongs to J.K.R.**

* * *

><p>She was running for her life as spells flew past her head. Their Order hiding place had been found by Death Eaters. It was a mad scramble as people ran and curses flew. Angelina was running through the forest hoping to Merlin to make it when she fell over Lee's body. She heard him cry out in agony as she stepped onto him falling face first to the ground. She couldn't help the scream that escaped her mouth at the sight in front of her. Lee's lower half had been hit by a nasty spell that had left huge gashes in him. <em>He was going to die<em> she thought, her hands trembling as she immediately tried to heal him. As people ran past her she hoped that she could heal him well enough to get them both out of there safely.

That was when Oliver Wood came rushing up to them. Angelina didn't notice that tears were falling from her eyes as she attempted to heal Lee's never healing wound. He laid there moaning in agony telling her to leave him. Oliver came rushing forward seeing all the blood he became the blood on the two of them it looked as though they were both injured. Oliver turned and called out to Dean Thomas as he took the crying Angelina into his hands.

"Are you alright? Where are you bleeding Angelina?" Oliver asked concerned etched onto his face illuminated by the moon.

"I'm not... it's not me,it's Lee! We have to save Lee," She exclaimed shakily still healing Lee, _a bit more_ she thought. Then a curse flew past Oliver's head and Dean came rushing up to them.

"We have to move!" he yelled rushing their way. At the sight of the blood that covered Angelina and Lee his eyes got wide.

Angelina told him as he stepped shocked and concerned, "It's just Lee, you can move him but be gentle."

Dean hesitated before following her instructions taking hold of one side of Lee while Oliver took the other. Carefully they began their snail crawling to the apparition ward with Angelina backing up their rear. It felt as though they wouldn't make it as they ran as much as they could with Lee. Angelina sending off tons of curses yelled at them, "Guys break for it I'm staying back."

Oliver looked over his should at her at shouting, "No Way!" She was mental if she thought that he'd let her stay behind.

Dean noticing that Lee was starting to bleed severely again told Oliver, "We don't have a choice we need to move. Angelina's a big girl she can handle her own."

Angelina sent off another furry of curses exclaiming, "Thank you Dean, now move your asses. Have them close the ward if needed I'll find my way to shelter."

Oliver protested again ducking as another curse flew past their heads, "Move it damn it," Angelina shouted pushing them in the direction of the ward.

The boys started off in the direction of the ward as Angelina moved to take cover behind a tree . From the position she took she could attack better.

It was dark in the forest with a barley present moon shinning in and out of the area. Angelina from her new position took down two Death Eaters in pursuit of Oliver, Dean, and Lee. She ran closer to where the guys were making sure to stay hidden by the trees. _Covering them this way was better,_ she told herself looking about the area. When more Death Eaters didn't come Angelina moved from her perch to another one. She supposed they were a little ways away from the ward because as she ran forward her Order marking got hotter and hotter indicating the apparition ward was close.

There didn't seem to be any Death Eaters gaining on them, so Angelina came back to run behind them. Oliver looked back relieved to see her. As soon as Lee, Dean, and Oliver reached the ward there was an ambush of curses coming at them in every direction. Angelina did the only thing she could think of as Dean, herself and Oliver where hit with curses. In agonizing pain with all her strength she pushed them forward into the ward closing it after Oliver, Dean, and Lee had vanished. Luckily she made that call closing it as Death Eaters rushed forward.

Oliver, Dean, and Lee fell onto the hardwood floor of Grimmauld Place. A mass of people rushed forward Hermione checked for their Order markings. Once they were identified as themselves, her and another witch started to heal them while the other men lowered their wands..

Fred helped Oliver up,as he looked about the room. Not seeing Angelina Oliver asked in a panic, "Where's Angelina?"

Fred looked at Oliver as terror came over his face, "What do you mean where's Angelina? You lot were the last to come through. Oliver you closed the ward didn't you?"

Oliver not seeing straight touched his bloody side in pain. He shook his head no panic and pain taking hold of his body, "We didn't close it Angelina, Angelina pushed us... wh..Where is she?"

George stepped forward as Fred turned towards Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

Fred handed Oliver off to George commanding, "Open this ward back up."

Hermione looked up with big alarmed eyes at Harry and Ron as she stopped healing Lee. She blinked multiple times as Harry slowly stepped forward stating, "We can't... Fred we can't"

Fred becoming angry and upset said through clutched teeth, "We must! She could be dyeing out there, or worst being raped. We have to save her! Open this ward!"

Harry whom had fallen solemn shook his head no, "I'm sorry Fred we can't, it would jeopardize everybody. I'm sure she'll find her way, if not we'll get information and rescue her. We're in no shape right now to send people back out there."

Fred's face turned red, he was beyond pissed. He knew it was a mistake to let her go out in a troop other than his own. George turned to Hermione, "Mione Oliver is shaking violently", and sure enough Oliver's body was having a witch rushed forward with potion instructing George to lay him on the floor.

Fred stared at Harry, and Harry stared back at him. It was a clash of green and blue, "I could go."

Harry shook his head no telling Fred, even thought it killed him to, "We can't, you can't. Angelina knew what was doing. She wouldn't have closed that ward without cause. She wouldn't do that unless she absolutely had knows the rules! I am so sorry, but I will not reopen the ward."

Fred's anger mounted as thoughts of what could be possibly happening to his Angelina filled his mind. He had to walk away from Harry to keep from doing something irrational. Inhaling to steady his anger that was causing his body to shake Fred turned storming off down the corridor of the small house punching a wall along the way. Ginny looked at Harry whom motioned for her to follow after him while George helped with Oliver.

The sounds of Fred's footsteps and outbursts of violence caused the already heavy weight on Harry's shoulders to dig in painfully. He couldn't open that ward, not when they were so unprepared, and drastically out numbered. Harry had to assure himself that this was the right thing as he, their leader, stood amongst the rubble of the worst attack to date. Angelina, was a dear friend of his but he could not and would not open that ward. Harry ran his hands over his tired upset eyes. All he could do was hope that she was okay and if she was on death's doorstep he hoped she died before the Death Eaters tortured her.

* * *

><p>Angelina laid there with her face in the ground. She was in so much pain that she could barley breathe. All she could do was muster the power to lay there listening to the sounds of the Death Eaters. They weren't a long ways off from where she laid the pain that crippled her body getting worst as she took strained were pocking about the area of the ward for some time Angelina noticed as her hearing started to wend in and out. She couldn't help but hope that she died before they turned to her fallen body but as it was this night she had no such was on the verge of blacking out when she felt the pressure of a foot on her head.<p>

"Damn" the man cursed, "shall we finish this one off," He asked the others she assumed.

"Maybe, if it's a bloke finish him off but if it's a girl let's have a bit of fun first. You know those Order girls are all virgins no use in dyeing that way," came a deep voice.

Then there was a high pitch laugh accompanied by a, "Oh I love this part."

The weight of the foot and words caused her strained breathing to become even more strained. She saw spots dancing before her eyes they were every color of the rainbow. Her heart was pumping horribly hard as though it would explode. She thought she might get her wish of death before they could touch her.

Then an annoyed older voice said, "I don't want any part of this. If it is a girl she's been hit with two jigsaw curses and a rapture curse. That corpse" he said, kicking her in the side, "Is not worth touching, there will be too much blood once you turn 'em over."

The death eaters couldn't tell if she was a boy or girl, because of the dark blue Order robe she wore. The hood of the robe was pulled up over her head and for once in her life she was glad that earlier on in the attack Oliver had pulled it up.

The person with the high pitch voice stated, "I don't care either way; dead, living, a little warm. I'd take her bloody."

The person with his foot on her head took it off with disgust commented, "Gross mate, you're a sick one aren't you?"

The high pitched voice one laughed, " I don't think so, a woman is a woman."

The voice of the person whom had kicked her said, "You're despicable."

Then she heard a fourth voice say, "It's not his fault none of the whores in the court will touch him."

Then the person whom put his foot onto her head, sighed saying, "Right lets move on shall we, before it dies."

Through out their conversation Angelina was biting her lip hard to keep from yelling out in pain. Not only was her heart painfully throbbing something in her stomach area was painfully pulsating as well. She was sure something was going to explode and killer her.

"You all hold it down." A male voice said she could barley hear him, because her ears were pounding louder than before. Blood began to pour from her nose as she laid there in the grass. It was so much blood that if they hadn't turned her over she would have drowned in the puddle.

When she was turned over onto her back the agonizing pain got worst. As Angelina laid there dealing with her pain the henchmen held her down as one of them tore at her robe. She could feel the change in temperature on her legs. The Order robes were heated with a spell to keep an individual warm. It felt as though the cold was immediately upon her. Angelina couldn't feel her legs or her arms that were being held down. If she wasn't on the verge of death she would have kicked their arses.

The one whom was ripping her robe was surprised to find that their hostage was indeed a female. Satisfied with that piece of information he moved closer to get a better look at her face.

"Is it a girl," the high pitched male asked getting excited.

"Ya, let's see her face," the one whom was ripping her robe said, taking out his wand but before he could hold it up to Angelina's face a flash of purple hit the man in the chest and he fell over. Angelina thought she was just seeing things, but she immediately felt the pressure on her arms vanished as she just laid there looking up at the sky.

She was willing herself to die before they raped her. However as she looked up a Death Eater was standing over her. She didn't know what was going on, as she felt a warm tingling sensation on her abdomen. She knew the sensation very well, whomever this death eater was it was healing her. As the spell invaded her body trying to stop her insides from bursting, and fixing the damage the pain Angelina was in escalated. It became so unbearable that she hadn't the mental capacity to keep her wales of agony in. As if sensing her actions to yell out a gloved hand came over her mouth before casting a silencing charm.

The person sighed as he healed the Order victim on the forest floor looking around occasionally to make sure the coast was clear. Once he had healed her enough to move her he turned to the death eaters he had knocked out. _What to do with them,_ he mused rubbing his chin as an idea coming into his mind. Once he had contained the situation he moved onto ripping the remaining Order robe off the unconscious Order member. He then rolled up his sleeve and rubbed the exposed skin against her skin causing the Order marking to fade away untraceable.

* * *

><p>It was a mess with people, sleeping bags and blankets littering every square inch of the living and dinning room. It was seven o'clock in the morning and he was on Angelina watch. Harry knew it was no use; she would not be coming back any time soon. He needed to call an immediate Order meeting with the higher up members, and reassign the people that were sleeping on his floor. Things were going to be messy and hard especially given the number of injured. Harry sighed covering his face with his hands.<p>

He didn't expect this, especially since him, Ron, and Hermione were off searching for horucs. Keeping the muggle and wizard population safe, and doing what Dumbledore asked of him was not an easy task. Hermione walked towards the chair Harry was seated in. It looked pretty amazing seeing Harry seated in an armchair amongst a sea of Order followers like he was some sort of god Hermione thought as she stepped over people. Finally making it to where Harry was perched Hermione handed him a cup of coffee, "We've mapped out the new assignments ."

Harry took the cup of coffee drinking it with a sigh, "Good, And the meeting that I wanted to have?"

Hermione frowning slightly informed him "We haven't been able to make contact with Snape. We'll try again later on."

Harry chewed the inside of his check a little irritated but answered, "very well then we'll wait."

Hermione nodded her head observing her old friend. This eyebrows creased his lips set in a fine line. She knew he was beating himself up about Angelina. Hermione knowing that it was a hard choice to make told him as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder "You did the right thing."

Harry mulling over things in his head replied, "I know, however I can't fight the despair that surfaces after such a heartless action. We're supposed to be the protectors, the providers of light. It doesn't feel that way. Especially when I have abandon one of my own."

Hermione told him biting her lip, "I know, but we had no other options Harry. You mustn't beat your self up about this. Angelina's a tough fighter, she'll be okay."

Harry closing his eyes with a look of discontent on his face said, "I hope so because if not Fred will never forgive me."

Hermione looked sadly at him "He understands Harry, it's a war out there. I've never seen it this bad before. Some of the curses used were beyond gruesome. I thought Lee was going to die."

Harry looking at her tear filled eyes placed his hand over hers that rested on his shoulder, "I know, trust me when I say that hasn't been running through my mind as well. We have to hurry up and end this before the casualties become to big, and we lose everyone we're trying to save."

Hermione nodded then looked about the room asking, "Do you want me to wake them, and get them moving to their new posts?"

Harry took another sip of coffee and looked down at his watch. People had been sleeping only for about an hour, hour and half.

"Give them another thirty minuets they at least deserve that," Harry said his eyes turning back to their unfocused state of green.

Hermione nodded and took her coffee to the other room, where other members were congregated.

()()()()()()


	2. One of those days

A/n: Hello Hello party people :)) enjoy  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Strong vulgar language, and sexual references-just so you know what you're getting into.

**Thank you reviewers - So happy that you're enjoying it.**

* * *

><p>In the mean while the Dark Lord was having a royal hissy fit. Snape and a number of other Death Eaters were called into the grand-hall of the fortress the Dark Lord had made out of Azkaban. Everyone in the room was bowing before the Dark Lord.<p>

"Rise all of you good for nothing children," the Dark Lord barked at them.

Everyone stood, and the Dark Lord scratching his chin inquiring, "Does anyone want to tell me why this raid was so unsuccessful?"

No one dared to speak, talking directly to the Dark Lord could earn you a one-way ticket to hell. It was best to stay quite hoping that the Dark Lord would not call upon you. Receiving no answer he used the cruciatus curse on a Death Eater to his far left.  
>"Warrington care to tell me why this raid was unsuccessful?"<p>

Warrington attempted to remain standing as he bent over placing his palms to his knees. His whole body shook as his teeth fug into his lip in an attempt to keep from screaming out in pain as the curse seized his body. His insides to boiling painfully as he tried to take the curse with dignity. When he was sure he'd fall to the floor the Dark Lord turning his wand onto another.

"You, underling give me a clue," the Dark Lord demanded, pointing is wand at a person whom stood closer to him.

The person mumbled, "I don't know your grace."

The Dark Lord became further enraged shaking his head like a mad dog he pointed his wand, "You dare speak, you dare speak to me?" as he sent a crucio towards the man.

Once he was satisfied with torturing that person the Dark Lord said, "I'll tell you why the lot of you failed me. You failed because you stand before me empty handed. You're the biggest, baddest, and scariest things out there in the fucking world and yet you stand before me empty fucking handed. Can you pathetic fuckers do nothing right! Not a single fucking thing! That's all I ever ask of you. Is it so hard, is it really that hard to do as I ask?" the Dark Lord yelled in a deafening pitch.

"No your grace," everyone responded in unison.

The Dark Lord so displeased that he was reduced to laughter cackled, "Then how come you failed? How come you all have fucking failed me yet again?"

The Dark Lord laughed again his madening laugh then he stopped looking about the room at all his follower. Bringing his hand up to scratch his chin he asked, "is it that you like be punished? That is only thing that I could think to exaplin your lack of ability to do what the fuck I ask you to do. You all must undeniably enjoy being punished. And you must also love when I make an example out of you."

Everyone's eyes under their masks widened with fear as the Dark Lord told them, "Since that's seems to be the case I guess I'll have to do that. I'll set yet another example so that you lot can get it through your thick fucking skulls exactly what your duties are as a Death Eater. That's what I will do starting with Harrison, Rufour, and Walter. You three get down here **NOW**!

Snape watched as the three Death Eaters made their way to the front of the congregation. As they moved through the crowd fellow Death Eaters moved away from them as though they had the plague. Snape thought they mine as well have the plague. No one wants to be associated or touched by individuals walking to their doom. Some viewed it as a omen of bad things to three guys walked down to their doom with their heads hung low.

The Dark Lord scratched his chin as the three bowed then stood before him. As he stared his horrid face started to twist with ill content as he looked at them walking in a circle around them. The Dark Lord scratched his chin as he told the congregation, "Your stupidity and lack of regard for your duties gentlemen, if I should even call that, is sicking. While I might have problem with the actions that took forth tonight, the actions of you three are by far the worst. I'm sure everyone is wondering what these actions are unless they already know. Does anyone out there know why these three stupid bastards are standing before you?"

The entire congregation shook their heads no. The Dark Lord turned to the three of them stating, "Harrison,why don't you tell everybody loud and clear how it is that you lost your uniform," the Dark Lord said tightening his grip on his wand.

Harrison told his fellow Death Eaters "A Order member took 'em."

"I can't quite hear you, and I don't think Malfoy in back the back heard you either. Say it louder," the dark lord hissed his eyes getting bigger. As Harrison nervously raised his voice projecting the words, "A Order member took 'em."

The Dark Lord frowned flicking his wand at Harrison hitting him with the cruciatus curse he said to the man as his hand shook with rage, "Say it louder so that everyone in this entire compound can hear you."

Harrison couldn't as he duppled over as though the wind was knocked out of Dark Lord yelled kicking the strength of the curse up a notch, "I can't hear you Harrison! What happened to your robe?"

Harrison at this point at fallen to the ground wiggling about as the force of the curse attempted to kill him. He tried to get the words out of his mouth but they wouldn't. Snape was sure that the Dark Lord would kill the boy whom know laid on the floor shaking from the force of the spell. The Dark Lord didn't stop until the boy stopped breathing. Even then with the blood from the young man's nose staining the tile in front of him was he happy.

He turned his still hungry eyes onto the rest of them demanding, "Did you all hear him?" Did hear him say that he let a Order member take his bloody robe. They took all three of your robes. The order is running around with your fucking robes. Not just one of them three of them. Care to tell me how it is that this order member took your robes."

The two remaining people looked at each knowing that if they told him the truth they'd be dead. Yet if they told him something and he found fault in their story they would die as well. There was no way around death in this situation the two thought, but didn't have time to respond because the dark lord told them holding up his hand, "You know what I actually don't care how this happened. All that matters is that you three are the most incapable bunch in this entire fucking congregation."

Rofus knowing he shouldn't speak told the Dark Lord said, "Parkinson Senior was with us."

The Dark Lord was at first appalled that the high pitched bony underling had spoken to him, but that soon changed as he comment,"That is right Parkinson Senior was with you."

Parkinson Senior began to look about the room frantically; he wanted no part in the wrath of the Dark Lord.  
>The Dark Lord had found his new target, "Parkinson Senior please step down and join the children you were supposed to be mentoring."<p>

Parkinson senior cringed at being beckened by the Dark Lord. He couldn't help but think as he made his way down to be punished that he might not survive this time. He bowed at the Dark Lord's feet, "Stand" the Dark Lord barked waving his hand dismissively. Parkinson Senior stood moving to stand between the two still living men. The Dark Lord asked Parkinson Senior, "Why is it that you stand here fully robed Parkinson Senior?"

Parkison stuttered out, "Because I left them to attend to other maters."

The dark Lord tilted his head to the side, "Left them to attend to other mater?Where they not yours to watch?"

Parkinson knowing where this was headed closed his eyes behind his mask stating, "Yes they were my lord."

The dark Lord twirling his wand once more trying to understand stated, "Although it was your duty to watch them you left them on to their own demise. At which point they got ambushed by an order member."

Parkinson nodded his head slightly stating this time, "Yes, my Lord."

The Dark Lord chuckled slightly asking, "So you left your duties to go do something else. Something that you were not ordered to do."

Parkinson still not opening his eyes stuttered out another, "Yes, my Lord."

The dark Lord told him," I find it very interesting that you and these three could act so daringly. These are the most insulting transgression to date. While on my time and under my commands you all are to never ever act upon your own self interest. The only ambitions you miserable cunts should be acting upon are **_MINE_**," the Dark Lord screamed fire blazing in his eyes.

Then he glared hard pointing his wand at the lot of them, "I'm done asking questions. I'm very, very much done asking questions. I'm growing weary from your stupidity and lack of regard for your duties. Severus hand me your wand for moment. "  
>Snape stepped forward and offered the Dark Lord his wand bowing as he did so.<p>

The Dark Lord took the other wand in his left hand and holding the two wands out he hissed, "You can choose how you fuck your whores and how you take your tea. But know that you never ever, ever during your duties act for your own ambitions. You are serving me not your self. And if you ever, ever, ever, ever forget that or let an Order member take your robe and mask don't come back alive because if you do."

"Avakavada", the Dark Lord said using both wands on Walter and Rufos. Their bodies falling to the floor like lifeless dolls, green wafting off of them.

"There will be hell to pay. All of you in this room are going to get the Cruciatus Curse. Lets see if you make it to 30 and if you pass out your count will start over. The only way you will be able to escape this punishment is if you stop breathing," The Dark Lord said smiling his maddening smile from ear to ear as anxiety seeped from his gathered crowd.

* * *

><p>Montague was bent over breathing as slowly as possible. If he breathed any harder despite his body's protest for more oxygen he'd pass out. The flame still at his insides would be further inflamed if he took the deep breath that he needed. The action was sure to send him spiraling to the Death Eater litter floor. He refused to lower himself to something as lowly as clutching the ground for support. Graham Montague refused to be reduced to such actions, even if it killed him. As he stood there bent over, with his palms pressed to his knees for support he heard the Dark Lord say before exiting satisfied with the heaps of unconscious and dead bodies, "Make sure this mess is cleaned up."<p>

Once the Dark Lord disappeared down the corridor Montague heard a robust assortment of noises. The congregation had waited for the Dark Lord to leave before expressing their anguish. The noises didn't end as many whom stood slowly slumped to the ground the pain of breathing becoming too unbearable. During the punishment Montague had closed his eyes to keep them from possibly bursting blood vessels. He had learned almost all the tricks to keep the damage of the curse minimum. However on days like today such things didn't help when the Dark Lord was out for blood.

It felt as though he had stood there for ages concentrating on his breathing, as his insides grieved. Once he managed to gather his wits about him he painfully opened his eyes. The sight before him was disgusting he thought as a frown pulled at his lips but he was unable to make the expression. Even the slightest movement of his facial muscles also hurt. The floor was littered with conscious and unconscious bodies lying in body liquids. Upon seeing such filth Montague was undeniably glad that he had not fallen to the floor. He probably would have drowned in somebody's throw up he mused is eyes moving from the floor to the few other Death Eaters that stood in the same stance as him. As his eyes roamed the room Bellatrix's deranged laughter came down the corridor.

The clicking of her heels against the cobble stone seemed more obnoxious then usual. Montague inwardly groaned as he heard her stop in the entryway. She didn't say anything at first. She just stood there beholding the despicable sight before her. Montague wondered what she was doing listening to her silence. He didn't have the strength to turn his head in the direction she stood.

Finally after she had stood there long enough her annoying voice invaded the space, "My, my look at this lowly bunch of dogs. I've come to tell you lot that you are to return to your duties **_immediately_**. All the dead bodies are to go to the feeding room, and unconscious trash is to be taken into the main courtyard. Get a move in it **NOW**!"

Bellatrix still seeing no movement threatening, "You don't want the Dark Lord to come back, do you?" Still seeing that she hadn't moved them she frowned turning to walk back down the corridor. If he could Montague would have sneered at her. He really didn't like Bellatrix; her voice and demeanor put him off to no end.

Somebody that was hunched over kneeling with he hands on the ground attempted to stand stating in a hoarse voice, "Lets get a move on it. I won't be punished again for your incompetency."  
>Montague had to again fight the frown that wanted to take hold of his face at Snape's statement.<p>

"I'm only going to say it once more, Get moving! Anyone near McWander, Zambini, Knight, and Rogers take the dead bodies away. Anyone near Malfoy, Montague, Nott start dragging the unconscious."  
>There was a slight shuffling at Snape's but no real movement. Montague himself couldn't really move, even though he tried. Snape making it a little ways off the ground but not standing up fully himself barked in a strained voice, "NOW!"<p>

At his now, was when everyone attempted at some sort of movement. Montague shacking uncontrollably forced himself into a standing position. As soon as he stood he found his legs buckling slightly due to the pain. In those first seconds of standing he thought for sure he'd fall to the ground. He actually prepared to catch himself in case his legs did give out from under him or he passed out. He was more than sure that he didn't have the energy to lift a wand let alone to drag someone. Montague was drawn away from his own internal struggle as he spotted movement from other death eaters.

Malfoy whom was kneeling on the ground with his hands on the ground for support struggled to move as well. A few more seconds passed as Snape finally got off the ground barking orders at them. When Montague was sure he could handle the pain he looked down at the unconscious person lying next to him. He reached down despite his body fighting against him and gave the individual a hard shake. When the person didn't wake with all his strength and his body screaming out in pain he took out his wand out. His arm shook as he levitated the body of that person and the person next to them. Montague walked through the path Snape had cleared from his bent over position towards the courtyard. With every step his legs protested while he chest burnt horribly from breathing, it was going to be one of those days.

()()()(

Hope you liked my dark lord :)


	3. Bloody Order

a/n: Yes, I have thrown in some random characters... It happens need some filler every now and then :).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione, and Ron were going over charts with Mad-Eye Mooney. Mooney told Harry sipping his own tea, "People are worried Potter that's all. That Death Eater attack was like nothing any camp has experienced before."<p>

Harry running a hand through his own hair was about to say something when Arthur contributed, "Maybe we should go back over the safety procedures. Adding a few new ones can't hurt can it?"

Harry nodded in agreement adding new safety procedures couldn't hurt… but, "Who knows if this was caused by a failure in safety procedures," Lupin offered sliding over some data that he was looking at.

Tonks nodded in agreement stating, "All our camps are more than secure. How do we know those good for nothing spies of ours didn't cause this."

Harry frowned slightly telling Tonks, "I don't think they'd do such a thing."

Arthur nodded his head in agreement as Lupin frowned offering, "I don't know Harry. It would have been impossible to find that camp if you didn't know that something was already there. Look at the numbers for Death Eaters in that area. At the time of the attack no Death Eaters were supposed to be in that area. There's something wrong with the information being supplied to us."

Lupin did make a strong case Harry thought as Hermione offered, "Maybe the numbers changed, not everything is set in stone you know. We're still reviewing everything that could have possibly gone wrong. A lot of the key witnesses to the event are severely injured so we aren't able to come full circle on what actually happened. I a sure you the our spies could not have caused then."

Ron on the fence about the whole discussion didn't say anything as Fred and George finally made their appearance. They smiled and waved to everyone taking their seats amongst the members. George asked as he reached out for the water jug that sat in the middle of the table, "What have we missed?"

Lupin told them, "Conspiracy theories."

The words caused both twins to raise their eyebrows as Fred stated, "The Death Eaters?"

Harry sighed as Lupin told them, "See I'm not the only one whom thinks it was them."

Harry shook his head informing the lot of them as they broke off into a heated debate with the twins included, "It wasn't them, we don't have enough evidence to conclude that the attack was caused by them."

George almost chocked on his water exclaimed, "Not enough evidence, how the bloody hell did they know that we had a camp out there? That area our lot was in was deemed secure by bleeding Severus Snape himself." Fred chimed in, "Yet there was an attack and Death Eaters in that area. That sounds like a conspiracy to me. How do you know they didn't sell us out or something to that effect?"

Harry told the two, "Because they wouldn't do that Fred. They couldn't it goes against everything in the contracts we've made with them."

Lupin sighed folding his hands as Fred shook his own head still angry at the situation. He grumbled, "And still no word about Angelina's where abouts right?"

Harry nodded as the other member's faces took on stern looks. Fred sighed placing his own hands in his face as he asked knowing the answer already, "All the safe houses have been checked."

Hermione nodded her head telling him, "10 times a day Fred."

Fred closed his eyes as George asked, "And what do the Death Eater scum have to say about all this?"

Harry looked at Hermione whom looked to Arthur whom told his son, "They'll be here soon enough to discuss the events that happened. First we need to discuss all the information about the incident that we have. And take care of matters such as food supply possibly looking over and revamping safety procedures."

Fred said from between his hands, "What good is revamping safety procedures going to do? It's not going to find Angelina or save Lee's life. It's not going to undo the ten people that have died because their injuries. It's not going to wake Oliver from his bloody comma. If they were so fucking inadequate why have we been using them?"

Fred's hands fell from his face, he was so upset. Three days it's been since the attack there days, and all they had were hair-brained schemes about what could have happened. They have no answers and their bloody spies have been MIA due to Death Eater activities. Fred had a bit of an idea as to why that was. Safety procedures weren't going to do shit when the asshole death eaters that were supposed to be helping their side were selling their mates Order intel.

No one knew how to answer him, as they sat there silenced by his rant. This all that they could do until they could get the answers that they needed. This was all that they had the power to do given the circumstances of this situation. This was all that they could do given the resources they had available. This was all that they could do until they ultimately won the war. This wasn't the first or last Death Eater attack, but the severity of it hung in the air like an omen. If it was an omen of worst things to come they had to do something. Not acting will not help to keep the guilt, and despair that grips their hearts at bay.

* * *

><p>It was three days after the punishment had been handed out like sweets on Halloween. Graham would have liked desperately to be completely recovered from the lashing. Yet in his case as was the case of many he had not recovered. He still could not breath properly without promoting heartburn. Along with the heart burn there was this lingering internal pain whenever he moved. Not to mention his legs and arms still shook uncontrollably. Graham could go as far to say that even doing magic hurt. He truly had to applaud the Dark Lord, never in his life had he thought he'd have his ass kicked to the extent that using magic hurt. That was such an amazing feet Graham thought as he laid in the extensively cushioned bed of his Azkaban bedchamber.<p>

He should be happy he told himself as he looked over at his bedside table at the assortment of healing potions. He could be in the intensive care ward mentally damaged or dead. Graham snorted at the notion of death, it was not possible for the Dark Lord to kill him. He was too valuable he mused hating the thought of having to actually reach out to grab the needed potion laying meters away from him. "Oh the agony," parted from the young man's lips as he closed his eyes wishing the bloody potion bottles would just float into his hands from where they sat. As it was that would require magic. So he laid there for a long while debating what would be more taxing on his seemingly fragile form.

Knowing he needed to get up and tend to his duties he rolled over to take the potion from the bedside table. Graham drank the mixture of four different potions lying back down. He closed his eyes as he waited for them all to sooth the aching pains in his internal and external organs. The potion couldn't alleviate all his agony but it could make functioning normally bearable. As each potion caused it affect Graham took a deeper and deeper breath testing out his ability to breath. He did this for sometime until he reached his limit and pain was sent sizzling through his chest. Satisfied he pulled himself out of bed to shower and dress for another day of boring torture.

The glamorous life of a Death Eater he thought snorting as he kicked off his boxers on his way to his bathroom. He didn't bother to shut the door as he turned on the water allowing it to run before slipping in. Allowing the water to message his body hoping that the hot water would also smooth his aching bones.

Graham had just begun to wash his hair when Severus entered his bathroom. He didn't waste time knocking on the glass of the shower door. Severus was always showing up at the least convent of times Graham thought frowning as he took his time rinsing his hair. Rolling his eyes he continued to shower making the old geezer wait. When he was done he opened the door and Severus handed him a towel. Graham took the towel wrapping it round his midsection as he walked past Severus paying him no mind as he went to get another to dry his hair. Severus cleared his throat drawing the young towel clad males attention to him.

"Graham snorted asking as he looked in the direction of his old potions teacher, "Enjoy the show."

Snape ignored his remark said holding out what appeared to be a doggy bag, "I heard you were out of Phoenix tears. Just thought I'd stop by and make sure that you have some in your supply."

Graham stopped rubbing his hair dry frowning for the second time that morning.

Severus seeing his expression told him placing the white paper bag on his bathroom counter told him, "No need to worry in case you have run out. The **_order of the Phoenix_** tears has been backed up lately. Being that the black market is crippled at current demand is outweighing quantity available. I am making a solution that resembles something close to the healing property. I must warn you that these might be the last left that I can supply you with for some time. So do be careful about how you choose to use them.

Anyway your duties for the day should resume as normally. You should stop by mine for a spot of tea later on today."

Graham's frown deepened as Severus having delivered his message turned to leave the man to attend to dripping wet body. He took a deep breath reaching out for the "potion bag." After inspecting the bag and its contents he went to get dress and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. _Bloody order_ he thought preparing for a meeting, that was sure to be more torturous then any task the Dark Lord will demand of him. _Fucking self-preservation._

()()()()()())()())()()()


	4. Hide and Seek

One of the longest chapters I've ever wrote. It's all dialog which is pretty mental. Anyway enjoy reading!

I hope you enjoy my Warrington, caz he's so sexy. :)

* * *

><p>The group sat waiting quietly for the Death Eaters to arrive. To say that the air wasn't thick with anticipation and tension would be an understatement. Harry just knew sitting there that this was going to be a tough meeting. Everyone was overly emotional about the attack. The Death Eaters aloft behavior was sure to rub someone the wrong way Harry mussed. He sat there for a long while mulling things over until Ron pulled him from his thoughts.<p>

Harry looked over at his mate whom yawned before asking annoyed, ""Why do we always have to wait so bloody long for those death eater bastards?"

Hermione stopped reading over the parchment in front of her to reprimand, "Ron, honestly?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just saying, doesn't it feel that way Harry?"

Harry was about to respond when Mooney opened the tent fold and in walked Snape, followed by Warrington, Malfoy, Nott, and Montague. Snape took the open seat closest to Lupin, and the rest followed in sitting next to one another.

Hermione's attention was drawn away from the parchment. She always tried not to stare, but the impeccable shape the Death Eaters were always in never failed to amaze her. This lot of well-groomed thoroughbred pureblood males were never haggard in appearance nor did they ever have blemished faces or broken bones. They always smelled of expensive cologne wearing their Death Eater robes with such poise. She wondered why they all were stunningly good-looking men except for Snape. How could people with such horrid character be so enticing looking, she thought?

Once seated Harry folded his hands in front of him, "Shall we get down to business?"

Snape folding his hands on the table stated, "Yes, proceed."

Harry's eyes swept the faces of the new comers as he asked, "Where is the hostage?"  
>The Death Eater exchanged looks of confusion as Harry's piercing gaze dissecting them.<p>

Snape asked his voice laced with confusion, "Excuse me."

Fred letting his rage get the better of him quipped in, "Don't play stupid, you bloody heard him! Where is the hostage that your lot took?"

Snape not liking the tone of the Weasley boy but letting it slide informed them all, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Fred slammed his hands down on the table and stood stating, "Don't lie to us."

Harry knowing this was going to be touchy for Fred told the older boy, "Fred please sit, Snape are you sure that no hostages or bodies have been reported?"

Snape replied stoically, "I'm very sure that no one picked up a hostage. I do however know that a small group lead by Parkinson senior let a hostage escape. I don't know the particulars of the incident, I haven't had time to gain information."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek as his mind was trying to process everything with great detail, "Have you Malfoy, Warrington, Motnague, Nott heard anything about the hostage incident?"

Nott crossed his leg over his knee, "I know that two Death Eaters were killed because they let a hostage go. Evidently Parkinson senior walked away because he didn't want to partake in the raping of the person."

Fred clutched his jaw as Harry's shoulders slumped slightly, "Does this rumor have any kind of validity to it?"

Nott shrugged looking over at Warrington whom said, "It's got about enough validity to it. I was on the body clean up patrol and we didn't find a single Order member. The group that had the hostage are pretty known for raping. One of them was a known necrophilia."

Tonks made a face asking, "What's that?"

A smirk grazed Warrington's lips , "He likes to fuck dead woman."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, and Ron made a revolted face.  
>Lupin angered by the whole situation said, "I think a better question is why weren't we informed of the attack that was going to occur?"<p>

Everyone's eyes turned to Lupin, Harry trying to keep everything moving productively told him, "We'll get to that in a second, I think it's prudent to find out as much as we can about our missing member first."

Lupin grumbled, "of course."

Harry looking at the Death Eaters asked, "Is there a possibility that the missing member could have been taken by someone else?"

Malfoy suppressed an elegant yawn, "It's not possible, no Death Eater in their right mind would take a potential hostage, and risk getting punished for it."  
>Nott nodded thinking back to how badly punished they all had been three days ago. His body despite the healing potions still wasn't right.<p>

Fred sneered, " None of you are devoted to your leader, look at you lot."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "I didn't say that no Death Eater would take a hostage because of their devotion. I said that because all of us believe in self preservation."

George crossing his arms over his chest stated, "Which is why you scumbags didn't inform us of the attacks?"

"You weren't informed because we weren't informed," Snape said interrupting the quarrel.

Ron looked appalled, "Bullshit you weren't informed. You're the attack coordinator Snape, and evidently you all were involved in it."

Warrington rolled his eyes at the accusation, "We may have been involved in it, but that doesn't mean we were all given forewarning. The Dark Lord doesn't always make planned attacks."

Ron called out again his own anger coming to a peak, "Attacking a unknown camp takes preparation!"

Warrington was about to say something when Snape held his hand up silencing Warrington. All eyes turned to Snape as he reached inside of his robes pulling out a stack of parchment placing it onto the table. He calmly addressed all the Order Members sitting there, "From the investigating that I've done pertaining to the attack, it was spurred on by reckless behavior. I don't know who it was exactly but I believe an Order Member for lack of better judgment lead Death Eaters to that camp. This person caught the attention of Death Eaters by acting suspiciously. The person then revealed to them indirectly the Order camp. "

Fred squinted his eyes at the information, and Harry looked confused about the table. He couldn't believe his ears.

Lupin snored at such lies, "I don't believe you Snape. There is no way something like that could happen."

Snape keeping his dislike in check asked, "How are you to know Lupin? Did you have some sort of information that the rest of us don't have that would indicate that I'm lying?"

Lupin told Snape a scowl coming onto his face, "I don't need information to show me that the shit you and your lot have been spewing doesn't add up."

Snape this time snorted telling him, "I beg to differ. This parchment here contains data, numbers, and figures that show Death Eaters manifesting 205.5 kilometers away from their intended zone of assignment. Data and figures that show that I never assigned nor gave permission for any Death Eater to be in the region they found that camp in. I have information that shows that the average activity for Death Eaters in that area were near to zero except for on that day that the attack happened. It's all here including the accounts from the Death Eaters that arranged the attack. As much as it pains me to report, that attack was an internal hick-up caused by the error of a rogue Order Member."

Fred said staring at the stack of bloody parchment that he was talking about, "Yet, you all sat back and did nothing while your people burned that camp to the ground and severely injured Order Members."

Nott folding his arms injected, "We did the best we could given that none of us knew this was an actual Order camp as stated before."

George yelled at him taking his brothers side, "You didn't do enough! We wouldn't be sitting here staring at the lot of you if you had done your best."

Warrington made a wanking motion with his hand, "Easy for you to say when it was your lot whom caused it."

Everyone started yelling at each other until Harry having had enough yelled out, "That's enough."

The entire tent fell to silence as Harry messaged his temples processing the information. No one spoke as the boy wonder sat there with his head in his hands. After some time Harry finally looked up at them all. He didn't say anything as his green eyes scanned the room taking in them all. When he stopped his gaze landed on Montague whom sat there rather quite. Harry found this odd considering that him and the twins were usually at each other's throats.

He was the only one that hadn't said anything all meeting. The older man's silence bothered Harry slightly for some unknown reason. The two continued to star at each other until Montague raising an elegant eyebrow at the younger man. Not thinking it was a good idea but doing so anyway Harry called out, "Montage, what do you know? You haven't spoken at all."

George made the comment, "and that's bad."

Ron chuckled and Montage looked un-amused as he told Harry, "Everyone has already said everything that I could contribute. The story I heard is similar to the findings Warrington reported. I didn't find anyone when I was doing clean up. I even investigated the rumor during the search that there were two hostages that escaped. The incident did involve them trying to rape the hostage. Although I do not know if they succeeded considering the person escaped.  
>As far as someone taking the hostage for their own means I have to agree with Malfoy. Death Eaters may not stick to any codes or rules, but self-preservation is always at the top of everyone's mindset. No one would intentionally do something to be punished by the Dark Lord."<p>

Fred glared at Montague, "How do you know some sick bastard wouldn't take a curse to satisfy is own sick ambitions."

Montague yawned elegantly like Malfoy had done not too long ago, "Because you never know if you'll end up as snake food."

* * *

><p>The meeting was over and Montague was a little bored to say the least. Feeling his muscles stiff from sitting in the horrid chair they provided he stood. As he stood stretching as much as his recovering body would allow, he could feel someone's eyes on him as he made his movements. When he looked for the staring eyes dark blue met brown. Montague raised an eyebrow at the naive gaze, and the person looked away blushing a bit. Montague couldn't suppress the smirk that came onto his face. <em>I guess I still have it,<em> he mussed, as Snap cleared his throat, "Behave Montague."

Montague cut his eyes at the old man, _what did he know_. Warrington was also stretching in his chair asked, "Do you think they'll be introducing that new whore? I heard it's a muggle girl."

Nott rolled his shoulders saying, "I heard that she was going to Walton. I wouldn't touch a fork after that guy."

Montague put his hand on the chair he was just sitting in, "Well I doubt anything like that will go down tonight. Especially considering the Dark Lord is still pissed off. You'll be lucky if dinner is served and the lounges are open."

Warrington groaned with a sly smile he said, "Oh well at least I have a nice little sex kitten locked away in my room. The Dark Lord will not be spoiling my night."

Malfoy ran a hand through his hair, "It's probably best if they kept the harem locked, I'm sure the whore numbers are dwindling. I heard the Dark Lord's killing spree has yet to come to an end after finding out that it was a hostage those three idiots lost. I reckon he wants to bring them back to life to properly torture them to death."

Nott nodded sighing; "I guess not getting any would be a better punishment then the butt of his wand."

Warrington ran his hand through his hair as well, "Man that old fucker is always trying to come between our fucking."

Nott chuckled, "Do you think of nothing else?"

Warrington shrugged, "Not really, besides not dyeing all I have to live for is the high I get from cumin. You know, I bet that geezer cracks our balls because he's a fifty year old virgin."  
>Nott chuckled again as Montague shook his head commenting, "I doubt the Dark Lord's a virgin."<p>

Warrington made a disgusted face, ""Have you seen him, no woman in her right mind would want to fuck that. Wait, wait I take that back he probably fucks Bellatrix. She looks like she'd go ape shit for hairy old wrinkly balls. "

Malfoy glared hard at the dirty blond, "Watch your mouth."  
>Nott busted out laughing; even Montague couldn't suppress his chuckle.<p>

Then Snape hit Warrington on the back of the head, "Don't discuss that here."

Warrington rubbed the back of his head, "Where else can I talk freely about the Dark Lord's wrinkly balls."

Snape stared at the group of men hissing, " Honestly you lot are well into your twenties and all you can talk about is the Dark Lord's balls. I'm going, come back in one piece and make sure that all of you look out for information about this hostage."

Nott yawned big covering his mouth he said, "We don't even know who it is and there is also the fact that no hostage was found."

Montague nodded with a cheeky smile on his face, due to Warrington's comment said, "I have to agree with Nott how are we supposed to find a non-missing hostage? And where else can you reckon we can talk about the Dark Lord's balls? I must say they're probably down Bellatrix's throat as we speak."

Malfoy jumped up from his seat and drew his wand pointing it at Montague, "Don't talk about my aunt."

Montague his cheeky grin firmly in place asked, "Oh did I touch a touchy subject Malfoy?"

Snape tired of their childish behavior pushed Malfoy's arm down, "Come on children, the Order is staring at you."

Montague with his hands held in a mocking surrender said smile not wavering, "Let them stare, you point your wand at me again Malfoy and your mom will have my balls down her throat."

Draco jumped forward and Snape intercepted him as Nott stepped between the two feuding men.

Snape with a struggling Malfoy in his hands commanded, "Cut it out Draco, Graham you are way out of order."

Montague rolled his eyes his smile during into a grin, "Whateva."

Malfoy snarled, "Your mother was a penniless whore who died at the feet of your worthless father."

Montague raised an eyebrow, "Says the boy who still sucks on his mother's tit."

Draco made a grab for Montague again but was intercepted by Snape. Lupin watching the whole exchange asked sneering slightly, "Honestly Snape, you can't keep your pack of scavengers together?"

Draco stopped struggling against Snape and looked at Lupin as though he was mental, as Montague did also. It seemed as though their aggression towards each other had turned ready to attack Lupin.  
>Hermione had never seen the look that possessed Montague and Malfoy's face before.<p>

Montague's tone laced with disgust said, "No one asked you dog."

Lupin became angry, as Malfoy added, "If we wanted your input we would have thrown you a bone."

Lupin was about to say something when Harry interrupted, "That's enough, we're a team in here. This mindless bickering needs to stop. Snape, Malfoy I need to see you, the rest of you may leave."

Malfoy readjusted his robes and Snape gave Montague a warning look that he promptly ignored. As the two walked away Nott stood patted Warrington on the shoulder stated, "Lets move out."

Warrington stood and Montague leading the way walked out of the tent guarded by Mooney. When they stepped outside it was freezing rain, Montague displeased pulled up his hood, taking out his gloves from the pocket in his Death Eater robe. Warrington behind him did the same thing followed by Nott. Mooney eyed them as they slipped their hoods on, he said, "Stand there I'll be escorting you."

Warrington looking about said, "Very well, it's just us three Potter is talking with Snape and Malfoy."

"Right well follow me, and don't put your mask on, you might cause a panic."

They all rolled their eyes and walked out behind Mooney. They got a little ways away when they heard someone yelling wait. The three of them turned around to see none other than Hermione Granger running towards them.

"Wait," she yelled out again rushing forward, until she caught up with them. Once she caught up she said a spell causing an umbrella came out of her wand to cover her self.

Mooney looked at her, "Granger, you really shouldn't be consorting with this lot without Harry."

Granger nodded, "I know but that's exactly why I've ran after them. Look, I know we all have our differences but we really need your help to find our missing Order member."

Nott crossed his arms; "We said we would, however how are we supposed to make a honest effort when we don't even know who it is we're looking for."

Hermione bit her lip then stated, "Fred didn't want us to tell you who it was, but Harry is telling Snape and Malfoy right now. I couldn't see the harm in you knowing."

Warrington growing a little impatient from standing in the rain asked, "Well, who is it?"

Hermione looked at Nott and Montague, "It's Angelina Johnson, we haven't heard a word from her. We're all very worried for her safety. Her order tattoo can't lead her back, because for safety reasons we disbanded her tattoo's magical capabilities."

Nott's eyes got wide his gaze turning to Montague whose face was cold. He said in a sneering voice, "You want us to help locate a person that you've turned your back on."

Hermione looked down at the ground, "We haven't turned our backs on her. This is just a safety precaution to prevent her from being used against us. This is a war and she knew this would happen if she were ever captured. It's just that she hasn't been and we can't find her. So please keep your eyes and ears open."

Montague made a face, "You leave your own member that would die for you without a way back home. We'll keep an eye out so to speak, but don't think we're going beyond and above our duties so you can sleep at night. "

Montague's words caused bewilderment to foster on Hermione's cold bitten face. Before she could say anything more he asked in ice-cold voice, "Are we done here?"

Hermione feeling cut down replied, "Yes."

Montague turned away and said, "Lets go Mooney, I haven't got all day to stand around in the freezing rain."

They left Hermione standing there, Warrington whispered, "To think they would do something like that to one of their own. Makes you think that we might have it better."

Nott looked at Warrington, "How is that?"

Warrington shrugged, "Well if we successfully complete a mission, or get ambushed we can always find our way back."

Nott frowned asking, "You think that's a good thing?"

Warrington smiled slightly as sexually explicit thoughts flooded his mind, "The Dark Lord's wand can give you a quick pain free death sometimes. That sounds a lot better than being abandoned looking for a way back. Not to mention possibly bleeding to death, or starving. No, if I'm going to be a pawn I rather be right where I am, plus I could have a quick fuck before I die if I wanted."

Nott looked at his sex crazed friend in disbelief, "Honestly, Warrington you have a problem."

Montague frowning with distaste said, "He does have a point."

()()()()()()()()()()

**hahahahah I love Warrington.. I had a lot of fun with him.**


	5. In the Dark

**Thank you to all you reviewers and Thank you for the alerts.** So happy you like it and want to read more. :)

** Warning:** Sexual content and some bad words :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own it at all**.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Angelina felt like she was drowning as water was poured onto her face. She opened her eyes, potion ran into them burning and blurring her vision. She tried to pull herself away from the boiling water. The person feeling her move away shoved her harder into the ledge of the bath. The wind was knocked out of her, as they pushed harder, crushing her. When the water was finally off of her face the blistering and bubbling that was burning at her scalp didn't end. She could feel someone's hands in her hair scrubbing profusely scratching her, like a wild animal. She tried to reach up but she had no strength, and she felt as though she would throw-up.<p>

The person yanked and pulled at her boiling scalp causing the burning to become more intense. Angelina closed her eyes the pain was unbearable, however she wouldn't scream out. She bit her lip hard, within in minutes she passed out, her scalp sizzling like it was on fire. She woke when she was yanked up from her kneeling position, she opened her eyes and stared into the face of the person holding her captive. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't make out his whole face.

Just bits and pieces of his face she could see through her haze. She saw his mouth form into a smirk before his rough vulgar lips were forced upon her. She didn't kiss him back, but when he shoved his tongue into her mouth she bit him hard. He pulled back slapping her hard, she tumbled back into the tub like a rag doll. She hit her head against the wall, sitting with her legs over the ledge of the tub.

The death eater came forward, stepping into the tub as she felt blood oozing from her head. She wanted to get up and fight him, but she couldn't move. She felt like she was stunned, but she wasn't. She heard a chuckle then the person said something, but she couldn't make it all out. He bent down and smacked her a couple more her head banged against the bathtub tile. She was sure she'd be knocked out from the force of his hits. Just when she thought he was done he grabbed at her face squeezing her cheeks together painfully digging his nails into her.

He finally let go,standing he pulled her by her arm from the tub. The death eater picked her up and sat her on the closed toilet. She could see a bit better now, but her neck hurt tremendously as she moved it, the back of her head throbbed. She slumped forward and the death eater pushed her back, leaning down he whispered in her ear, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Angelina didn't respond, not waiting any longer for a response he smacked hard again. She would have fallen if his grip on her shirt wasn't so strong. She could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "I guess it's the hard way."

The death eater stood up before her and began to undo his belt buckle. Angelina hearing the sound tried to turn her aching neck in the direction of the noise. When she did the death eater pushed her face into his silk boxers. Angelina tried to bring her arms up to push him away, but her arms left like lead. His grip on back of her head was too strong for her to pull away. She could feel him getting hard against her cheek, the only thing separating her from his hard member was the thin piece of cloth. If she moved she knew she would come in contact with his flesh. She closed her eyes, mentally trying to prepare her self.

He moved his hips a bit grinding hard into her face. Unable to contain his anticipation of having his cock down her throat, he pushed her face more into him. He was about to come out of his boxers, when he felt a nagging burning on his forearm. The burn stilled him, and he huffed out in frustration. Just when he had her where he wanted, he thought. Not having enough time to force her to do oral, he picked up her lifeless hand, and brought it towards him. She was pushed back and made to watch as he jerked himself off with her hand.

When he was done he used her hand and shirt to wipe away the cum before he fixed himself. Remotely satisfied he grabbed her, and dragged her out of the bathroom and into another room. He threw her down onto the cold marble floor. He kicked and stomped on her for good measure. Due to her insolence he would have to make due with just a wank. He was about to kick her again when his arm burned again beckoning him. He ran a hand through his hair, and he threw a crucio her way before exiting the room, the door slamming locked behind him.

Angelina laid there withering about in so much pain that tears were forming in her eyes. She felt like her insides were on fire, and breathing further inflamed them. When the pain finally stopped her body still shook. She didn't know if if was from the thunderous anger that was booming inside her or the pool of blood from her head that she laid in. If she had her strength she would have ripped his dick off, she thought feeling revolted. She could feel her cum stained shirt wet against her skin and slim all over her hand.

She thought about getting up, but it hurt even to think. Two house elves came into the room as stars danced before her eyes, she should have died in the forest she thought. The house elves hands were warm against her head and neck, as she felt a tingling sensation. A small part of her wanted to fight them, because a small part of her wanted to die. Another house elf forced this strange but familiar tasting substance down her throat. It tasted so familiar she thought as if ran down her face onto her clothing. The hotness irritating her skin, when they had done they left her on the cold marble floor.

As soon as they left Angelina felt herself being pulled into hazy whirling high. As she finally closed her eyes, she felt the room spin about madly. The urge to throw up over took her and she emptied her stomach until she dry heaved. She didn't lay there in her vomit for long, until she was riding the coat tails of a distant memory. She was a child; she stood in the foyer of a grand dark gloomy mansion.

She herd the clicking of heels on marble and looked up at the grand staircase. A very elegant pretty woman with long light brown hair, and exquisite green eyes came towards her. Her mother smiled greeting the woman, as Angelina fiddled with the lacy dress her mother made her wear. Looking down at Angelina she said, "She looks very excited to meet Graham."

Her mother smiled politely, kneeling she brushed Angelina's fidgeting hands down to her sides. She fixed her hair stating, "She's been talking about it all morning, haven't you Angelina?"

Angelina glared at her mother whom gave her a questioning glare back. The woman looking about for a house elf said, "Perfect, I'll have her taken to Graham, and we can have tea."

Jasminda, Angelina's mother, nodded still at Angelina's level said, "That would be great."

The two women walked away and Angelina was escorted to wherever Graham was. Her mother didn't let her go without a stern quite scolding. Angelina fumed at her mother's words as they rang in her ears, "this is for the safety of our entire family. Don't you mess this up Angelina, because if you do there will be no quidditch ever."  
>She wanted nothing to do with this boy Graham, why did his stupid older sister have to die she thought. The house elf escorted her to the boy's wing of the house.<p>

She stepped into a room that had toys thrown all about. There was a table set up in the middle of it and, a young boy laid on his back on a broom. His arms were crossed as he hovered above the ground a little; he looked like he was dead. The house elf squeaked, "Young master your play date has arrived."

He didn't move as Angelina not knowing what to do stepped further into the room. She observed the strange boy noticing the way the light danced across his light brown hair like his mothers. She wondered if he had the same eyes as she stood at the door becoming annoyed at being ignored.

The house elf then said, "Lunch will be served momentarily," leaving her alone with the hostile creature. Angelina rolled her eyes at the boy's lack of action and begain to look about the room. She had thought that her older brother had a lot of cool toys, but Graham could out rival him. She was pulled out of her observation as Graham said, "So you're the girl."

Angelina looked at him confused, "Excuse me?"  
>Angelina had never been spoken to in such a rude way.<p>

Graham sat up with his back towards her he said, "You're the one that they want me to marry. Well, I have news for you I won't be marrying you, now leave."

Angelina bothered by the boys arrogant tone said, "You think I want to marry a…a weirdo like you. Please, I'm here because your sister went off and died. You think I want to be standing here in this stupid dress."

Graham shaking with anger turned around yelling, "Don't talk about my sister like that. This is all your stupid brother and families fault."

Just then the lunch arrived and Angelina stepped towards the table anger roaring inside her. She was not to blame for this, he was; him and his stupid family. She said, "No, it's all your fault. You're the one with death eater parents. You're the one with parents who wanted this alliance with my family. So don't blame me for your stupid family."

It was then when he dismounted the broom stepped towards her. As he stalked her way she saw that his eyes weren't the same brilliant color as his mothers. They were dark, dark blue like sapphires and they were blazing with anger. He was getting daringly close with his fist clenched he drew his wand. Angelina glared taking her own challenging step towards him. She wasn't afraid of him stopping at the table that sat in the middle of the room. It was the only thing that separated him from her.

"I suggest you reconsider your words girl," Graham growled his grip on his hand steady as he eyed her in her frilly dress. Angelina snorted telling him, "I don't think so, if anyone is owed an apology here it's me."

Graham shook his head stating, "I've given you your warning." He went to hex the Angelina but she moved her hand first. In a single motion a bowl of hot soup came off the table and splattered onto him. Graham stood shocked covered from head-to-toe in soup. Angelina's eyes were wide as well she hadn't anticipated throwing a bowl of soup onto the boy. Graham frowned slightly, h_ow in the world he thought not seeing the girl draw her wand._ They stood there looking at each other for a bit until Angelina finding the boy covered in soup humors allowed a fit of giggles that escaped her mouth.

Graham narrowed his eyes at her, how dare she laugh at him he thought. With a swift movement of his soup covered wand the other bowl of soup went flying at her. Angelina still laughing hadn't time to react, also got clobbered with soup. That seemed to shut her up he thought smirking at her soup covered dress. That was sure to make her angry he thought observing her now shocked expression. He waited for her to scream running from the room, yet she didn't. This strange girl didn't seem to mind that she was soaked head to toe in soup. She was a odd bird, Graham mused as she stuck her soup covered fingers in her mouth. Then she did something he hadn't expected her to do, she smiled at him. This bright enchanting smile gazed her soup covered face as she said, "it's pretty good."

Graham licked his own soup covered hand nodded in agreement the soup was good. The soup was always good, but it tasted better than usual if possible. He watched as she moved to lick her other hand, a smile still on her face. This girl was unlike any other pureblood girl he had ever come into contact with, Graham concluded as she looked over at him giggling. In that moment her laughter was contagious, and he couldn't stop himself from uncharacteristically laughing as well. There they stood dressed in their best formal attire covered in soup. It wasn't that funny, but somehow it was. They stood like that laughing for some time, as he could imagine the look on their mother's faces should they walk in. The right fit they would have at seeing them despite their best primping covered in soup.

It was then that Graham decided that this girl wasn't so bad after all. Once the laughter had subsided Angelina extended her hand to the soup covered boy, "Angelina Johnson."

Graham looked at her soup covered hand, unsure of if he really wanted to accept her. Surely she may not be that bad, but she had insulted his sister. He supposed he kind of started the quarrel. Seeing as they were both covered in soup as a result of that he mine as well shake her hand, "Graham Montague."

She smiled shaking his hand, then with the other she put a strand of her soup soaked hair in her mouth, "Is it possible that we sit down and eat the soup this time? I am kind of hungry."

Graham's stomach rumbled in response causing him to become slightly embarrassed. Not realizing how hungry he also was from all the excitement said, "Sure as long as you leave my sister out of this."

Angelina thought about it for a moment then replied, "Okay, as long as you leave my brother out."

With her hand still in his, and his hand still in hers they shook on it, then sat down to enjoy their lunch.

Angelina couldn't figure out why the soup tasted as though it had been on her tongue.

()()()()

I couldn't picture Montague and Angelina none fiery children. Even as a kids I think those two would have been rough.


	6. Round up

Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers

Anyway enjoy

::::I DO NOT OWN..

* * *

><p>Fred laid on his cot staring up at the ceiling of the shitty green tent. He had been doing that a lot lately, staring out into space as though he was lost in this world. George sighed as he got up; Fred had been this way ever since Angelina went missing. If the mental holiday that Fred was always on lately wasn't enough to drive George mad the screaming fits he had in the middle of the night would. George nearly pissed himself twice thinking that a Death Eater had managed to get into the tent.<p>

George sat on the edge of his cot watching his brother, "Fred, we have to do rounds."

Fred nodded still looking off into space, "I know."

George putting his boots on he shook his head; he hoped they found Angelina soon. He needed a decent nights rest, and his brother back. Fred sat up and half-heatedly put his boots on as well. He was tying them up when Mooney came sweeping into their tent closing the flap muttering a abundant amount of spells.

George stared at the old man curiously. Happy with his findings he turned about whispering, ""We have a situation."  
>Fred looked at George the first thought that came to his mind was Angelina.<p>

Mooney stared at the wide-eyed teens, "Lee woke about a weeks ago making some ferocious claims. We have spent a significant amount of energy investigating those claims. As much as it pains me to say this there is a individual within the Order that has been putting countless number of lives including your owns in danger.  
>You're base will be doing a mock Death Eater attack in five minuets. No one in your camp is to know, and I mean not a single soul. After that we will take the person into custody, and question them. So be prepared for the drill, we already have everything set up. Make sure that you're paced and ready when you're needed."<p>

Fred and George exchanged looks as Fred exclaimed, "You mean that the shit Snape was saying was true."

Mooney bit his lip nodding his head he sighed informing him, "We wouldn't be having this conversation if what he said wasn't true. We need clean house, and do so immediately so we can get a handle on this situation."

George's eyebrows raised to his hairline asked confused, "Situation? Who is it?"

Mooney told the two of them looking between them, "Everything will come out when it's need, but for right now I need you to have your wits about you. Be prepared to perform your duties. I cannot stay and chat more there are other things I must attend to. Head my words don't tell a single soul and be ready."

With that Mooney left the tent in a hasty manner. George and Fred just stared at each other shocked. _Who__ could__ it__ possibly __be?_ George thought making a confused face at his brother whom ran a hand through his hair.

Fred's eyes wide with shock and worry told his brother, "It would be our camp wouldn't it."

George biting his lip sighed, "We're never going to hear the end of it once word gets out that our camp had the perpetrator."

The two moved to pack up everything according to procedures. Leaving their tent up they went to handle camp administrative things that they knew would need to be taken care of.

* * *

><p>Once they stepped outside of the tent they found their entire camp in a state of panic. Everyone was rushing about trying to get themselves together frightened that this mock attack was real. Fred honestly couldn't blame them given that the last attack had resulted in fifteen people dead, five in a comma, and one missing. One missing Fred's mind echoed as him and George set out to do their tasks. One missing... One missing... One missing his brain screamed as George and him talked to another post leader. George sensing Fred's mental departure nudged his brother's arm bring him back to the present. Once they had wrapped things up with the needed dispersion leaders George told Fred as they walked to make sure tent dispersal was being taken care of accordingly, "Fred I know Angelina being missing is eating you alive, but you need to focus to get through this. This has to go accordingly so that we can catch the person that's responsible for all this."<p>

Fred nodded knowing that his brother was right. He had to get his head in the game or else this whole operation might not work according to plan. Then he'd have no one to blame but himself for letting the bastard that caused the attack get away. He couldn't let whomever it was get away with almost killing his best mates, and the lose of her. So for the time being he pushed the ONE MISSING to the back of his mind, just for a little while.

Fred and George had finished wrapping their tent up when Samantha, his current girlfriend of sorts, came rushing up to him.

"Fred what's going on? The whole camp is in a frenzy and everyone says that we're preparing for an attack."

Fred turned around to look at the frantic brunette, "They think that we've been found out," he lied.

She stepped closer to him expecting him to hug her, "Does this mean that we'll be attacked like the other camp?"

Fred sighed putting his hands into his pockets he said, "More or less."

Samantha's brown eyes got big she, "More or less, what does that mean?"

Fred looked about saying, "Look I can't really go into details."

Samantha looked frightened then she stepped closer hugging Fred, but he remained limp in her embrace. Noticing this she pulled back angry, "What is wrong with you? You use to tell me everything. I haven't seen you since that night I got you to talk about Angelina."

Fred trying to pull out of her embrace told her, "I've just been really busy with Order stuff."

Samantha angered by his actions loosened her hold staring at him hurt, "Order stuff, what sort of Order stuff Fred?"

Fred looked up at the sky at hearing his name he said, "Look right now isn't a good time Sam. Can we do this later?"

"Later, how much later Fred? If you don't want to be with me anymore just say it."

Fred looked down at her hard frantic brown eyes. How was he supposed to get her to understand that right now his mind was else where. How was he supposed to get her to understand that above everything right now he was worried about Angelina until he was sick. It had nothing to do with them as a couple, it was just something he couldn't shake. He didn't want to hurt the girls feelings but he didn't know what else to do, "Look I want to be with you, it's just that I have a lot on my plate right now."

Samantha upset by his words told him,"When I hear that it sounds like your saying we're over."

Fred didn't say anything for a moment before finally getting out, "We're not over."

"Then what are we Fred? Do I not matter anymore?" Samantha asked wanting him to comfort her, and hold her like he use to.

Before he could answer George called to him it was time to get into position. Fred looked down at Samantha then said, "I have to go, make sure you get to the apparition ward."

Samantha nodded then leaned forward to kiss Fred. Her warm lips meat his dead ones that her pushed hastily against hers. It was so brief that Samantha thought a deeper frown coming onto her face as he turned telling her , "I really have to go."

Samantha was angered and hurt by Fred's lack of affection. She couldn't help the hot tears that fell as he walked away from her.

Fred and George made it towards the group of upper division Order members. Oliver nodded his head in acknowledgment, and Katie swooned over to George. Fred rolled his eyes as the two embraced and sucked each others faces off. Mooney walked towards the group, handing Fred a pepper up potion that he didn't accept. Mooney still holding out the potion towards the young man told him, "This is an order Weasley."

Fred grumbled taking the potion from him and drinking. They stood about for a few more minuets, then Dean Thomas and Nevil Longbottom joined them immediately seeking out Mooney. It seems some last minuet adjustments had to be made. The three spoke in hushed voices while the lot Fred stood with spoke with Oliver. They mostly inquired about his health, which seemed to recover quickly luckily. He was telling them about his three week holiday on Phoenix island recovering when Longbottom and Thomas disappeared as fast as they had arrived. Mooney walked back over to the pack of young adults, "Right everything is in place it's time for you lot to do your parts. George, you and Oliver will be together on the South parameter."

George nodded his head in understanding patting his brother on the back. He then kissed Katie one last time telling them with a slight smile, "See you on the other side."

Fred assuming he was with Katie said, "Undoubtedly unless Katie mistakes me for you and wants a quick shag in the bushes." George chuckled happy that the potion lifted Fred's spirit. Katie hit Fred playfully on the arm as Mooney went on to explain to the two what exactly they would be doing.

* * *

><p>Montague put his hood up the morning chill was nipping at his ears annoyingly. Nott sighed sticking a wizard cigarette into his mouth. Warrington stood yawning, looking about the crowd of Order people with dislike. They were not morning people, and Montague found it particularly annoying that Potter had called him out of bed to stand about in the cold for hours on end. W<em>hat the fuck did he look like a lawn ornament?<em> Standing about in the cold for hours on seemingly the coldest day of the year was not something he signed up for. Especially if he had to deal with Order fuck-tards, Montague's mind growled as he said another warming spell to his robes.

"Couldn't they have done this exercise without us" Warrington asked, arms folded over each other anger etched onto his face.

"A fake Death Eater attack wouldn't be fitting without some Death Eaters," Nott said blowing smoke into the crowd of people.

Warrington took the cigarette that Nott held out to him, "Potter's a right pussy calling us to do all his dirty work. He should man up and handle his own. Just torture the person or kill them out right and move on. All this shit isn't necessary."

Nott chuckled stating, "I have to agree, bloody chosen one my ass. I would have made an example out of the fucker; have these kids shaking in their boots. A traitor is a traitor light or dark."

Warrington sucked on the fag then handed it back to Nott, blowing smoke out his nose "I suppose he doesn't want to pop his cheery yet."

Montague taking the cigarette this time stated between inhales, "You know he wouldn't give it away to just anyone like the rest of us. He wouldn't be Saint Potter provider of the light if he killed every person that crossed him. He'd be a tainted killer with nothing separating us from him."

Nott taking his cigarette back said, "but is there really that big a difference between us and them."

Montague looking at Nott and Warrington sneering replied, "The only difference between us and them is that they believe the faith they have in their stupid morals and ethics will save them from the demons at night. "

Nott sniffed the cold causing his nose to run, "And they think we're the poor fucks."

()()()()


	7. Rattle Green

Three cheers for all you wonderful reviews out there.

**disclaimer: I dnt own it nor am i seeking profit from it**.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>It was dimly lit in the tent Montague walked out of throwing the canteen at Harry.<p>

Harry caught it grimacing he looking down at it light in his hands, "That was fast."

Nott behind Montague rolled his eyes and sneered, "Forcing someone to drink is child's play, how about you call us when you want something really challenging done?"

Harry stared wide-eyed at Montague, who tried to suppress the smirk that pulled at his lips. _Did Potter just realize who he's fucking with_, Montague thought staring at the younger man disgust never leaving his face.

"Are we done your majesty," Warrington asked glaring at Hermione whom came walking towards them.

Harry a bit intimidated by the tension radiating off of the group said, "Actually, I was hoping that you could stay since Snape and Draco are unable to attend."

Warrington huffed angrily, "Really?"

Harry nodded stating, "At least two of you need to stay."

Hermione whom had come to stand annoyingly close eyed them. Walking in on the tail end of the conversation she asked, "Who's staying?"

Her eyes laid on Montague for a little longer than necessary, he returned the look until she felt uncomfortable and blushed looking away. Nott noticing rolled his eyes again stating, "I think Montague and I will be staying, seeing as Warrington is antsy to get his morning fuck in."

Warrington sighed happy that he was being let off the hook. Hermione looked back at them disgusted, "Is your vulgarity really necessary?"

Montague raised an eyebrow stating, "Says the girl who just eye fucked me."

Hermione blinked a couple times turning red, she was about to say something when Harry cut in stating, "Enough, Montague and Nott stay. We need to get this over with."

Warrington smirked and said in a song like voice said, "See you poor sods later, I'm going to get me daily dose."

Montague and Nott rolled their eyes as Warrington walked off, and the rest of the gryfindork team came upon them.

* * *

><p>They all filed into the poorly lit tent, and took their seats. There was an individual bound to a chair sitting in the middle of the tent with a blindfold over their eye region. Fred stared at the blindfolded person he couldn't help but think that she looked familiar. Not familiar in an I've seen her in passing, or just another person in my camp familiar. She looked like he encountered this person on an everyday bases.<p>

"Can you hear me?" Harry asked to the girl bound to the chair.

"Yes," she chocked out, afraid as to what was going on. She was sure that the voice belonged to Harry Potter.

Fred knew that voice too well, he looked at Harry appalled, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Harry looked down the table at Fred he sighed stating, "We're sorry Fred, but this needs to be done."

Samantha looked about, she had just heard Fred's voice. _What was going on, why was she being treated like a prisoner_ she thought calling out, "Fred is that you, what's going on?"

Harry looking down at the paper in front of him asking, "Did you go to the camp under Oliver Wood's supervision the night of the death eater attack?"

Samantha surprised by the question struggled to keep the words that were slipping out of her mouth on their own accord in. She lost to the battle, "I did" coming out.

Everyone exchanged looks and Fred stared at her in shock.

"What were you doing there exactly?"

"I went to talk to Angelina," Samantha said hanging her head.

Everyone seemed confused and Hermione asked, "Why did you want to go to talk to Angelina?"

Samantha not trying to hold the words in said with disgust, "Because she was a bloody pest. Fred would sometimes moan her name is sleep, or call me her. He would worry and pace when she went off on missions. He would see her and not tell me he had seen her. So I went looking for her to tell her to stay away from Fred, because he's mine."

Everyone sat shocked, never had they imagined something like this. Harry asked wide-eyed, "Did you speak with Angelina that day?"

She shook her head no, anger seeping through her voice, "No, we didn't talk, she was away with Oliver doing patrol when I was there. I had to leave before she got back."

Hermione's voice cracked a little under the strain of her emotions, "Did you know that you were being followed that day?"

Samantha bit her lip to try and keep her secrete in, but "Yes," spilled out of her mouth.

Hermione proceeded unsure of if she wanted to hear the answer, "Did you intentionally lead death eaters to Oliver's camp?"

Samantha said with defeat, "Yes,"

Fred shook his head, "How could you?"

Samantha began to cry through her tears they heard, "because you loved her more than you could ever love me. I hated it, I hated her and that she was so deeply rooted in your heart. I had to do something to about it, I had to do something."

Fred sickened and angered yelled, "So you lead death eaters to a camp full of fifty people. Did you know what could have happened?"

The tears stopped and with a sneer on her face she said, "Yes, and I hoped they would kill her."

Hot tears threatened to break from his eyes; he felt so disgusted, "Your sick."

Samantha laughed at his words yelling, "No, I just love you Fred, and I want to be the only person in your heart."

Hermione interrupted tears falling down her own face, "Did you or did you not disable the alarm system?"

Samantha sniffed, "Yes, I did."

"I can't take this, I'm leaving," Fred said with a shaky voice as he stood up from his seat.

George grabbed his arm and with pleading eyes said, "Sit down Fred, you'll regret it if you don't."

Fred sat back down then Hermione proceeded wiping at her never-ending tears. She asked her voice shaking, "When did you find out that Angelina was missing?"

Samantha spewed with a distort face, " About two weeks ago when I spiked Fred's pumpkin juice. He was cold and distant and I didn't know why. I figured that something had happened to the bitch, but he wouldn't tell me. He wouldn't tell me anything, I had no other choice."

Harry rubbing Hermione's back trying to keep his anger in check he asked, "What did you do when you found out that she was missing?"

Samantha smiled and said in a laughing voice, "I made up some fake wanted posters and scattered them through out the woods using the photo she had given Fred."

Harry with shaky hands took a bits of parchment and passed them down the table. Ron had wrapped his arm around Hermione to comfort her took the parchment. Hermione gasped covering her mouth, she looking away burying her face in Ron's shirt. She couldn't believe that this had really happened. George took the parchment with shaky hands as well; he looked down at the picture of Angelina in her school robes smiling up at him, he reluctantly handed the parchment off to Fred.

The parchment seemed to burn in his hands; he couldn't bring himself to look at it. He knew that picture so well; it had been his keepsake for so many years. He couldn't look down at her smiling face knowing that this was entirely his fault. He had brought this upon her with his silly childish ways.

Lee took the parchment out of Fred's hands, as Fred handed it to him without looking at it. Lee handed it to Nevil whom turned it over placing it face down on the table. He and Lee didn't need to look at the parchment; they had suffered enough shock when they had found them.

Hermione sickened and angry yelled, "Was the attack not enough?"

Samantha felt as though she was the victim. Angelina had stolen the heart of the man she loved, "You have no idea how painful it is to hold the person you love and cherish while they call out another woman's name. Nothing could be enough, nothing." she yelled out angry.

Harry's voice trembling with anger asked, "Are you at least remorseful?"

Samantha in a clear voice with a smile on her face said, "No I'm not and if I could I'd do it over I would, but I would make sure that she was killed."

Harry folding his hands said in a stern voice, "Then Samantha Fielding we have no choice but to prosecute you guilty of espionage, reckless endangerment, attempted murder and conspiring with Death Eaters. Do you all agree?"  
>Everyone managed to chock out a yes.<p>

Harry continued, "We acknowledge that there is a war going on , so we will not just leave you. You will be partially obliviated and locked away in a safe house on phoenix island. When order is restored to the ministry Angelina will hold the right to have you punished for your war crimes. Hermione please move forward."

Hermione stood and walked around the table to stand in front of the woman. Harry asked, "Any last words you would like to say?"

Samantha said tears running down her face and sniffling, "I did nothing wrong. I just wanted all of your heart Fred and she was in the way of that! She was always in the way!"

Fred shook his head, he was sure he'd be sick and George touched his shoulder trying to comfort him.

Hermione performed the spells that she needed to perform. Then she took a needle out of her pocket filled with potion and stuck it into Samantha's arm. Samantha passed out, and Hermione turned to Harry, "We're done."

Fred couldn't move he put his head into his hands. _What had he done? Angelina his poor Angel._ Montague saw this as his opportunity to leave and started walking towards the tent folds. Harry rubbing his face said, " Please take flyer and ask around please, it would really be helpful."

Nevil with a shaky hand held them out towards Montague whom took them and walked out of the tent in time to miss Fred crying.

Mooney was standing outside the tent as usual and escorted Nott and Montague towards the apparition ward.

Nott whistled, "Gees can you believe that girl stitched Johnson up like that."

Montague sighed rolling his shoulders trying to shake of some of the tension in his body. "I'm not surprised," he stated trying to release his muscles.

Nott scratched his chin confused he said, "I don't know what it is about those Weasel boys that makes girls go crazy."

Montague made a disgusted face stating, "They can keep those types birds for themselves."

Nott chuckled stating, "Come on you have to admit you're a bit jealous. What man doesn't want a crazy girl feening for him?"

Montague still with distaste on his face replied, "That's the kind of crazy you don't want mate."

Nott sighed stating, "You're probably right, that type of crazy would cut your dick off in the middle of the night."

Montague couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth.

()()()

Hahahahaha… I love Nott


	8. DaisyChains

**Thanks to your reviews: Warning: sexual content and ****violence**-

** Disclaimer: I don't own it, not even a lil bit.**

**Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He grabbed at her hair yanking it he yelled, "Scream."<p>

Angelina wouldn't, she wouldn't scream out even if it were the death of her. He threw her back to the floor; she had been enduring this type of torture for days on end. The strange substances she had forced down her throat day-in and day-out fucked up her perception of time. The only consistent thing was the pain, and that it always ended the same way; the dark lord would call him away.

She was starting to think that the dark lord was her savior. He was the only reason she hadn't been shamelessly raped yet.

The death eater growing wary said, "Let's take a little walk."

He grabbed Angelina by her hair and dragged her out of the room, down the hall and into a patio area. Angelina was beyond shivering cold, as she lay on the hard stone ground. He grinned, "I always wanted to shag out here."

Angelina couldn't move from the pain that she was in, but for the first time she felt less paralyzed. The death eater launched himself upon her. He took a knife from his pocket and cut at her shirt, not paying attention to whether he cut her skin or not. All that mattered to him was that the knife went through her shirt and bra.

With all her strength her arms protesting she brought her hands up to hit him. They only moved a little, but he noticed tossing the knife at the side of her face. Angelina turned her head as the hard metal came into contact with her skin before falling to the ground.

He pulled a potion vile from his pocket. He tried to force it down her throat, but she spit it back at him succeeding in getting some on him. Pissed off his fist came into contact with her face.

She could feel the blood warm coming out of her nose. He shoved another veil into her mouth this time she couldn't help but swallow; she couldn't breath out of her nose. The high took her instantly stronger than any other time he had drugged her. Her limps went numb again, as he whispered into her ear, "You're going to pay for ruining my robes bitch."

Angelina was too stoned to move as his greedy hands roamed her body. She felt him pulling on her pants and she wanted to kick him. She wanted to do something other than lay there, but she couldn't. He was in her underwear scratching and digging his nails into her. They were like cold spikes as they scrapped, pinched and pulled at her clit painfully. She couldn't help the noise that escaped her mouth as he stuck is thumb into her vagina pushing hard as he clawed at her inside walls. Tears threatened to burst from her eyes; she wanted to scream out for somebody to help her, somebody had to save her.

He was at her insides for what felt like hours before he relinquished taking her hand and sticking it into his sticky hot boxers pulling him out. He leaned forward his dick hard against her stomach as he positioned himself above her.

This was really going to happen to her, she thought as he tore at her neck with his teeth, his mouth grossly hot against her skin. He was at her panty-line; she took a breath willing her self not to cry out. She felt him smile against her neck as his hands pushed her underwear down. As she closed her eyes there was a pop,and a house elf appeared stating, "Master you must come quickly there are people here!"

Not caring he continued on his way, "They can wait."

The house elf frantic said, "They won't master they've said they must speak with you this moment."

His eyes got big as he stopped angry to be interrupted yet again. He put himself back into his boxers, and sat up yelling out in frustration. Looking down at Angelina's form he shook with anger as he strangled her.

He shook her banging her head against the hard stone, squeezing her throat tight. Not even the look on her face as death gripped at her could tame his anger. She was going to pay for her insolence. He stood up stomping and kicking at her until another house elf appeared urgently squeaking, "Master you must hurry."

He huffed standing while he tried to adjust himself and walked away. When he reached the corridor he glared at the individuals that stood before him.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he questioned raising his eyebrow at his fellow death eaters.

"The dark lord requires you," said one of them. He ran his bloodstained fingers through his hair thinking that he would have a whore at the courts sort out his boner. He was sure it would be some time before he could get away again.

Angelina lay there wheezing trying to breath blood running into her mouth. She thought she was going to pass out when the Death Eater was chocking her. She didn't know why it still felt like his hands were still around her throat. Her ribs almost as bad as her mangled vagina. The pain was only tormenting her senses for a short time until the high came crushing down on her, numbing the pain. She felt her eyes get heavy as she tried to get more air, but couldn't.

_Was this it_, she thought looking out her blurred vision. The house elves came forward their hands about her body healing her. She looked at a flowerpot not too far away from where she laid. The flower inside of it was a withered daisy; she smiled hoping that their magic failed. She wanted release as her mind traveled through space and time to her fondest childhood memory.

She sat in the field on the grounds of her family estate. It was her favorite place to be, away from the manicuring eyes of her mother, and pestering of her older sister. O'ryan, her older brother, had gone to a school mates house leaving her to play on her own. Things seemed to be that way lately, her being left to her own demise.

She sighed leaning back into the grass, she wasn't alone for long until her house elf appeared.

"Young master you have a guest." Nan, her house elf squeaked.

Angelina sighed and took the hand of her house elf, with a pop she was in her wing of her house. She followed Nan to her playroom where Graham stood looking about. Angelina was confused at first, Graham never showed up unannounced without a preset "play date". As far as she knew they didn't have a play date. Not wanting to press the issue she stepped towards the boys back.

"Graham" she asked and he turned around to face her. She had always thought Montague to be a good-looking boy. In all honesty she thought he was the best looking out of the pure-blood group of goons that she was forced to socialize with.

Today he looked no different. His light brown hair cut short and mystic blue eyes sparkling despite the stern controlled look on his face.

She stepped towards him, and she stood there for a bit, not knowing what to do really. Feeling awkward she asked, "Do you want go outside and play?"

Graham looked about the room then turning back to her, "Sure."

Angelina smiled at him taking his hand she called Nan to apparate them back to the spot she had been previously. A gust of warm air blew over them she didn't let go of his hand that she held onto. Graham stared down at her hand intertwined in him, and then he looked back up at her. Something inside her young heart trembled, staring into those brilliant dark blue eyes of his.

He raised his eyebrow at her, It seemed as though being in the field seemed to lighten his spirits. He said, "I know I'm good looking but must you stare Johnson."

Angelina stuck her tongue out at him letting go of his hand and hitting him.

"What have I told you about calling me Johnson?"

A smile, a real smile pulled at his lips as he stared at her pouting face.

"Do you prefer I call you Walsh-Johnson?" he asked kicking at the flowers. Angelina scrunched her nose up stating, "No."

Montague stopped abusing the tall weeds and bent down to pick one. He turned looking over his shoulder he said, "Angelina it is princess."  
>Angelina rolled her eyes he always knew what to say to putt her off.<p>

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Montague close to her pushed her stating, "I came to bother you."

Angelina pushed him back in the same playful fashion, "Really, this is new?"

Graham ran his hands through the daisy's, "I guess..."

Then things got quiet between the two of them. Angelina began to wonder what Montague was really doing at her house on this beautiful spring afternoon.

She was about to say something when Montague plucked one of the daises and began to destroy it stating, "You know my older sister loved these ugly flowers."

Angelina finding it strange that he was talking about his sister bit her lip. Her and Montague had some formalities,but him being here on his own and talking about his sister was not one of them.

Graham plucking all the flowers pedals away said, "She used to spend tons of time playing with them before she got ill," not looking up at Angelina.

Angelina stepped towards him; she wasn't good at the whole comforting thing.

Throwing the destroyed flower to the ground he continued still not looking at her, "I really hate these flowers."

Angelina looked into his electric blue eyes asked unsure, "Do you miss her?"

Graham was quite for sometime picking up another flower to be his victim , "Sometimes."

Angelina nodded finding the silence to much a bare and awkward asked Graham if he wanted to play.

Graham looked about responded, "I should be going actually."

Angelina smirking teased him as she ran her own hands over the tall weeds, "Ya, it would be a shame if you got beaten by a girl."

Graham snorted his eyes finally meeting hers, "You're on."

Angelina and Montague played out in the field all day enjoying the warm sun against there skin. He taught her how to make a crown out of daisies and placed the one he made upon her head. When it got dark they ate dinner out in the garden of her wing of the house. When they grew tired of eating their food they threw it at one another.

Graham had left and Angelina was fast asleep until she shaken awake by Graham wearing green silk pajamas.

Angelina screamed out, as the older boy covered her mouth with his hand. With big confused eyes she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Graham frowning, "I couldn't sleep."

Angelina sighed, "So you figured you'd come wake me up?"

Graham shrugged telling her, "It seemed like a brilliant plan in theory?"

Angelina rolled her eyes laying back down she informed him pulling her covers back over her, "Well, your plan to bother me to no end has worked. Now If you don't mind I'm going back to sleep."

Graham didn't say anything as Angelina sighed rolling over so her back was to him. She figured he'd see himself out since he crept into her room on his own. As she yawned closing her eyes she heard him say in a whispered, "I don't know why I'm telling you this but today's the anniversary of my sister's death."

Angelina laid there unsure of what she had just heard for a moment, then she rolled back over to face him asking, "What?"

Graham eyes not meeting hers as he continued to pick at her comforter mumbled "Don't make me say it again."

Angelina frowned as she sat up, unsure of exactly what to say supplied, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Graham not wanting to tell her admitted, "I want to be anywhere but at mine right now."

Angelina knowing that she should do something but knowing exactly what regretfully told him, "You could stay here if you like."

Graham got a look of contemplation across his face before looking around the room, "I couldn't."

Angelina shrugged, "You could if you wanted. I'm going to bed but you can stay and do whatever you want, just don't break anything."

Graham nodded not replying, so Angelina laid back down in bed leaving Graham to stand there. There wasn't much more she could do she thought turning her back to him. It didn't take her long to drift back asleep. Angelina slept peacefully until she rolled over and bumped into something hard.

Graham exclaimed shaking her awake lightly, "Must you touch me."

Angelina opening her eyes found herself face to face with Graham. Frowning she asked, "What are you doing in my bed?"

Graham rolling his eyes at the daft girl replied, "You said I could stay."

Angelina had told the insufferable boy that he could stay...She just didn't think that he would or that he'd get into _**her** _bed_. _Not wanting to go back on her word she just turned away from him mumbling that he could have slept on the floor.

As soon as she turned the other direction Graham said with disgust, "Don't turn your ass towards me."

Angelina huffed in frustration turning back to face him. She laid there her gaze locked onto his for some time finding it hard to sleep with him so close to her. The two of them laid there staring at each other for a bit. Occasionally her eyes would roamed his face coming to rest on his stunning dark blue eyes that almost seemed black in her dimly lite room. It was odd laying there with him she thought making a face at him. Graham rolled his eyes making a face back at her. It soon turned into a starting contest that went on for sometime until she felt her eyes getting heavy. She tired to keep a firm gaze on Graham's dark blue orbs but couldn't for long. Eventually she fell asleep too tired to care if she lost to him.

Through out the course of the night Graham kept a distance from Angelina, not wanting to touch her. As he slept he would wake himself up every time he felt as thought he was getting to close to her or vice versa. He continued to restrain himself from touching her until he gave up allowing himself to be comforted by her warmth.

The closeness of Graham caused Angelina's eyes to flutter open heavy with sleep, she felt so warm but content. She was surprised at the closeness of him. He was so close that she could smell his bath soap and feel is his soft skin against hers. His warm arm was wrapped around her, pulling her to him tightly as though she was his precious teddy. In that moment the feeling of his closeness and warmth caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. For the first time she realized that she liked Graham Montague.

She wanted to say something to him but thought against it yet, "Graham, Graham" slipped gently from her mouth.

"hum," he responded moving his head onto her pillow as he pulled her closer.

She didn't respond dumbfounded by her actions. Graham stirred lightly opening those eyes of his so that they stared each other in the face.

She just stared not saying anything, as he swallowed the spit in his mouth. Squinting at her then closing his eyes he asked "What?", caressing the skin of her arm lightly. She didn't know why but she reached up to touch his face, moving her hand to stroke his messy hair her heart still pounding wildly in her chest, "I'm glad you stayed," she whispered.

Graham moving his head so that her wrist came into contact with his lips told her, "So am I."  
>Angelina smiled placing her arm inside of his hugging him close as childish bliss cradled her back to sleep.<p>

()()()

I tried not to make Montague too sweet of a child. Tried to make Angelina not to much of a spineless child as well.  
>So tell me what you think. Was Montague too soft, I know Angelina might have seemed that way.<br>I figured that if Angelina liked Graham moments of sweetness would just happen.


	9. Panic

A/N:  
>Thanks to the wonderful reviewers :) you guys rock rock rock :)<p>

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...**

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The dark lord stood in the round meeting room with a displeased look on his face as death eaters came in. Once everyone was there he said, "I think we have a bit of a problem Ministry Officials."<p>

The Ministry Officials looked at each other their eyes big with alarm. The dark lord then slammed a piece of parchment down onto the table, "Who is this girl?"

Montague stood near the back, a mass of people blocking his view.

The dark lord picked the parchment up and waved it around yelling, "Who is this girl?"

No one responded then he went to stand next to the Minister of Magic.

"Minister do you care to tell me who this girl is?"

He took the parchment and read, "Angelina Johnson."

At that moment for some strange reason Montague felt a little panicked.

The dark lord smiled, "So nice that you can bloody read. What is the importance of this school girl?"

The Minster looked at the parchment, "The Ministry didn't issue that wanted notice."

The dark lord took the parchment and ripped it up, "Then who bloody did? I've been called by indigents ten times today because of this child. My death eaters that should have been out Order scouting were also notified an obsessive amount of times. Now you tell me that you didn't make this."

The Minister stuttered out, "No, no your grace, our notices have watermarks on them. I don't know who this child is."

The dark lord angered threw the pieces of the ripped up flyer at the Minister. Then he bellowed, "Wormtail bring out the bag."

Wormtail brought out a bag, "Dump the bag."

Wormtail did exactly that and tons of parchment came rushing out.

"Are you also not responsible for all these?"

The Ministry officials looked at each other frightened.

Minister stuttered, "We've…We've only issued the wanted notices that you've told us to issue your grace."

"Then who the fuck made these?"

"Someone in this bloody room better tell me, who the fuck made these. I don't know who Angelina Johnson is, I don't who Burt Taverland is, I don't know who Michelle Rainer is. Who the fuck are these people?" the dark lord screamed, pushing the pile so that the mountain of parchment went all over the table and floor.

The Minister shaking a little, "Word goin round is that snatchers are producing these wanted notices to throw each other off. As a con to keep other snatchers occupied so they can be the ones to find Harry potter and his friends."

The dark lord yelled out in frustration, "Why is it that everyone wants to fulfill their own ambitions? Well you tell those low-life dogs that the only person that I should be notified for is Harry Potter. You hear me; I don't give a flying fuck about the rest of these people. If I'm called again Minister due to your incompetency, and inability to handle a simple task, it won't be pretty."

The Minister nodded his head then the dark lord turned to everyone else, "I'm instigating a new code. If you're summoned or come across a snatcher and they want you to see a person on a wanted notice that isn't Harry Potter kill them. That should spread the word fast enough, you are dismissed."

Montague took his mask off and lowered his hood as he walked down the hall. He then ran a hand through his now short hair.

Theodore damasked himself and was looking about for Graham, spotting him he walked over to him. Warrington following behind Theodore, once they caught up with him Theodore said, "man I can't get use to the short hair for the life of me."

Warrington nodded stating, "It makes you look a lot younger, before I thought you looked a bit like your father."

Montague sent a glare their way, "Don't ever say I look like that man."

Theodore rolled his eyes and Warrington said, "I'm kind of happy no punishment was dealt today. I think seeing the dark lord takes 100 years off me life. I'm running into the negative numbers."

Theodore shook his head, "You're ridiculous."

Warrington snickered, "I'm sure those Ministry officials pissed their pants."

Theodore yawned, "I think Johnson would have pissed her pants as well if she knew the dark lord was asking about her."

Warrington looked wary, "I beat; I almost pee myself every time he calls me."

Montague rolled his eyes while Nott chuckled. The group headed to the indoor courtyard, where the whores served tea and such. Montague took a seat taking his gloves off, followed by Nott, and Warrington. They weren't sitting their long before they were served. Once refreshments had been sorted the group must have continued to sit there for a good couple of hours. There was nothing else to do besides loiter round. So they continued to sit there holding presence in the yard so that no one thought suspiciously of them.

Warrington characteristically flirted with the waitress, as they sat about listening to the gossip that was going round. It seemed as though word was spreading fast about the false flyers and snatcher killings. Then there were other whispers about things that were happening in the court. None of the gossip seemed to hold Montague's attention for long until he turned his ear to another conversation. After a bit Warrington stretched and treated himself to a butter beer. The access to butter beer used to be unlimited, but due to shortages and such things had changed. There was a limit to the amount one could consume and at what hours one could consume butter beer. It wasn't uncommon for that time to change hourly, daily, and weekly.

Warrington sipping his beer with glee asked, "Are you sure you two don't want any?"

Montague and Nott shook their heads no. Warrington shrugged and continued to sip his beer looking about the place. Then he spotted someone, "Flint at 9'oclock."

Montague whom was very much aware of the other wizard's presence nodded while Nott sipped his tea.

Marcus and his band of goons walked in ordered butter beer then made their way back to where Montague, Nott, and Warrington were seated.

At first Flint didn't see them; then he looked around and spotted Theodore Nott. He then came towards them, "Well look who's drinking with the underlings. You lot get demoted or something?"

Warrington sat his beer down, "No, actually we missed our butter beer time, so we're here for this one."

Marcus took a sip of his own, "Right."

Then Flint took a seat, and his goons made to sit down as well. Flint looked at them as though they were crazy, "Go sit over there."

They left and Marcus took the last empty seat, "Haven't seen you lot around lately."

Nott snorted as if that was a bad thing. Montague replied, "There is a war going on."

"Right, I'm just surprised considering a lot of people have been sitting around idly since the dark lord scaled back the terror campaign. I think he's preoccupied with other things."

Warrington yawned, "of course he is, he's got bigger fish to fry."

Flint took another sip, "Whateva, it's just a bit boring right now around these parts. I feel like we've reached a stalemate. I'm sick of looking at the same whores. I was thinking about organizing a quidditch match of sorts."

Nott raised an eyebrow, "A quidditch match?"

"Ya, one night when we don't have to go out looking for Potter. We'll get together and have one, plus word is that the dark lord is abandoning this place."

Warrington turned to stare at Flint alarmed, "What do you mean he's abandoning this place?"

Marcus took a big swig of his butter beer getting some onto his robes. Montague looked at him with distaste; Flint was always a messy bastard. "He's paranoid, won't even let Bellatrix come near him. I heard he's going to go into hiding for a bit, and we'll be going out on the trail looking for Potter indefinably."

Nott scrunched up his nose in disgust, "Does that mean tent life?"

Flint nodded smirking slightly at having more information then them, "Oh ya tent life for us all."

Warrington wrinkled his nose as well, as somebody from Flint's entourage came up and tapped him on the shoulder. Flint listened as the person whispered into his ear, then Flint excused Flint was gone the waitress came back round, this time Nott and Montague both ordered butter beers. Flint came back taking a seat with a stupid grin on his face.

"You lot are not going to believe this."

Montague sighed having had enough Flint bonding time, "What?"

Flint sipped his beer, "Remember the Johnson that the dark lord was yelling about."

"Ya?"

Flint smiled devilishly "A source of mine just confirmed that it is indeed thee Angelina Johnson that we all know and love."

Warrington chocked on his butter beer, and Nott hit him on the back harder than necessary.

Montague said keeping his cool while he felt Nott's eyes on him, "It's just a made up bit of parchment, she probably in hiding somewhere with her parents."

Marcus smirked stating, "I don't think that possible considering I've also been informed that some Order members were looking for her."

Nott tried to hide his surprise said with a sneer, "How do you know that?"

Marcus shrugged sipping his beer he said, "Warner was in one of those underground sex clubs that the snatchers run when a group of Order people ambushed the place. He said he heard that they were looking for Johnson, before he apparated away. Anyway he went back with reinforcements but they were gone. Took all the whores too, the fuckers. Anyway if Johnson is out there I'm in on the scavenger hunt."

Warrington's eyes grazed the faces of Nott and Montague.

"I'm in as well," Montague said eying Marcus in a challenging way. Flint rolled his eyes at the younger mans challenging gaze shrugging, "As soon as news gets out that the pure-blood princess is out on the prow I'm sure we won't be the only ones."

Once Marcus left Nott turned to Montague whispering, "How much validity do you think there is to what Flint said?"

Montague rolled his shoulders a glare forming on his face as he thought about the Weasel boys. He retorted, "As stupid as they are I'm sure he's right."

Nott sighed, "What does this mean?"

Warrington wiped his face looking at Montague with concern. Montague sipped his butter beer taking his time, "It means we're going to have to frequent a lot more sex clubs and kill a lot more snatchers."

Warrington's frown turned into a big smile, he laughed, "That sounds marvelous to me."

()()()()


	10. Getting there

Disclaimer: I don't own it...

ENJOY! :)

* * *

><p>Fred sat anxious at the meeting it had been over two months. The war was raging on to the point that the final battle was knocking on their doorstep. Even Harry was saying that it's almost time to move into Hogwarts. His spirits were high this dreary day because Snape had called them into a meeting. Fred, George, Lupin, and their father Arthur, sat waiting for Snape.<p>

Snape briskly walked into the room and took a seat. All eyes were on him as he said, "You've all been called here today because of the Angelina Johnson situation."

Fred didn't know weather to be happy, or worried. Was it ever-good news when a death eater called a meeting into session?

Arthur folded his hands, "What of the situation Snape?"

Snape looked at Arthur and tried to keep from glaring at the man.

"I would like to know why you all thought it necessary to attack three underground sex clubs?"

Arthur sighed, "It was only a strategy that we tried out twice. No one knew that Order was involved."

Snape shook his head, "Everyone knows that the Order was involved. You weren't even bright enough to scout out both areas to make sure that death eaters were not in those clubs. Do you have no idea of the velocity of your actions?"

"You think we don't know the consequences of our actions. We only acted because we thought we had significant evidence to prove that these snatchers had Angelina in one of their holding cells," Fred exclaimed before his father could answer the man back.

Snape couldn't keep his bubbling dislike from his voice, "Well from the gossip that is circling the mill you thought wrong. Why don't you all sit back and let us handle the situation seeing as you've just dug Johnson a deeper grave?"

Fred's anger boiling to an uncontainable level yelled out, "That's easy for you to say. You haven't done a bleeding thing and have given us no information for the past two months. What do expect us to do?"

Snape looked at the young boy, "I'm sorry but those who cause disasters should not complain about the time frame it takes to clean them up."

Lupin said, "Severus " In a warning voice.

Snape paid him no mind, "Due to your little escapades every Death Eater out there knows Angelina Johnson is out there unprotected. Do you know what that means? It means that there is now an abundant amount of people looking for her. These people don't want to do pleasant things to her, or return her to you."

Arthur said,"We didn't intend for that to happen."

Snape snorted, "What did you think would happen when you went into those clubs and didn't find her? Did you not think that word would circle round?"

Everyone was quite thinking back to the reason it had seemed like a good idea to take this type of rout to find her.

Arthur spoke again, "Desperation can cloud your mind."

Snape stood from his seat, "And cause irreparable damage. You Order people need to stay out of this if you ever want to be able to find her body."

Fred could feel the hot tears that threatened to come from his eyes, "She's not dead."

Snape pointy stated walking towards the tent flap, "Not yet Mr. Weasley with no help from you."

Fred put his head into his hands, and Arthur rubbed his sons back asking, "Is that all?"

"No, the dark lord will be enacting a tent campaign in about five days time."

"Tent campaign?" Lupin asked a confused look on his face.

"Yes, he will have death eaters scattered through out the woods. They will be on the search for Harry potter, and Order hideouts. I will continue to update you however I won't know about attacks considering the death eaters are being set loose like a group of rowdy school children."

With those last words Snape left the tent, and George just patted Fred on the back as well said, "Don't worry Fred they'll find her."

()()()()


	11. Father Christmas

!Don't own!

Thank you reviewers :)

* * *

><p>Things outside smelt like the end was near, Montague, Nott and Warrington walked around the small town they were assigned to. It was their down time so to speak, which meant they were looking for Angelina.<p>

Theodore sighed stating, "I wish this shit would just end already. It's gotten really boring."

Troy nodded stating, "Ya, are you going to go into hiding?"

Theodore looked at Troy like he was dumb, "Isn't that something you should think about before the war not after?"

Troy shrugged, "I guess but if I survive the final battle I'm not going to sit about in jail until we're acquitted of our charges. That will be far more boring."

Theodore nodded, "I know, hopefully we won't have to. What do you think Monti ?"

Graham shrugged, "I think the real fun will come once the war ends, and they need us to chase down our own kind."

Tory sighed, "Do you really think that Potter's going to win? I swear that kid's balls haven't dropped yet."

Graham though about it for a moment, "I mean believing in Potter is kind of like believing in Father Christmas isn't it."

Theodore looked at Graham, "So you believe in Father Christmas?"

Graham bit his bottom lip replying "For right now I'm going to put my wand behind Father Christmas. We'll see on Christmas morning if the fat fuck delivers."

Troy laughed and Theodore shook his head.

Once his laughter subsided he asked "Why does the dark lord think that Potter's out here anyway?"

Theodore replied, "He's so paranoid he doesn't know what's up and what's down. He's just sending us to random ass places; this war is coming to an end. I can feel it."

Troy made a face, "You too Montague can you feel the end coming."

Montague nodded, "I can smell it, it's hanging in the air like a vexing stench. "

Then the three men continued on their patrol of the small muggle town.

When they turned the corner Troy said, "Well I'm just happy not to have to see the dark lord all the time."

Theodore nodded, "Makes it seem like we might survive this doesn't it."

()()()

short yes, but it has to be that way for the rest of it... anyway hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Bass Bump

Don't own...

* * *

><p>Angelina felt someone grab and shake her. She opened her eyes and stared into the ugly face of a snatcher that had been holding her prisoner since the disappearance of the death eater. She didn't know what happened exactly, but one day she woke up in this hell hole. Every day since she was drugged and dragged out of her cell by her hair. She would stand in front of men as they came in pawning over her exposed body, the obnoxious music making her teeth rattle. Each time she stood there hoping that those slimy, revolting hands wouldn't pick her. The men always picking someone else, allowing Angelina to be thrown back into her cell until it was time for her to be shown again.<p>

Things seemed to go this way for forever; Angelina didn't know if night and day existed anymore. All she knew of was the high that was going to calm her shakes, feed her hunger, and keep her warm. She was picked up off the floor and made to stand, which she could barley do. The snatcher said a cleaning spell at her and pushed her into a group of other girls. They were the usual group Angelina thought trying to make out faces of the other girls through fogged eyes.

She was handcuffed to another girl and they were forced to walk barefooted through the dirty glass littered corridor up the stairs. Angelina followed unsteady behind another girl half way up the stairs, a snatcher yelled out, "Take this lot to that bloke in the red room."

Angelina was thrown back into her cell after not being chosen again luckily. The snatcher took and stuck the dirty blood crusted needle he used habitually into her arm. Angelina felt the effects of the orange substance immediately, the injection point burning horribly as always. As she laid there on the dirty floor the bass rattling walls swept her away to a distant memory.

Angelina, Katie, and Alice were getting ready to sneak out to a Gryffindor/Ravenclaw party. Angelina was excited because Fred had asked her to attend it with him. Katie finishing with her makeup looked over at Angelina and took her sparkly butterfly hair clip from jewelry book.

"You look perfect Angelina, all you're missing is the good luck butterfly," Katie said smiling as she held the clip out to Angelina. Angelina was currently standing in front of the mirror fixing her already neat and tidy hair.

Angelina turned round smiling as she eyed the infamous lucky clip in Katie's hand, "Do you think I'll need luck?"

Alice snorted, "Fred's such a playboy I think you'll need more protection then luck."

Katie looked at Alice astonished at her comment, "Alice."

Alice shrugged, "I already told you lot about him and that Hufflepuff. I'm surprised he's asked Angelina to be his party "buddy"."

Angelina gave her friend a dirty look, "Thanks Alice, I hope Lee steps on your feet all night."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Angelina, and Angelina stuck hers out at Alice.

Katie huffed, "When are you two ever going to cut this childish bickering out?"

"When Angelina concedes to becoming captain." Alice simply said, brushing her hair.

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Yaya, you're just jealous."

Alice rolled her eyes back at her, "No, I'm not."

Katie sprayed herself with perfume, "Alright girls lets go, before it gets too late and we have a hell of a time getting out."

Angelina nodded in agreement putting her school robe on. The girls pulled their hoods up and sneaked down the corridor. They made their way out the Fat Lady portrait, tip toeing hoping not to be caught by a perfect. They crept down the staircase heading towards the way Fred and the boys had showed them. Creeping along the corridor near the court yard they heard footsteps.

They all ducked down to hide, when the footsteps had passed Angelina crawled forward to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing that it was she motioned for Katie and Alice to join her. Once Katie and Alice joined Angelina the three of them crawled fast down the corridor. They were almost home free when someone called out, "And where do you lot think you're going?"

Angelina almost screamed out in surprise while Alice and Katie jumped.

The girls on their knees looked down the hall and saw long legs lounging on one of the court yard pillars. They couldn't identify the voice that called out to them over the autumn wind, but it sounded familiar to Angelina.

"Stand," said the male commanded, the girls gave each other a look they were going to run.

"Don't think of running either, I'll stun you."

Angelina made a face as they stood, the person didn't leave his perch.

"Come here."

The girls walked solemnly towards the legs. Angelina had a strong feeling she knew who the voice belonged to even though the wind that whipped through the court yard muffled it. Her assumption was confirmed, there stood Montague leaning against a pillar with a magic cigarette in his mouth.

Seeing that it was Angelina and a set of Gryfindork girls he said, "My, my I've caught myself some lions this evening. What are you getting into tonight?"

Angelina crossed her arms taking a hostel stance she said, "It's none of your business and don't you know smoking is against school rules."

Montague blew smoke in their faces smirking, "Being out of bed at this hour is against school rules as well Johnson. Telling from that get-up, the activity you're about to take part in is also against school rules."

Angelina's glare hardened and Montague blew more smoke into their faces.

"Well since you're new to the snogging game I'll let you go with a lessened payment of twenty sickles."

Alice's eyes got big as Katie exclaimed, 'We don't have any sickles on us."

Montague nodded his head with his cigarette in his mouth then blew the smoke out his nose. "Then, what type of merchandise do you have?"

Angelina annoyed with Montague asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Either you're going off to snog and play or a party. You have to have some sort of goodies on you."

Angelina didn't have anything; Katie had some gum, "Here, it's the gum I got from the sweet shop."

Montague looked at her extended hand, rolling his eyes he said, "Since you all have nothing that interests me, I guess you'll have to pay with your bodies."

Angelina becoming angrier, "You egotistical bastard. Who do you think you are?"

Montague chuckled at Angelina's response, "You know what, I'm going to let you all go except for Johnson."

Alice and Katie looked at each other; they did not want to leave her alone with Montague.

Alice was going to say something when Angelina said, "It's okay guys I can handle him."

Alice glared at Montague, "Are you sure?"

Angelina nodded, "It's fine just tell everyone I'm on my way, don't worry."

Alice and Katie nodded eyeing Montague with distrust.

Once their footsteps disappeared, Montague put his cigarette out. He looked very elegant lounging on the ledge of the court yard wall. His uniform fit him nicely, and his tie was slightly loosened with a few buttons on his shirt unbuttoned. His dark brown hair was cut short in one of the hip new hair styles, the way the moon light hit it she could see speckles of gray. His dark blue eyes seemed to be drinking her in as he just stared at her, blowing the smoke from his extinguished cigarette away from where she stood.

"I really have better things to be doing then wasting my time looking at you," Angelina said her face turning into a sneer.

He smirked amused, "Actually Angelina, I'm saving you from wasting your time. Now come sit next to me."

Angelina snorted, annoying Montague whom added, "I'm not giving you an option Angelina come sit here or be reported."

Angelina disliked him so much she thought as she moved to sit on the ledge. Montague picked up his box of cigarettes and stood facing her.

"Relax little lion, the big bad snake isn't going to bite you, tonight Angelina."

Angelina looked at him disgusted and irritated, "Stop calling me by my name."

Montague chuckled leaning forward he said in a seductive manner, "There was a time when you would cry if I called you anything but Angelina."

As the autumn wind blew she could smell his expensive cologne infused with firewhiskey.

"I'm not a foolish child anymore," Angelina said looking into his familiar eyes.

Montague got so close that his forehead and hair touched her forehead, "Do you hate me Angelina?"

She hesitated for a moment, then said, "Yes."

Montague stared into her eyes and touched her check with his hand then grinned. She was dumbfounded by his expression, it had been so long since he grinned so genuinely happily towards her. He was really trying to set fire to the thick wall of ice she had built up against him over the last few years.

"I don't believe you Ang-el-ina." Montague said with a smile dancing on his lips as he played with her name.

Montague mucking about with her annoyed her more, she went to push him away, but he caught her arms. He pulled her obnoxiously close to him.

With a deadly serious gaze, "Look at me Angelina," he commanded.

Angelina staring at his death grip on her arms then looked up into his face, "What do you want Montague?"

Then his face softened as he said, "Call me Graham."

"You're drunk let go of me."

His grip got tighter, "Call me Graham and I'll let you go to your little party."

Angelina still looking at her arms said, "Graham" in a disgusted tone.

Montague leaning in closer stating in a soft gentle voice, "Look at me and say it like you use to. When I was the only man in this world you adored."

Angelina looked up at Montague surprised by his words. His beautiful eyes that she had loved so much as a child looked pleadingly at her. She was entranced, was he really the Graham she fell in love with as a child? He bit his lip as he waited; a nervous habit she remembered well. In a voice she didn't know could be directed at him ever again she said "Graham."

As soon as his first name left her lips he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Instead of shoving him away, or reacting appalled she kissed him back. His hands were in her hair, the other brought her body closer to him.

With her body pressed against his she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't know how long she had kissed him but when his hands grazed her ass reality kicked in. Angelina shoved him away causing him to stagger backwards.

She stood staring at him, had she really just gave Graham Montague her first kiss. He looked at her; a cocky grin forming on his face.

Angelina panicking did the only thing she could think of, she ran down the corridor away from Montague. Angelina raced to the room the party was being held in and pulled the door open. Everyone was inside playing games, dancing and drinking butter beer. Angelina stepped inside and immediately sought out Fred.

When she saw him she rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. A little surprised Fred grinned, "I thought Mrs. Norris had caught you." But seeing Angelina's face he asked, "What's wrong Angelina?"

Angelina wanted to tell Fred that Montague had just forced himself onto her and stolen her first kiss, but the words died in her throat. Montague might have forced himself onto her, but she kissed him back. She even had a snogging session with the older boy.

Fred became concerned by the look that Angelina was now making, "Did something happen Angelina?"

Angelina looked up into Fred's sparkling eyes and did the only thing she could think of. "Just was worried that maybe you thought that I had stood you up,"she lied.

Fred touched Angelina's face grinning his cocky grin, "Oh I'd never think that, I'm just too sexy to have a girl stand me up."

Angelina smiled shaking her head at him, "You're so full of yourself."

Fred noticing her smiled said, "Glad to be of service, now lets get you drunk."

Angelina's smile not faltering rolled her eyes happily at Fred.

Angelina and Fred danced, played games, and drank butter beer, touching each other at every opportunity. However despite the affection, attention, and advances made by Fred Angelina couldn't shake her stolen first kiss from her mind.

Once all the butter beer had been drank, and all the games had been played a group of them snuck into the court yard to watch the sun come up. She tried to trick her mind into believing that sitting there on the ground next to Fred felt so right compared to her and Montague.

When Fred finally leaned in to kiss her she had to ignore the passion it lacked unlike the kiss she had experienced earlier. She felt only mildly content as she laid there on Fred's chest listening to his heart beat.

Every pound of Fred's heart made her think of Montague's tongue in her mouth and hands in her hair. Not being able to take it anymore she sat up and kissed Fred as passionately as possible, but it still didn't taste right there was no hint of fire-whiskey.

()()()()


	13. Run Run Run

A/N:Happy new year :)

disclaimer: I don't own it, not even in the new year. lol

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Angelina opened her eyes hearing the locks on the door over the blaring music. She looked through her blurred vision as something resembling two cloaked figures entered her cell. Angelina expected to be smacked or kicking, before being dragged out of the cell. Instead the figures walked towards her, as Angelina squinted threw her double vision the slender hand that was held out to her turned into one. Angelina looked up confused; her honey brown eyes met the warm green eyes of a woman.<p>

She bent down reading the confusion on Angelina's face. "They're knocked out, but only momentarily. Some of the other girls have left already, can you stand?"

Angelina pulling herself up onto shaky arms, said in a horse voice "I don't think I can."

The woman sighed, "It's okay, we're all pretty drugged. Some more than others, I'll help you.

Angelina nodded and the woman helped her onto her shaky legs. It wasn't until she was standing next to the woman that Angelina noticed her body shook as well. The two of them exited the cell, out into a corridor where another woman was waiting holding up another girl.

"Is that the last one?" the woman that was holding Angelina asked.

The slender short blonde nodded, "Ya, here take this," she said handing the woman another black tattered cloak. She took it and helped Angelina's underwear clad body get into it. "Let's get the hell out of here," she said looking about.

They exited the disgusting hovel trying not to cut their feet further on the glass littered ground. Angelina and the three women that were with her hurried away as fast as their drugged naked feet would allow them. Angelina wished she was in the right state to apparate away. She knew as drugged as she was, she might splinch herself. If she did splinch herself it could be catastrophic, especially considering she had no means to heal the damage.

Once they were farther away the blonde asked, "Rene, where are we going?"

Rene whom held onto Angelina steadying her replied, "We have to make it to the muggle town then we're safe. We'll wait it out there until we can apparate somewhere else."

The blonde sighed, "How far out is it?"

Rene looking at the frightened blondes face said, "Don't worry Dana, we'll make it."

"Ya, If we don't get caught by another batch of snatchers, or worst death eaters."

"That isn't going to happen."

"You don't know that, this shit plan of yours is going to get us killed. I at least thought you knew where we were," Dana yelled at Rene.

"Look, I know what I'm doing either we go now, or we get captured," Rene said pulling Angelina in the direction she thought the muggle town was in.

Dana grunted in return, unhappily following Rene.

Along the way they bumped into more girls that had escaped the snatcher layer. A good number of the women joined them in their trudge through the forest.

As much as she tried Angelina was too drugged to walk steady. She felt like a child that was learning to walk for the first time. When she slipped and fell onto her scraped hands and knees for the billionth time Rene said, "It's fine, come on just a little ways more."

Angelina sighed hoping that they were closer to the town, she didn't know how much more she could take. It was freezing cold and it bit painfully at Angelina's body, as she pushed herself harder and harder as they hiked through the woods. She honestly thought that they were lost until she was finally able to see smoke stacks. They followed the chimney smoke like a guiding star. The group of them finally broke through the woods into the town as darkness engulfed everything. They walked through the streets of the town looking about. The town was littered in Christmas garb, Angelina observed as she held onto Rene like a child. Angelina was still sluggish, as she shook uncontrollably.

This winter night there weren't any people out and about. It felt eerie Angelina thought as they turned onto another street.

One woman said, "Well, I think we'll be parting ways."

Rene nodded at the woman, understanding as her and some of the other woman parted ways. Angelina still held onto Rene, she wasn't going anywhere in the condition she was in.

Rene turned to Dana stating, "We need to find shelter before it gets too dark. These muggle towns aren't that safe either so be on the lookout."

Dana nodded holding onto the woman that she had been holding onto throughout the journey. They set off in search of an area to gather their bearings and rest for the night.

They continued to walk through the eerie silent streets for some time. Then all of a student they heard magic crackle through the air, causing to Rene stop in her tracks. Angelina looked at her curiously, and then they heard the screaming and yelling.

Angelina watched in horror as snatchers raced towards them, chasing after a woman that wore the same tattered robes as them. Panic struck Angelina system and she wasn't able to move until Rene pulled her as she ran for her life. Angelina ran to best of her ability, but she was too slow. Her bare feet ached from the cold, only allowing her to move so much without causing burning pain.

Cures were flying everywhere Angelina luckily dodged them, but only due to her poor footing and balance. Rene dashed into an alley, it looked fine until Angelina and her started walking down it. Out of nowhere a group of men in cloaks appeared, tossing curses at Angelina and Rene as they approached them. Angelina looked about for a way to escape but the men were closing in, and it seemed to be a dead end. Rene was hit with a curse and screamed as she fell down to the ground.

A man yelled out, "You think you can run, you better think again."

Angelina stooped down to help Rene but she pushed Angelina's hands away saying in a panicked whisper, "run" .

Angelina didn't know what to do.

()()())()()


	14. Red Purple Blue

A/n: Enjoy, enjoy enjoy

* * *

><p>Graham, Theodore, and Troy were doing their nightly stroll when they heard a lot of commotion. Curious they went to check it out, only to walk onto a street where wizards in black cloaks were throwing curses at another set that were running away. Theodore a little pissed that he was almost hit , put his mask on and took off after the assaulting wizards. Warrington chased after the bunch that was being chased. Graham hearing screaming put his mask on and walked off in the direction of the noise. He walked into the alley and yelled out "Oy."<p>

The men that seemed to be in the middle of assaulting someone turned in his direction. They stood there for a moment then seeing that it was a death eater ran. The snatchers weren't fast enough; the death eater stunned the bastards before they could get away. He moved past the mangled Angelina and Rene. He walked up to the first snatcher that he stunned. Montague disgusted picked the snatcher up, "Walk" he commanded.

The guy whom had rouged up Angelina, shook with fear as he walked towards the group of stunned idiots.

Montague with a firm hold on the man and his wand at his back asked, "Who's the leader?"

"Hhhhhimmm," the snatcher said pointing to his friend. Montague Avakavada'd the snatcher and stepped over the body to get to the leader.

The death eater crouched down pointing his wand in the face of Roger, "You dare to cause a scene in my territory?"

Roger shook he head no, "We didn't know, it's just a whore problem is all. We didn't mmmean too comme in on your territory. We're very sorry Mr. Death Eeater, Sir."

"No you're not, or you wouldn't have come here starting trouble and throwing hexes in the street like you're a death eater," the death eater said, standing and kicking the man.

"Honest, it was a mistake." The death eater was about to say something when two more death eaters came into the alley. Angelina's face was covered in blood from the punches she received as she laid there on the ground watching the whole exchange.

The death eater turned to the other death eaters, "Did you take care of the other lot?"

The other death eaters yelled back, "Ya, dumped the bodies in the drainage."

The death eater turned back, "Good, now which one of you fuckers will live to spread the word that this is Death eater territory. Any snatcher that comes in our woods or in our town is dead."

The men pleaded and begged but the death eater killed them all but one. Then the death eater hit the snatcher with a nasty curse and un-stunned him. When he was done the death eater said, "Run trash, if not you'll die too."

The bleeding man got up and ran, the death eater pocketed his wand. As he went about taking wands off of the dead snatchers. Angelina watched as the other two death eaters joined the one that was stealing wands and such. Since she had only been punched by a snatcher a few times she was able to move. She moved over to where Rene laid in worst condition and tried to help her to the best of her abilities. Once Angelina stopped the blood Rene smiled at her, "thanks, it's not as bad as it looks. Some water and soap I'll be fine."

Angelina nodded then looked over at the death eaters discussing. Before she knew it she had stood and her feet were guiding her towards them, Rene seeing Angelina yelled out, "Where are you going?"

"I have to ask about a friend."

Rene shouted, "No, stay away from them."

Warrington watched as the person that helped the other woman approached them.

"Hey this one's coming up to us, What do we do?"

Montague saw the cloak figure approaching, Theodore commented, "She's defense less, look at the way she shakes. Probably wants to ask about the other girls. "

Angelina approached them, and for some reason all fear was gone from her. They stood staring at her, shaking she asked, "Do you know a death eater named Graham Montague?"

Theodore looked shocked at Montague whom turned to face the hooded figure. They couldn't see her face; Montague held his wand out, "Lower your hood."

Angelina shaking uncontrollably lowered her hood. This short blondish brown haired starved looking woman looked back at them. Once she lowered her hood she felt a pain in her abdomen and tingling sensation from her Order tattoo. She took her hand and touched the throbbing pain she hadn't realized before.

For some reason this woman looked startling familiar to Montague.

"What if we know of this death eater?" Nott asked eying the blonde.

Angelina feeling the pain more and more asked, "Is he alive?"

"What kind of question is that? Don't waste our time or we'll kill you too."

Montague couldn't keep his cool when people he didn't know said his first name like they're so familiar with him.

Angelina nodded then turned to the side and puked up blood. Warrington disgusted said, "Look junky it's best if you just go help your friend."

Angelina wiped her mouth with the cloak stating, "Okay, but if he's living tell that fucker, he's a shitty kisser."

Then Angelina turned and walked away, Montague finding this a little too funny called to the woman's retreating form, "And who bloody says so?"

The woman putting her hood up calling out, "Angelina Johnson."

()()()()()


	15. Out of House Crush

A/n:Hey party people, :)  
>Thanks for the reviews, the adds to alert, and the favorite tag. I hope you continue to like it. I understand there is some confusion, thanks so much for expressing it. This chapter should clear things up.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own...

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Montague looked to Warrington and Nott in astonishment; as the cloaked figure walked away from them.<p>

"Do you think that's really her?" Nott asked looking between his two mates dumbfounded.

As soon as the question left Nott's mouth Montague took off after the girl. He caught up with her pace and stuck his wand hard into her back.

"Turn round," he demanded needing to get a proper look at her face.

Angelina held her hands up in a surrendering motion, then turned slowly to face the death eater.

Rene whom was trying to stand yelled out, "Please don't hurt her, the drugs they make you do crazy things, please."

Angelina didn't know what was going on, the pain in her left side was throbbing, and her head hurt like crazy. She just wanted to lay down she thought as her honey brown eyes racked over the ugly death eater mask. She wondered who was under it. The person stood a couple inches taller than her amazingly. There were only a couple people she knew that stood at such a height. Montague came into her mind as she sized the person up, her face stone cold with no trace of fear. Her Order tattoo burning slightly at the skin on her wrist.

Montague's eyes roamed over the woman's grossly skinny form and face. There was no way this girl was Angelina Johnson. The Angelina Johnson he remembered had high full checks, and smooth mocha skin that glistened in the light. Her hair had fallen down her back in chestnut brown braids or curls. Only the woman's eyes looked as though they could belong to her. The woman's almond shaped eyes looked hard at him unmoved.

When Nott caught up with Montague he said something that pulled Montague back to earth. Not waiting for a response Nott asked, "Who are you?"

"Angelina Johnson," Angelina responded, the tattoo burning more and more.

"No you're not. Who are you really?" Nott demanded, also noticing that his order tattoo was sizzling irritatingly.

"Angelina bloody Johnson you idiot," Angelina spat at the death eater. _Why would she lie about her identity?_

"Don't get fresh with me?" Nott snapped back at the woman stepping closer. Montague annoyed held his hand up, "Help the other woman get to her friends. I'll deal with this one."

Warrington and Nott obeyed, if anyone could confirm Angelina's identity it was Montague.

"Are you really Angelina Johnson?"

Angelina sighed her side hurt immensely, and her Order tattoo was irritating her.

"I am Angelina fucking Johnson."

The death eater looked into the girls so familiar face, "If you're lying to me I will bury you right here."

Angelina chuckled, "You don't scare me. I don't have to justify who I am to you, just pass the message along."

Montague glared hard looking at the woman that spoke in a horse voice.

"Did you meet Angelina Johnson and she told you to tell a lot of death eaters that?"

"No, and for the billionth time I am Angelina Johnson, now if you don't mind I'll be leaving.

"That's not going to be possible," Montague said reaching out to grab the woman's arm.

As soon as the death eater's gloved hand came into contact with her wrist she felt a surge of magic and her surroundings begin to spin. Angelina touched her side, and looked down at her hand caked in blood. She fell forward into the death eater. The death eater caught her, she couldn't pin point why this death eater smelt so familiar. As her eyes go heavy she wished more than anything that Montague was behind that hideous mask. She brought the arm that the death eater held in his hand up towards the mask. As her fingertips grazed the mask she said his name like he was her angel of mercy.

Montague was shook as he stared down at the woman. He turned her wrist over to gaze knowingly at it as the golden phoenix emerged marring her soft toffee colored skin with its long fluttering wings.

* * *

><p>Nott and Warrington came back from dealing with the other woman to find Montague healing the blonde that claimed to be Angelina.<p>

"Is she really her? Nott asked staring at Montague whom held the bleeding woman close to him.

Montague breathlessly from shock replied, "Yes."

Warrington looked at Montague confused asking, "Angelina Johnson?"

Montague nodded, moving his wand towards her head. Nott blinking a few times shocked as well , "How do you know?"

Montague with his free hand picked up her wrist, showing them the Order tattoo. Nott couldn't believe his eyes, this blonde beat up woman was really Johnson.

Warrington confused, "This blonde doesn't even look like her. On top of having barley any hair, she doesn't even have eyebrows."

Nott rolled his eyes, "Obviously someone did this to disguise her, you idiot."

Warrington shrugged exclaiming, "Well they did a really good job, don't you think?"

Nott and Montague rolled their eyes as Nott tried to help Montague with healing Angelina. When they had healed her enough to move her Montague picked her up holding her close him.

Montague turned to Nott stating, "We need to notify Snape immediate."

"Right, Warrington and I will go look for him. You do something with her."

"Why does Montague get to carry Johnson off?"Warrington whined.

Montague rolled his eyes Nott said, "Because Montague isn't a sex addict."

Warrington rolled his eyes; he wasn't going to try anything with her in condition she was in. Now if she was cleaned up that would be a different story.

Montague apparated off to his tent while Nott and Warrington went to take care of their tasks. When he arrived at the tent area he shared with Nott and Warrington he walked inside his lavishly decorated hovel. One of his house elfs that he took with him was there to greet him. Montague took and laid Angelina onto the couch in his living room space. The house elf rushed forward, "Young Master how may Gong help you?"

Montague turned to the house elf, "Heal her wounds, clean her up, and change her into some suitable clothes. Notify me if Snape, Nott, or Warrington arrives and I'm not back."

Montague walked off towards his sleeping quarters, he wanted to get out of the cloak he had on. It had her blood smeared onto it. As he undressed he couldn't shake these foreign feelings that were building in his chest. He decided to take a quick shower, maybe he could get rid of them that way.

He went into the bathroom connected to the bedroom. He turned on the shower and let the water course over him. He couldn't get the picture of Angelina's mangled and bruised body out of his mind. He couldn't control the anger and irritation that engulfed his body. How could she have been so stupid to get into such a situation, Montague thought wanting to hit the wall of the shower.

He thought back to the last time he had seen Angelina. He was sitting in the garden of his house, three years after graduation. Montague was enjoying the sun, and the feeling of a sort of freedom. The house elf came as he sat there,"Young master she has arrived."

Montague blew the smoke of his cigarette into the wind, "Bring her here."

Montague sat looking up at the sky blowing smoke until he heard her footsteps.

He didn't look up to see Angelina standing in his door way until he heard her footsteps stop. She wore muggle clothing a pair of jeans, a cotton white shirt that fitted her well. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she had a white sweater on, with flat shoes.

Montague eyed her from across the yard; she stood with her arms folded, glaring at him.

He motioned for her to come towards him, she walked stiff as if some invisible force was pulling her, until she stood a couple meters away from him.

"Sit, I won't bite you today." Montague said taking a long drag on the cigarette. Montague could fell the anger radiating off of her as she took a seat a little ways away from him.

"I think you know why you're here."

Angelina glared at him, in a cold even tone said, "The betrothal."

Montague nodded blowing smoke out his nose, "Smart girl."

Angelina looked at him with disgust, but none less offered an, "Sorry to hear about the death of your parents."

Montague smirked, "Did your parents tell you to say that?"

"Maybe."

Montague chuckled, "Fair enough, what else have they told you to say?"

Angelina didn't answer him at first, eventually she said, "They respect whatever decision you chose to make pertaining to the betrothal."

Montague rolled his eyes as he extinguished is dead fag stating, "I've ended the betrothal."

Angelina looked at him surprised, "You what?"

Montague lighting another cigarette said, "I'm not going to repeat myself Johnson."

Angelina nodded her head and didn't know whether to be relieved or hurt. She was about to say something but Montague said in a snide tone, "Now you can marry that blood traitor."

Angelina's face became angry, he relished in the effect of the blow. He wanted to push her away as hard as possible despite the noise his cold dark heart was making.

"He's more of man than you will ever be," Angelina sneered standing from the bench.

Montague sucked on the new cigarette until it burned his throat and he needed air. He finally gave into the demands of his lungs stating, "Right, well we're done here."

Angelina didn't say anything to him, not wanting to waste her breath on him. She walked away from Montague, however something made her turn around. Maybe it was to get one last look at the boy she use had a childhood crush on. She turned around just in time to see Montague scratching at his arm causing his dress shirt to raised. Angelina could see the dark mark from where she stood, their eyes locked.

Montague's gaze was intense, and almost deadly stunning Angelina in her place. The shock, surprise and horror caused her legs to give out from under her and she slid to the ground.

Montague not changing the tone of his gaze stalked towards her. When he got closer he found that she sat there like a scared child.

Montague sneered at her, "Get out Johnson. It would be in your best interest to keep your mouth shut."

Montague walked past her, but for some reason she grabbed his pant leg, he looked down at her cold as ice. But his heart wasn't really into it.

She closed her eyes for a moment then looked up at him frightened. He didn't know if she were frightened for her or him. Montague moved his leg back trying to get her hands off of it. When that didn't work he crouched down to her level stating in a serious voice, "Let go Johnson, before I do something I won't regret."

Angelina blinked, he couldn't understand why tears formed in her eyes. Those tears always got him, always bothered him no matter how hard he tried to not let them.

"Johnson," he said sternly, she dropped her hand from his pant leg and looked away from him.

"How could you?" she whisper.

Montague became irritated, how dare she question him like she knew of his circumstances. With a sneer on his face Montague replied, "Get the fuck out of my house Johnson."

Angelina looked at him and shook her head in disbelief, this wasn't the boy she knew. This wasn't her Graham Montague, "You're just scared," escaped her lips looking into his threatening eyes.

"No I'm not, this is what I wanted Johnson. I had a choice and I chose this, now get the fuck out of here I won't repeat myself again."

Angelina couldn't believe her ears as Montague stood and walked away from her. He was halfway down the corridor when he heard her call out, "If I see you on the battle field your dead."

Montague kept walking, not bothering to turn around.

He snorted under the water, back then he used to think the words she yelled at him had some truth to them. At the time he thought you're dead too, yet she laid almost dead on his couch.

* * *

><p>Snape crushed things up in his potion bowl, working like a mad man. He took out his own clean needles and such, shooting them into Angelina's drug abused arms. Nott, Warrington, Montague, and Malfoy stood watching him work his magic. Nott asked, "Shouldn't we just kill her and tell the Order we found her that way?"<p>

Snape glared up from his work stating, "Not when I can save her."

Warrington snorted, "Save her, look at the state she's in. She's so raged looking, she'll commit suicide once she gets a look in the mirror."

Nott shook his head, Malfoy asked, "Are you stupid?"

"No, you want to start something?"

Malfoy looked at the older man, "I don't play with children."

Warrington was about to say something smart back when Snape intervened, "That's enough, all of you have things to be doing? Now get out of here."

Montague sighed standing from the chair he had been lounging in. The lot of them grabbed their death eaters robes and exited the tent. Once outside Montague took a wizarding cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Nott and Warrington stood around smoking with Montague while Malfoy disappeared somewhere.

"Did you really kiss Angelina Johnson," Warrington asked sucking on his own fag.

Montague rolled his eyes, blowing smoke out his nose, "Yes, I kissed Johnson."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Warrington asked eying Montague curiously.

"It wasn't that big a deal I kissed plenty of girls back then.

Nott snorted, "Please when you snog Angelina bloody Johnson it's your duty to tell."

Montague rolled his eyes again, blowing smoke he replied "What is there to tell? I had a bit too much firewhisky and I attempted to jump her in the court yard."

Nott sighed, "I can't believe you actually kissed your out of house crush."

Montague made a face of disgust stating firmly "It wasn't an out of house crush."

Warrington feeling like a child in school again asked,"So did she kiss you back?."

Montague snorted taking a drag on his cigarette, "Of course she kissed me back, I am Graham Montague."

Nott rolled his eyes, "Back then I would have given my left testicle to be with Katie Bell."

Warrnington laughed "Man if I caught Cho Chang in the locker room it would have been over. She would have been so hooked she would have wanted to become Mrs. Troy Warrington."

Nott chuckled and Montague shook his head stating, "I guess some things never change."

* * *

><p>Snape stayed working about pouring stuff into Angelina's mouth and shooting things into her arms, for some time. Nott, Warrington, and disappeared some time ago leaving Montague with the potions master. Montague had actually fallen asleep when the potions master called out his name.<p>

Montague opened his eyes and stretched in the chair he was napping in.

"Montague I'm leaving you as her keeper," Snape said packing up his things. Montague sighed asking, "And what does that entail?"

Snape looked at the young man sternly, "It means that you will watch her morning noon and night until she wakes up."

"I'm not a bleeding baby-sitter Snape. I have other duties and obligations to fulfill," Montague said crossing his arms becoming hostel.

Snape glared at the younger man, "You don't have an option, in this situation your Order duties come first. Nott, Warrington and Malfoy will be standing in for you."

Montague snorted asking, "So you're going to station Malfoy here?"

Snape nodded his head putting the last of his things into his bag.

"Fine then, but I better get rewarded for this."

Snape rolled his eyes, "If she wakes up give her this potion first. It will knock her out for a bit, then if she wakes up again give her this one."

Montague looked at the two bottles that were handed to him, "And if she doesn't wake up?"

Snape sighed, "I will make arrangements for her body."

Montague blinked a couple times, "Excuse me?"

Snape finished packing his things, "Phoenix tears are healing and cleansing her system, but that toxic combination of potion has to come out. I don't know if Ms. Johnson will survive it. Just be sure to check if she's breathing every 30 minuets."

Montague shook his head arms still cross, "Great, anything else your highness."

Snape dismissing the man's rude comment said, "Notify me after she wakes up the first time, or as soon as she dies."

Montague sighed in frustration as Snape shrunk his bag and left the tent. Montague looked over at the sleeping Angelina on his couch, _fucking brilliant_, he thought.

()()()()

Yes, Angelina is the original as described by Jk :). I wouldn't have or want her any other way.


	16. Fade into Darkness

A/N:

Thank you dear reviewers, alerts, and fav adds. You're wonderful, always nice to hear feedback.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own it..<p>

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Things didn't go the way Snape described at all. Montague enlisted Warrington and Nott to help him deal with Angelina while Malfoy was sent to look for Snape.<p>

Angelina screamed and threw up blood all over herself in her sleep. Her lips had turned blue; she shook so much the bed Montague put her in shook with her. Her eyes when they did open were a weird red color.

They on more than one occasion had to dump her stunned body into a tub of cold water, then bundle her up in loads of blankets in attempts to stop her seizures. Everything the house-elf fed her she threw up. The entire experience left Montague irritated, so irritated. He didn't know if it was from having to deal with Angelina in this condition or the helplessness that she hatched inside of him. The long absence of Malfoy and Snape did nothing to calm his nerves.

Montague was on Angelina duty this night; he slept lightly next to her. When the bed started to shake uncontrollably as usual. Montague sat up pulling the second vile Snape had given him from his pocket. He only had a bit left, and sighed as he poured the rest of the contents into her mouth. The potion didn't seem to have its usual effect. Angelina shook even more, as blood started to run down her nose.

Montague got up and rushed for the flap yelling out, "Nott come quick."

Nott whom was lying on the couch in the living space of Montague's tent jumped up and rushed into the room. Angelina was still shaking and her mouth was foaming.

Nott looked at Montague, "What should we do?"

Montague got back into the bed with Angelina and wiped her mouth with the towel they had used before.

"Johnson," Montague said smacking her face lightly. Nott wiping her forehead leaned in close, "She's breathing shallow Graham."

"Johnson," Montague yelled, she continued to convulse.

Montague was at a lost, he didn't know what to do. The potion that Snape had given him wasn't working. This wasn't their area of expertise; they were in the business of killing not healing. Angelina shook and shook, like she was in vibrating bed.

Just than Warrington came bursting into the room, "They're here."

Montague looked at Warrington relieved as Snape and Malfoy entered the room behind him.

Snape rushed forward pulling things out of his pocket. He poured potions inside Angelina's mouth, while she just shook and shook, and shook. Her breathing got shallower and shallower and shallower. Snape worked frantically, as they stood there watching.

Snape was finally able to get her to stop shaking. He turned towards them covered in sweat and Angelina's blood he asked, "Where is your bathroom?"

Montague showed the potions Master to the spare bathroom in the tent.

Nott called out, "What do we do?" as Snape and Montague exited the room.

Snape in a tired drained voice said, "We wait."

Nott conjured a chair taking a seat not too far from the bed Angelina laid in. He asked Malfoy "What took you so long?"

Malfoy observed the older man conjuring a chair for himself. Nott looked a little worse for wear, "Well there was an Order situation that came up."

Warrington made a face of distaste asking, "Order situation?"

Malfoy nodded his head, "Some snatchers had Potter, but he escape."

Nott ran his hands through his hair, "You think that kid would be more careful."

Draco nodded, "At least he escaped."

* * *

><p>Angelina was in a free fall, plummeting through whiteness. She closed her eyes as she landed on something wonderfully soft and warm. She opened her eyes, to stare into the face of Montague. She was so surprised to see him that she reached out to touch him. He stirred in his sleep bringing his arm up to pull her closer to him, like he did when they were children.<p>

"Graham", she whispered afraid to wake him.

"Hum," he replied not opening his eyes.

Angelina had so much to tell him, but she was interrupted by a banging noise. Angelina sat up in the bed and looked about her childhood bedroom room as Fred and George came bursting into the room.

Her eyes were wide with shock as they came rushing forward. Angelina got out of bed trying to stop them.

"No, please what are you doing?" Angelina asked trying to stop George as Fred pulled Montague from her bed.

"He's a Death Eater Angelina." Fred spat at her furry in his voice.

Angelina still holding George back said, "Don't do this please."

George pushed her aside, while Fred drew his wand at Montague whom stood there half asleep in only black silk pajama pants. One moment he resembled his teenage self and then he turned into his childhood self, wearing his infamous green pajamas. As Fred said the killing curse Angelina rushed forward, but she wasn't quick enough. Montague was hit, and he fell to the ground. She got down on the floor and cradled his body as she cried.

Fred angered by her actions turned his wand upon her, and the green light hit her as well. She fell through whiteness again, only to land in a garden full of flowers.

Angelina stood dusting herself off, she wore a long white flowing dress. Hearing a giggle she looked around to see where it had come from.

"Over Here," the voice called out to Angelina.

Angelina looking about and walked towards the rose bush when she heard, "No, not there over here."

Angelina confused turned around and walked in another direction. The voice called out, "No, no think Angelina."

Angelina a little irritated looked about the large garden, then she saw them; a bed of big fat beautiful daises.

_They had to be it,_ she thought as she walked towards them, the giggle sounded off again causing Angelina to smile as she rushed towards the sound.

When she finally made it to the daises a young girl with long black hair, and shinny blue eyes was sitting there.

"You found me," she said with a smile that looked so familiar.

"Do I know you?" Angelina asked the little girl, with the familiar face.

She giggled stating, "Yes, now please take a seat."

Angelina took a seat next to the little girl that sat in the grass with daisy chains in her lap. She looked familiar, but Angelina couldn't place where she had scene her at.

Angelina looking about asked, "Where are we?"

"Don't worry you won't be here for long."

Angelina confused looked at the little girl, "Why is that?"

The girl smiled again stating, "Don't worry about such things, Play with me."

Angelina played with the delightful little girl, making daisy chains and chasing after one another. All was well Angelina thought, as she played with the little girls hair. She felt like she could stay there for forever.

Then she heard a voice call out her name, and she stopped playing in the girl's hair. The voice called out her name again; Angelina stood listening for the direction the voice was coming from. The voice calling her for a third time, she rushed after it with urgency. Until she was finally able to see whom the voice belonged to. There he stood, wearing the outfit she had last seen him in, when she told him she'd kill him on the battlefield. Tears fell from her eyes as he called her name sternly this time, with a look of anger on his face.

She couldn't help but smile, as she ran faster towards him. Until she came to stand in front of him, "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" He responded his eyes never leaving hers.

Angelina shrugged, looking about feeling like an idiot.

"I don't know why you're here."

"Yes you do," he replied moving closer to her, the space between them getting smaller.

"Honestly, I don't know since you mean nothing to me." Angelina lied as he came closer and closer.

"You shouldn't lie Angelina," Graham said, stopping directly in front of her. She looked into his enchanting orbs and felt her heart somersault.

Angelina was at a lost for words, as she stared at his face. He was about to say something when the little girl appeared out of nowhere and cleared her throat, causing the two of them to look at her.

She smiled holding out two daisy-chained crowns, "I think you need these to get back."

"Get back?" Angelina asked looking at the two of them; as Montague bent down to take them from the girl that resembled him.

He placed his on his head first, then he turned towards Angelina ready to place the other on her head.

"Are you ready?"

Angelina wasn't sure at first but looking into his eyes she was reassured.

She nodded her head, and Graham leaned in to kiss her as he placed the crown on her head.

Angelina closed her eyes, as their lips met and everything went white once more. When Angelina's eyes fluttered open, she stared at a strange tan ceiling.

She couldn't move her whole body was in pain, and her throat felt raw. Angelina coughed swallowing her spit, causing footsteps to rush towards her. Angelina closed her heavy eyes as a horrible potion was slipped down her throat. Angelina entered a dreamless sleep, as the voices round her faded.

Snape sighed turning towards Montague, Nott, Warrington and Malfoy.

"Well, I'll be taking a leave now," Snape said, putting things back into his pocket.

"You have got to be having a go! You can't just leave us with her in the state she's in." Nott exclaimed looking at the potions master as though he had grown an extra head.

Snape not looking up from packing his things choose to ignore Theodore's outburst. Warrington agitated by Snapes lack of response asked, "What do we do now?"

Snape finished packing his things walking towards the group of boys replied, "I will be back in a day or so. When I return we will be handing Ms. Johnson over to the Order. Here are four vials Montague, you are to give her the white potions until she wakes up. Once she is awake you give her the blue then yellow potion."

Montague stared at the bottle, replying smartly, "Funny you said that last time, and yet we had a disgusting mess on our hands."

Snape snorted at the boy's words, "An honest mistake when dealing with the toxicity of potions. Do forgive me, now the rest of you get back to your duties, and Montague stay with Angelina. I recommend changing her bed covers, her clothing, and a washing as soon as possible."

Montague rolled his eyes at his ex-potions teachers less than sincere words.

"When exactly will you be returning?" Warrington asked still a little confused.

Snape huffed in frustration, "In a day or so, now I must take my leave."

The potions master exited leaving Montague, Nott, Warrington, and Malfoy staring at one another.

"What now?" Warrington asked sighing as he looked over at the mess of a bed Angelina laid in.

Montague ran a hand through his now shaggy hair, "We wait."

Nott snorted, Warrington sighed, and Malfoy yawned, who knew war involved so much waiting.

* * *

><p>Angelina rolled over in her sleep and bumped into something warm, and solid. Her eyes flutter as she looked upon the face of a man. She screamed, in surprise starting at the familiar face. This caused the sleeping man to open his eyes, with a sigh. Angelina stared in wonderment as honey brown meat dark blue. This wasn't just any dark blue it was Montague blue. Was she having another dream she thought starting into those eyes she had fell in love with as a child.<p>

Angelina wondered what version of him this was because he didn't look like any of the boys from her memory. He was much older, his hair was shaggy, and he looked as though he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. She couldn't believe even with the rugged look he was still undeniably handsome. Had he always been so good looking, she thought, her eyes moving to his lips. Then down to his toned chest, and bare forearms. His left forearm under the pillow hid the dark Mark she knew was there.

"Graham," Angelina chocked out her eyes as big as a deer in headlights.

Graham's eyes not leaving hers raised an eyebrow, "Who else would I be?"

Angelina smiled; he was almost like the real thing she thought, contently staring at him. He stared back; drinking in her silver hair that had grown a bit, with speaks of chestnut brown. She still lacked eyebrows they must have been burned off by the dye.

Her lips were no longer blue; she had a mark on her left check that resembled the outline of a ring. Her eyes had deep dark circles under them. She was so skinny that her eyes seemed to pop out, yet the smile that grazed her lips looked as bright and beautiful as ever.

Angelina wanted to tell him everything she had wanted to say for some time. But the words died in her throat, because in that moment they didn't really seem to matter. If this dream was going to end, and she was going to wake up in another hellhole she rather not say anything.

Instead she moved her aching body closer to him, until she was only a few millimeters from his face. He stared at her confused, as she fought the pain that was sizzling her body to kiss him gently on the lips.

Graham was too shocked to respond, but as the kiss got deeper he did respond. He kissed her back, with as much self-restraint as possible.

With as much strength as she could muster she brought her hands up around his neck. Graham pressed his forehead to hers as Angelina caressing the back of his neck.

"Try and make it out of this war alive," Angelina said breathlessly rubbing her check against his.

Montague was silent for a moment enjoying the feel of her skin against his. "Dyeing was never an option for me. You should try to make that your only option as well."

Angelina smiled and kissed him one more time. There was more passion and desperation in this kiss. Angelina couldn't help but wish that she wasn't dreaming. When Angelina pulled back she ran her hand through his hair her eyes getting heavy again. She struggled to keep them open. She needed more time with him, even if it was only a dream. She needed to tell him one last thing, she thought as her eyes shut.

"Angelina," Graham said bringing his hand up to touch her face. When she didn't respond, he said her name again shaking her lightly as her arms fell limply from round his neck. Angelina had nodded off yet again to a deep dark sleep.

()()()()()()()()


	17. Light

A/n: Moving, moving, moving along

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Montague had given Angelina the potions Snape had instructed him to give her that night. He attempted to sleep, but couldn't for the life of him. His mind wouldn't let go of the fact that Johnson had kissed him or the fact that she had left him hungry for more. To his displeasure Snape did not come back in the time frame that he said he would. Angelina didn't wake up at all; she was in a coma like state for the better half of a month. Things were getting bitter cold and murky; there was less and less news from the dark lord and the Order. One morning bright and early Warrington was walking about doing a routine check when a death eater appeared. Warrington took out his wand pointing it at the person, "Identify your self."<p>

The death eater raised his mask to reveal Severus Snape. Warrington a little relieved followed Snape into Montague's tent. Upon hearing footsteps Montague opened his eyes, seeing that it was Snape he turned over so that his face was into the couch.

Snape looked at the young man curiously. He was going to ask, why it was that Montague was sleeping on the couch, but instead settled on, "We have a meeting to attend to, give Miss Johnson this potion and have your house elf put these on her. Once that is done give her a mud bath. She needs to look as dirty and dejected as possible and rub this on her once your done with the mud. This clock will beep, and take you away, be prepared."

With that Snape turned and left the tent leaving on the armchair the clothes, a death eater mask,a cloak, and such.

Montague rubbed his face, as he rolled back over looking at Warrington who was making a face of distaste.

"This never gets better does it?" he asked eying the clothes and such that Snape left.

"Not from where we're sitting it doesn't," Montague replied sitting up and yawning. He summoned his house elf, and had him change Angelina into the tattered holy clothes Snape had left. Once the house elf was done changing her Montague gave Johnson the potion. Then he picked her up out of the bed.

As Montague lifted Angelina making his way towards the spare bathroom, Malfoy and Nott came into his tent.

"Was Snape by here?" Nott asked looking at Montague strangely as he carried Johnson down the corridor.

Montague looked over at him, "We have a meeting in a bit. Malfoy go prepare yourself, Nott stay and help."

Montague placed Angelina into the bathtub, while Nott filled the bathtub with mud. Montague sat Angelina down into the warm water. Montague and Nott rubbed mud and dirt onto Angelina's body, and into her hair. When she looked dirty enough they stood her up and put her on the bathroom floor where they said a drying spell. Nott turned to Montague and said, "I'm going to get ready you rub the stuff on her."

Montague rolled his eyes as he rubbed the potion along the cuts and bruises that now marred her abdomen. He even took some and wiped it on her face and on her hands and arms. He rubbed it onto the holy places on her pants. He hated to admit it but he enjoyed the feeling of her skin underneath his hands.

When he was done nonchalantly feeling her all he wanted he put the death eater robe on her leaving the mask to put on before they left. When Nott came back into the room Montague left to go clean himself up.

They stood in Montague's living room all dressed in their death eater garb, Warrington looked over at Angelina now dressed as one of them and said, "Feels kind of good giving her back."

Nott yawned "Tell me about it, she ruined one of my good robes. I don't think the puke smell is ever going to go away."

Malfoy snorted suppressing a laugh at the older man, who glared at him.

"You think it's funny?" Nott asked Malfoy wanting to pick a fight.

Malfoy rolled his eyes stating, "Actually I find it quite amusing, was it really that hard of a task? I'm sure anyone with a brain could have done it."

"Says the lackey that almost passed out when she first threw up blood. Shut up, you were so squeamish we had no other choice but to send you looking for Snape. You didn't even succeed at that task."

Malfoy's amused face fell into a deadly glare, he was about to say something in response when the flash apparation beeped. They all grabbed onto the pocket watch, with a flash and a swirl they landed in the woods. Their Order tattoos started to warm, leading them to the camp. They meet another individual dressed in a death eater robe. Each held their wands out at each other, Warrington said, "identify your self."

The death eater motioned for them to follow, they entered a tent and the death eater said, "Speak it."

Nott said, "If you double cross us I'll hunt you down." Warrington followed by, "You better hide in the pits of hell its self," Montague rolling his eyes continued, " If I find you, you better be dead," Malfoy finished with, "If not my justice will make the dark lord look like a saint."

The death eater raised his mask to revel Mad Eyed Mooney.

Pointing to Angelina with his wand Mooney asked. "Who is that?"

They all replied in unison Angelina Johnson.

Mooney's eyes got big, "Right this way."

He walked over to the ground and drew a box in the dirt and motioned for them all to do in one at a time. He closed it behind them, they were inside of a man made tunnel. It was only so wide and so high, and all of them had to duck down.

"Straight a head take a left, a right, then when you end up at the dead end stick your marking to the wall. I'll be following up behind you."

The lot of them set off down this short tunnel, it seemed forever until they meet the turn and went left. Then they walked and walked and finally took the right. It seemed like forever that they would reach a dead end, but they did. Malfoy touched the dirt wall with his Order tattoo and it begin to shake. Finally it moved however it only moved wide enough so that only one individual could slid through at a time.

Malfoy followed by Warrington went then Nott, and Montague helped push Angelina through. Once they were all through the passage closed leaving them in a very tight space. Mooney went to the wall and did some sort of knocking and sparking with his wand. Once he did it stairs appeared, and he climbed up first, unlocked it with some spell, and his order symbol, then they saw light. Mooney then looked down at them, "Hurry it only allows bout a minuet or two every 14 hours."

Nott and Warrington hurried up the latter, Malfoy helped Montague levitated Angelina up to Nott, then hurried up followed by Malfoy. They made it in lightening speed, as soon as Malfoy stepped out the hole they had just came through went crashing closed.

They were in another tent and Mooney distributed a rubber duck to them, "Go walk towards the ward."

Montague and them understood, and set out in search of the apparation ward. They trucked around for a while until they came upon it. As soon as they stepped into it, with a pop they were into another tent. The person on guard fell over in his chair frightened.

Nott rolled his eyes and showed the rubber duck. The guy nodded stuttering out, "R.. Right this way."

The guy lead them to a tent standing outside of it he said,"I'm sure they're waiting for you."

Warrington ready to get this over with opened the tent fold and walked in followed by everyone else.

* * *

><p>The order was in the middle of a meeting Snape sat to the right, Lupin, Tonks, Fred George, Hermione, Ron, Arthur, and some other individuals. When the death eaters walked in everyone seemed to jump out of their seats and pull out their wands.<p>

Harry was the only on whom remained calm, "Everyone lower your wands."

They looked at Harry then to Snape, whom sat with his hands folded.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

Harry sighed, "All will be explained in time."

The death eaters walked into the tent and everyone noticed they were carrying another death eater with them.

Harry had a chair seat up in the front of the meeting, "Please sit her there, and take off the mask."

Montague complied,he sat Angelina into the chair and pulled her hood down, and took of the mask. Angelina's head was hanging limp so that they couldn't really see her face.

"Who is this" Ron asked looking at the top of sort of longish brown platinum hair.

Harry then held out the blind fold and veritaserum, "Give her this and blind fold her."

Snape whom was sitting closest to Angelina's limp form asked, "You don't mind if I do it instead?"

Harry nodded and Snape obliged however he opened another bottle of potion secretly and poured it down her mouth along with the veritaserum.

Once Snape took his seat, he looked to Potter and said, "You may continue."

In seconds Angelina began to cough, Montague, Nott, Malfoy and Warrington were a bit shocked. Angelina had been sleeping for a month.

Angelina opened her eyes and began to cough. Once her coughing subsided a voice asked, "Who are you?"

Angelina in a horse voice said, "Angelina Johnson."

And a supply of gasped sounded off through the room.

Harry then asked, "Have you given any death eater information pertaining to the Order of the phoenix."

"No," Angelina chocked out, picking up her head and turning it in the direction of the voice. It sounded strangely like Harry Potter she thought.

"Where have you been for the last three months?"

Angelina cringed not wanting to share with them the details of her capture. She wanted to keep the details to herself, but they came through her clutching teeth, "After the attack I think someone saved me, but when I woke I was held hostage by a death eater."

Angelina's breath hitched as she tried to press the memories of the death eater from her mind. She said in a voice shaky, "And he would try and rape me. When that didn't prove to be satisfying he'd try and kill me. It went on for some time, until one day I work up drugged and in a dungeon, where they tried to sell me. I escaped with a bunch of girls, and then I don't know what happened. I passed out…"

Hermione stared wide-eyed tears falling as she looked at harry "That's enough it's her, It's her."

Harry nodded, "What did you say to me when you pointed me as captain?"

Without a hitch Angelina willing tears of her own not to fall said, "It's not a great team that makes a great captain, it's a great captain that makes a team."

Harry sighed, "Hermione, Fred take her to the infirmary."

Hermione was out of her chair in seconds, she un-stunned Angelina while Fred picked her up into his arms and walked out of the tent.

Harry turned to Snape, "You did a good job."

Snape shrugged, "I didn't do anything that lot over there deserve all the credit."

Harry looked at Montague, Malfoy, Nott, and Warrington, "Thanks you did a great job. I thought for sure you would be bringing a dead body in here. When the time comes, you will be rewarded."

Arthur whom was shell shocked looked over at George that sat there wide-eyed as well. Lupin had his arm around Tonks whom had her hand over her face.

Harry sighed again looking around the tent he said, "Take a seat, we're about to continue."

Montague, Warrington, Nott, and Malfoy took empty seats by Snape. They didn't remove their masks however; Montague found that it was the only thing that kept his anger in check. He felt like killing someone for some reason.

Angelina was laid down onto something stiff and uncomfortable. She wiggled a bit not feel comfortable with not being able see anything. When the blindfold came off Fred's green stained eyes greeted her. She smiled reaching up she asked, "Have I died and gone to heaven?"

Fred took her hand and kissed it, and he held her in his arms, as Hermione stood watching em. Finally she said, "Fred, I need to check Angelina out, you can wait outside of the tent."

Fred nodded wiping his face he genteelly laid Angelina down on the cot.

Hermione smiled kindly at Angelina whom rested with her eyes closed, "You don't mind if I lift your shirt up."

Angelina shook her head no, as Hermione lifted Angelina's shirt she gasped horrified by the scars and fresh cuts that married her abdomen. Once she was done, she didn't know why but she wiped the tears that formed in her eyes.

Angelina opened her eyes asking, "Am I alright?"

Hermione shook her head yes unable to speak, "When you feel up for walking, Fred will take you to the showers, where you can bathe and change. I'll see what we have in your size."

Hermione exited the tent and Fred looked at Hermione asking, "Is she okay?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes, but only Merlin himself knows how."

Fred nodded and Hermione patted his arm, "It should be okay now, she made it back home."

Hermione walked off and Fred entered the tent, Angelina lay in. Fred came up and sat on the cot, Angelina opened her eyes and seeing him smiled.

Fred took her hand into his and kissed it again. Angelina laughed at him, "You better cut that out before your girlfriend sees you."

Fred turned his face away from Angelina, "She caused this whole mess."

Angelina looked at him confused, "Don't be silly, I did this on my own. I knew what I sighed up for Fred."

Fred nodded, "Yes, but she created the wanted parchment with your picture on them and attempted to have you killed. I'm so sorry you went through this all because of me."

Angelina sat up and hugged Fred's sobbing form, "It's okay, shh you always were one to attract the psycho type."

Fred chuckled a bit and shook his head engulfing her into a hug. Fred felt as though all the weight on his chest had been lifted Angelina was back and she was alive.

()()()()()


	18. Ring My Bell

A/N:moving, moving, moving. Enjoy

Disclaimer: JkR owns the characters, and the original plot.

* * *

><p>Angelina slammed her hands down on the conference table. She was beyond putt off, as she stared defiantly at Fred. It had been almost two month and a half since she came back, and he'd been treating her like a china bowl. She was sitting in on a meeting that she had to beg to be a part of.<p>

"I'm a bleeding POW Fred, I can handle myself."

Fred's arms were crossed as he shook his head stating, "That doesn't matter Angelina. You've got traumatic stuff that you need to get over. I can't let you just walk back onto the battle field, not after everything you've been through."

"Well, I wouldn't have been through it if you didn't fuck psycho bitches," Angelina said infuriated delivering a low blow.

Fred's face drained of color, as Oliver interrupted, "I honestly don't see the problem."

Fred glared over at Oliver, while a smile came onto her face. Harry sighed; Angelina was always a touchy subject.

Hermione blowing her nose said, "We have to agree with Angelina Fred. She's fully recovered, and we need her out there in the field as much as we hate to send her back out, we have to."

George feeling the same way as Fred commented, "And what about the snatchers, and the wanted parchments that have her picture all over them?"

Lee Jordan had to suppress a laugh, which earned him a hit on the back of the head from Alice. Dean Thomas snorted stating, "Mate do you not see Angelina. She looks nothing like the picture…"

Angelina glared at Dean whom then mumbled, "She doesn't even have eyebrows…"

Lee couldn't contain his composure and giggled, earning him a firm shove in the ribs.

Harry sighed again stating, "Dean makes a valid point Fred. As much as I also hate to do it, we have to. We're breaking down all the bigger camps into smaller units. Things are coming to an end, and we need as many able bodies as possible. Seeing that we've handled the situation that put Angelina into this mess I think it's perfectly fine for her to be put back into the field."

Fred dissatisfied said, "I don't think sending a person that has been through what she's been through back into danger is a good idea. I think Phoenix Island is the best place for her to be."

Harry nodded stating, "Yes, but we've already voted on it, and decided that we won't do it. I'm sorry Fred, but Angelina is being put back out, unless she feels as though she needs to take refuge. Then we will send her to Phoenix Island. Angelina do you need to be sent to Phoenix island?"

Angelina shook her head no saying in a strong voice, "I do not."

Harry finished with the discussion said, "Great, now onto other matters. We will be moving families to safe houses and others to Phoenix Island. The only people that will be here in England on the ground in small grounds are control groups. We still have to be on alert because death eaters are still out there doing their terror campaign."

When the meeting was over they were clearing out Angelina did everything to avoid Fred. She ducked out of the tent with Oliver, whom was talking to Dean. Dean seeing Angelina scratched his head stating, "Sorry about the whole eyebrow thing."

Angelina rolled her eyes stating, "It's okay, you made your point."

Dean nodded then Oliver threw his arm over her should stating, "You still look fit tho Angie."

Angelina rolled her eyes again this time smiling, "Thanks Oliver, means so much coming from you."

Oliver chuckled ruffling her short platinum brown hair. Then looking at it he said, "Short hair suits you as well, however the color isn't the best."

Dean nodded in agreement, "Ya Ang, it's kind of horrid."

Angelina pushing Oliver away said, "Thank you guys, but I can't get it to change."

Oliver stared at her confused, "What do you mean you can't get it to change."

Angelina shrugged stating, "I've tried everything, but I can't do away with this color."

Dean made a face of distaste then asked, "And what about your eyebrows?"

Angelina reached over Oliver and hit Dean in the back of his head. Dean sighed stating, "Will they at least grow back?"

Angelina sighed shrugging her shoulders, "I hope."

* * *

><p>Harry stood in front of the congregation while Hermione and Ron talked with Arthur. He looked out over the sea of people, then over at Fred whom sat not to far from where he stood. Fred seemed a bit on edge since Angelina's return to her order duties. Harry feeling a little bad about the situation had been keeping Angelina's duties as minimal as possible, but this was a war.<p>

The Order was bout to implement the small camp campaign. A tactic that was very similar to the death eaters small camp campaign. However instead of having separate tents for a group of five to ten people, everyone shared one tent. It would make things logistically easy. The Order will be doing this until the final battle, because Harry had to handle a few more things.

The death eaters were supposed to enter in a moment so he needed to address things soon.

Harry stepped into the middle of the room on the tiny platform, "Everyone your attention."

Everyone stopped their chattering and looked at seeing that he gathered all of their attention began.

"We are shrinking camp sizes, and moving a number of you all into safe houses."

The crowd whispered and murmured. Harry looked over at Fred whom was eying him, "The way this will work is that all of you will be assigned a partner. You go nowhere and do nothing without this person. If you do leave your partners side it's only because you're group leader has designated that you separate.

Each pair of partners will be grouped in a group of six to ten people. You will share a tent with each other; eat with each other, and everything else. No one is to ever leave his or her group without instruction from your group leaders.

You will all be stationed in tents in known death eater territory. We have reason to believe that the terror campaign may have calmed, but there is about to be a horrible spike. There will be known safe houses assigned to every group. You will frequent these as much or little as your group leaders feel fit.

From here on everything is on you all. You hold the keys; you need to protect one another and your selves at all times. Group leaders can trade off camp sites, mix and mingle groups do as you feel fit. I will be leaving your leadership until the final battle."

Harry stopped speaking as Snape stuck his hand through the tent fold.

He continued by stating, "We have some death eaters that are on the ground, as you all know. These death eaters are here today to get a good look at you lot so that they can identify you and if needed give you assistance. Gentlemen would you come in."

Montague, Nott, Malfoy, and Warrington made their way into the tent, and stood at the back. The room broke out in gasps and murmuring once again.

Harry trying to speak over the noise yelled out "Before leaving please approach them and tell them your name. Arthur Weasley will be handing out the groupings; tents, flash apparation objects, and such. Thank you all for your dedication, lets all meet again on the field of the final battle."

Arthur then took the stand, and began to call out pairings. Fred sighed and listened even though he already knew that he would be paired with George.

Angelina was paired with Oliver, Alice was paired with Lee, while Katie was paired with Dean Thomas, they comprised of a group that had George and Fred as their Leaders.

Angelina high-fived Oliver and Dean made a kissing face at Katie whom rolled her eyes.

Once they had all been dismissed to greet the death eaters, Angelina turned to Lee, "Hey Lee how about this time you don't almost die."

Lee rolled his eyes, "How about this time you don't get kidnapped."

Angelina chuckled hitting him on the arm, "That's about fair."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Lets go shake hands."

Montague had been looking for her the whole time for some reason. I didn't take him long to find her, with her obnoxious platinum blonde hair. Montague sighed fiddling with her wand Snape had given him to give to her.

How was he supposed to give the bloody thing to her, he thought as they stood there. Oliver, Lee, and Dean shock hands with the four death eaters while another stood talking to Potter.

They eyed each other as Lee shaking another death eater's hand said, "Man their masks are ugly."

Oliver chuckled and the next hand gripped his hand a little firmer, and he said, "Come on boys we're just being friendly. Just think it's a little messed up you can see our faces and we can't see yours."

Walking out the tent Dean called out to Angelina, Alice, and Katie, "Don't take long packing girls, who knows when this flash apparation's going to go off."

Katie and Alice waved goodbye while Angelina stood a little far off talking to Hermione.

Angelina smiled at the younger girl, "Be safe."

Hermione smiled weakly back at Angelina, "You be safe too, we worry about you."

Angelina patted Hermione's shoulder, "Don't worry about me, worry about ending this thing."

Hermione nodded her head and hugged Angelina. Angelina hugged her back leaving to go stand with Katie and Alice.

Angelina approached the two of them starting at them curiously.

"Well are we going to greet them and leave?

Katie and Alice both replied, "I'm kind of scared."

Angelina looking over at the death eaters said, "There's no need to be come on."

Angelina with the two girls behind her she walked up to the first death eater stating, "Angelina Johnson."

She shook the gloved hand, then she went onto the next, there was a bit of a line. Katie looked up at the mask and shook the gloved hand mumbling, "Katie Bell."

Alice shaking the same person hand that Katie just shook said, "Alice Spinnet."

Katie in a whisper asked,"Do you think they can see us?"

Angelina rolled her eyes and shook the next ones hand, "Yes, you nit wit."

Katie smiled, "Do you think there could be a hot guy under here?"

Alice looked wide-eyed at her, "Are you crazy?"

Katie took the next hand and said her name, "Well they could be hot, I mean don't you have erotic death eater dreams."

Angelina's nostrils flared, "No my death eater nightmares are far from erotic and they can hear you."

Katie shrugged her shoulders stating, "Whateva, I bet if Montague was the one under these masks you'd change your mind."

Alice and Angelina screamed, "Katie" together, as Angelina shock the hand of the last death eater.

Katie smiled and said, "Come on they're not going to do anything. We all know he was the Slytherin that gave you wet dreams. I wonder if Nott is under one of these masks."

Angelina touched her friends shoulders, "This is not the time nor place to live out one of your Nott fantasies, plus they probably know who your talking about."

Katie shrugged, "Well then you Mr. Death Eater spy person tell Theodore Nott Katie bell said, If he survives the war and wants a proper shag, send her a owl."

Angelina sighed and pulled her friend away but she couldn't let go of the death eater's hand. Angelina moved her hand to get it out of the person's hold when she heard something drop.

Angelina looked down; a wand had fallen to the ground. Katie seeing the wand looked down asking, "Angelina did you drop your wand?"

Angelina made a face, "I don't think so." She then checked her pockets and the wand that was there wasn't, however this wand looked a little different from the replacement wand they had given her. She bent to pick it up, then held it out to the death eaters whom shock their heads no. Angelina pocketed it then said, "Lets move on Katie now that you've embarrassed us all."

Katie smiled devilishly adding, "And tell Warrington Alice would like to shag him too."

Alice hit Katie, "That's private you hag."

Angelina asked, "How do you know they're death eaters anyway?"

Katie shrugged her shoulder, "They're Slytherin boys, although Malfoy has to be pretty cute by now. But he always looked like he had a pencil…"

"Katie" Angelina said finally pulling her away stating, "Sorry she's a bit mad."

They pulled Katie away from the death eaters.

Angelina shaking her head at her friend asked, "What would George say to your flirting with death eaters none the less?"

Katie huffed stating, "What a girl can't have some fun. I've been locked away in this camp for far to long."

* * *

><p>When the meeting was over and done Harry dismissed them with the instructions to look out for each camp, make sure that no one gets captured and the usual bullshit. Nott was dyeing to get away so that he could talk about Bell.<p>

They were finally dismissed, and walked out of the tent Warrington busted out in laughter. Mooney looked at the lot of them, and said, "this way."

They followed him out of the camp.

Once away Nott lifted up his mask, "Did you hear Katie Bell?"

Montague lifted his mask and rolled his eyes as Malfoy huffed. Nott chuckled, "I almost lost it back there."

Warrington still out right laughing said, "Tell me about it, did you see Spinnet's face when Bell said that bit about her wanting me?"

Nott chuckled again, "Priceless I tell you, and Graham how deep does this you and Angelina thing run?"

Montague rolled his eyes again, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Nott patted Montague's back, "Don't be so smug, because you've kissed the girl that use to wet her knickers over you."

Montague snorted at Nott's remarks as Nott continued on to say, 'Well I don't know about you two, but I'm going to take Bell up on her offer."

Malfoy made a face, "I don't think they were thinking straight."

Warrington laughed again throwing his arm round Malfoy he said, "You only say that cause of their dislike to jump your bones, sorry better luck next time."

Malfoy shrugging Warrington off, glared at them stating, "Whateva, you're acting like a bunch of school girls."

Nott grinning commented, "Says the one that didn't get confessed to."

()()()()()()()


	19. Playing Muggle

A/N:We're moving moving moving.  
>Thank you for the reviews, the reading, the alerts and all that other good stuff that you do.<br>**Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and original plot of harry potter, not I. :)**

Enjoy

* * *

><p>The weeks leading up to the final battle were hellish Angelina thought. They had been on Death Eater prevention and giving snatchers the run around for weeks now. It was getting dangerous, boring, and old. Angelina was healing Oliver's wounds while Fred stood about giving her, Lee, Katie, Dean and Alice a lecture.<p>

Fred sighed rubbing his hands through his hair, "We're spending tonight in the safe house, so everyone make sure your designated areas are clear then come round."

Angelina nodded yawning a bit, while Fred continued, "Once we're there we'll be resting up for a bit."

Once Oliver was healed they played a game of cards until Fred and George left hem to do their last patrols.

Nott yawned stretching as he looked over at Montague whom was lying on the sofa of his tent. Being pared up with Marcus, and Parkinson Jr. left Nott with the continues want to to gouge out his eyes. Word on the ground was that Potter would be moving in on Hogwarts at anytime. This left the dark lord antsy, and them in limbo between camp life and Hogsmead. Montague, Nott, Marcus and Parkinson Jr. went on their last patrol for the night. Things were quite as they walked down the street of the muggle town.

Angelina, Katie, Lee and Alice sighed as they walked about it had to be the beginning of February or something because it felt like they were in the throngs of winter. They had left Oliver to rest in the tent with Dean on guard. They were doing their regular patrol when they came across a nightclub. The music was bumping so loud that it spilled out into the street. _It was a perfect invite for a Death Eater attack_, Angelina thought looking about. Katie smiled brightly walking towards the Death Eater trap"Oh my lets go in."

Angelina and Alice shook their heads no looking about. They didn't have on their Order robes since their main objective was to blend in however that didn't mean that they were at liberty to go into such a place.

Katie made a face, "Come on guys were about to die soon, it's the least we can do."

Alice shook her head no again, "We're not going to die, however we might if we go in there. This place is a Death Eater beacon.

Angelina quipped in, "I have to agree with Alice, we cannot go in there."

Katie pouted, "You're honestly okay with doing nothing the night before possibly the end."

Angelina folding her arms over her chest, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine with having more than five hours of sleep and a hot meal as a day before I die type of thing."

Katie still pouting looked at Angelina , "Come on Lee, don't you want to. I mean we can go in and make sure that nobody gets hurt in case Death Eaters do come. They won't be able to see that it's Order people. We'll blend in with the crowd while they stalk about in those ugly robes of theirs, come on. We could die tomorrow!"

Angelina sighed looking at Lee whom was looking about, "She does have a point. The music's poppin, and we can all handle our own. What's the worst that can happen?"

Alice smacked Lee in the back of the head, "A Death Eater attack is the worst that can happen. They're out there in the woods."

Lee shrugged, "They were but if we're getting ready that means so are they. So why not live a little today and die tomorrow."

Angelina rolled her eyes, "If we die tonight there will be no tomorrow. I don't think this is not a good idea. Watching and waiting for it to end is a good idea but participating doesn't sound too cleaver."

Lee sighed and Katie pouted stating with her nose in the air, "Well I don't care, if there's a chance that I'll die within the next 48 hours I want to know I had the time of my life."

"Katie, we'll have as many parties as you like when this is all over," Angelina exclaimed.

Katie shook her head this time, "If we live! Forget that come or don't come I'm going in."

Angelina tried to grab Katie's arm as she stormed away. Katie went up to the door of the place and turned around to flick them off as she opened the door disappearing inside.

Alice, Angelina, and Lee stood there for a bit before they all went in after her.

They walked into a bumpin Valentine's Day party. Red and Silver streamers obstructed their view of the club from the entrance. It was dark and there was a disco light that was red and black. The place had a smog machine, making it even harder to see. The place smelt of sweet and alcohol, and upon walking into it the place was boiling hot with tons of people. The guy at the door smiled "Welcome to Cupid's Paradise free admission you just need a drink in your hand and mask to stay."

Angelina nodded not understanding him completely. She took a mask and walked further into the bar dance floor area, but a big man in a black shirt came to stop her.

He yelled over the blaring music, "I can't let you in unless you put the mask on."

Angelina rolling her eyes taking the mask and putting it on, it was silver. Alice and Lee stared at her funny, and Angelina yelled over the music, "You have to put the mask on in order to get in."

They put the masks on and went inside to find Katie. It wasn't hard to find her; she was the only girl in the place wearing a big winter coat and combat boots. The rest of the women were scandalously clad. Angelina spotting Katie marched up to her grabbing her arm she said, "We're leaving Katie."

Katie a little putt off jerked her arm out of Angelina's grip, "What's the harm, Angelina come on? Look about you everyone's wearing masks. If death Easters come we more than have the upper hand."

Angelina looked murderously at her friend and Katie said pleadingly, " Maybe your okay with dieing before you've experienced life but I'm not. We've given everything to the Order asking nothing in return. Please just for tonight throw away that brain of your and lets be nineteen year olds. Lets be selfish and put our selves first even if it is a little risky. Please Angelina I'm begging, we only have to stay for a few minuets."

Angelina sighed, "Fine, just this once Katie."

Katie smiled, "Great lets go change. Where's Alice? Do you have any muggle money on you?"

Alice and Lee had found a spot near the back of the crowded bar. They smiled and waved, when Angelina came back with Katie.

Angelina yelled, "We're staying for a bit."

Lee smiled and Alice bit her lip looking about she asked, "Are you sure?"

Angelina nodded her head despite the fact that she was a little uneasy as well. This place was sure to be a Death Eater target, she thought looking about as well. Katie beamed "Come on lets go change."

Lee nodded in agreement, "Go, I'll stand on guard."

Alice, Angelina, and Katie went to the bathroom and did some glamor spells to their hair. Angelina took her coat off and said a spell to her outfit, her sweater turned into a black shirt.

Katie observing Angelina in the mirror frowning, "That is not going to do."

Angelina rolled her eyes at her friend, "Not all of us have to look like slags."

Katie stuck her tongue out and performed another outfit spell on Angelina. Her combat boots transformed into high heeled black boots, her jeans turned into a skirt, her plain black t-shirt became a very low cut v-neck shirt with rhinestones on it.

"Better," Katie said smiling at Angelina whom glared at her friend.

"Change me back Katie," Angelina demanded putting her hands on her hips.

Katie shook her head no smirking, "Sorry for one night you have to look like a woman. Plus you fit in better dressed like this."

Alice whom was messing about with her hair said, "I have to agree. If death eaters do attack they'll probably notice you first if you wear what you had on."

Angelina stared at Alice as though she was talking another language, "Why is that?"

Katie stated simply her hand in her hair "Because you'd be the only one fully clothed female in the place."

Angelina huffed she wasn't going to win this one.

After changing her hair to a nice dark red color, and doing something with her eyebrows she turned towards Katie who became a brunette, and Alice who became a blonde.

When they returned to the bar area Lee was sitting at the table they left him at. Sipping the drink in his hand he told the girls that stared at him strangely, "A man said I needed a drink so I had him bring these. I gave him some of the muggle money I have."

Alice nodded taking one as Lee disappeared to change is appearance. When he came back they all stood their looking at each other... it was strange. As they drank their drinks and got lost in the music the nagging fact that a war was going on just outside the clubs walls vanished. Instead of feeling like soldiers they felt like they were a bunch of crazy normal wizards slumming it at a muggle bar.

With drinks in hand Katie toasted, "To the Order, may we win and not get buried tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, or the day after that day. To everyone we love making it out of this thing alive, and our bright futures and amazing lovers ahead of us."

"Cheers" rang out as the girls and Lee drank their muggle drinks and danced for an hour or three.

* * *

><p>Montague, Nott, Marcus, and Parkinson Jr. were walking down the quite streets. Things were boring as ever until they turned onto another street and heard music, Marcus curious nudged Parkinson Jr. grinning he bellowed, "Oy boys lets see what's going on?"<p>

Montague rolled his eyes following behind the group. When they arrived outside of a muggle nightclub. Marcus became excited, "Looks like we hit a jackpot boys. Lets go cause some mayhem shall we."

Nott yawned, "How about we don't and say we did."

Marcus made a face, "Really you think you're above things of this sort?"

Nott shook his head no, "Not really it's just that the dark lord said to have an extremely low profile in case the Order decides to show up."

Marcus glared baring his teeth, "So now we're cowering from the bloody Order?"

Montague rolled his eyes again telling the idiot, "No we're not cowering from the Order, we're cowering from the Dark Lord's wrath. You think he won't find out about this? He knows everything and I for one don't want to get in trouble for following my own ambitions."

Marcus glared at his two ex-classmates, "You think the dark lord wouldn't be proud of this?"

Montague folded his arms, "Not if he told us to lay low and only target Potter right now. If you want to sacrifice the possibility of finding Potter go ahead. Just make sure you don't mention my name when you have to answer to the lord."

Marcus sneered at Montague commenting, "You think Potter is near here? Really?"

Montague shrugged, "I don't know where Potter is, but in case he's near by lurking in the woods I'm not taking the chance. The Dark lord said not to engage in such activities and so I will not engage myself."

"Well since you're pussy whipped by the dark lord, I'm going to go and have a little fun. You down Parkinson?" Marcus said dismissing Montague and Nott.

Parkinson smiled his ugly smile, "I'm always ready."

Marcus looked at the two younger guys, "Good, lets go."

Just as Marcus was about to walk towards the club their dark marks heated up.

Nott and Montague looked at him with raised eyebrows. He turned round facing the two saying n a nonchalant way; "I guess it's time for us to take our position in Hogsmeade. We'll be heading back."

Nott and Montague nodded as the two apparated with a pop. Montague took a cigarette out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth.

The music continued to pour out of the club, Nott sighed asking, "You think we should check this establishment out?"

Montague looked at Nott sideways, "Are you crazy?"

Nott shrugged, "If the war is only days away don't you want to know that a least one night you lived a bit. In case we don't make it out of this war of course."

Montague snorted blowing smoke out of his nose, "I already don't regret anything so I can live with or without entering some muggle club that almost got ran through by Death Eaters."

Nott observing Montague said, "Come on, mine as well see what we were trying to protect."

Montague sighed throwing his brand new cigarette to the ground, "If it's muggle we have to take off out cloaks and masks. I really don't want to be walking about in the cold."

Nott ran a hand through his hair stating, "It's a small price to pay for a night of non- Death Eater fun."

Not waiting for Montague to respond Nott headed off in the direction Marcus was going only moments ago. Nott placed his shrunk cloak and mask into his pocket, shivering a bit. Montague not really having a choice followed Nott, into the rancid place.

Once inside it was hotter than hell Montague thought as the condensation formed on the door, the wall, and decorations.

There was a man standing at the door looking them over he said, "Welcome to our Cupid Celebration of love. You have to wear the masks and have a drink in your hand at all times."

Montague rolled his eyes taking a red mask. He walked into the bar area and a big man wearing a black shirt said, "You can't come in without the mask on."

Montague looked at the bloke and put his mask on followed by Nott. They made their way over to the bar, it was packed full of people, tons of woman half dressed, and men wearing muggle clothing.

"Muggles have no fashion sense," Nott said eying the crowd, but spotting a couple women he added, "But Merlin thanks them for not wearing clothing."

They were dancing sort of strangely, in some cases it looked like they were dry humping, and Nott definitely wanted in on the action.

Nott then looked over at Montague, "Do you think we're a little too dressed?"

Montague shrugged his shoulders; he had on a pair of slacks and a blazer. He was wearing an old pair of shoes. He was getting increasingly hot from being in the sweaty place. Nott pulled his wand out and tapped his attire to look like one of the muggles. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and pink button down dress shirt.

He turned his wand to Montague, "Are you next?"

Montague rolled his eyes and did the same thing; we wore the same outfit as Nott.

Angelina, Katie, Alice were in the back dancing, laughing, and having fun. They were in the zone until they finished their drinks and Angelina yelled, "I'll go get us more. What did you order Lee?"

Lee whom was all over Alice looked over replying, "I asked him to get something for my girlfriend and her friends. He said something about a sex on the beach. I said sounded great and gave him this 50, he gave me this back."

Angelina nodded, "I'll go ask for sex on the beach then. "

Katie smiled, "I'll go with to help."

Then the two of them scooted off to the bar, where two guys stood talking to the bar tender. They were quit fit guys. One was a bigger build then the other, but they sure looked like they spent time running round the quidditch pitch. Then Angelina scolded to herself muggles don't play quidditch.

One of them saw her looking and looked her way as she turned her head a bit embarrassed.

Katie getting a little annoyed asked, "What's taking so bloody long?"

Angelina sighed pointing to the pair dressed alike and Katie smiled stating, "Are they fit or what?"

Angelina looked at her, "Down Katie you have George at home."

Katie rolled her eyes, "No I don't he doesn't want to start anything until the war's over. So I don't have anything at home, I'm going to approach them.

Angelina turned around wide eyes, "Katie no."

To late she walked right up to them and pushed her chest out stating, "Oy can I get a drink or what?"

The bartender looked at Katie's chest and said, "Anything it's on the house."

Katie smiled giving the guy standing next to them a one over, "I need four sex on the beaches."

The bartender nodded and began to pour the drinks. Angelina came up to stand next to Katie whom was pretending not to check the guy standing next to her out.

The bartender gave her the drinks then said, "You want to do a shot? It's on the house as well."

Angelina didn't know what a shot was nor did Katie. She looked at Angelina whom shrugged her shoulders.

The bartender said, "Your friend can have one too."

Katie smiled, "Sure, what's a shot?"

The bartender smiled, "You take the liquor and you drink it really fast in one go."

"Sure"

The bartender gave it to them and Katie and Angelina said cheers and swallowed it in one go. Angelina thought she was going to be sick, the liquor burned almost as bad as fire whiskey.

Katie smiled then turned to Angelina, "Lets run away."

Angelina nodded and Katie smiled taking the drinks, "Thanks"

The bartender winked, "Anytime."

Katie took two drinks and rushed off leaving Angelina to gather the other two. She was having a bit of trouble, but finally got herself together when the guy that was checking Katie out leaned over yelling, "What's the name of your friend?"

Angelina not looking at the guy replied thinking quick on her feet, "Ann, her name is Ann," in a groggy voice. Her voice was strained from all the yelling.

The guy nodded then stated, "My friend wants to know your name."

Angelina snorted looking up from the two cups in her hand, "Natalie."

"I know a girl name Natalie, but I don't think you're her are you?"

Angelina laughed, "Was that a pick-up line?"  
>She couldn't believe that some muggle bloke was trying to pick her up.<p>

He talked over the music, "Maybe, maybe not Natalie, do you want it to be a pick-up line?"

Angelina still laughing shook her head no stating, "No, I'm afraid your not my body type."

Nott laughed, "Really I'm not your body type, is my silent friend over here your body type."

Angelina looked past him and meat the bored gaze of his friend. His friends eyes seemed to shin in the light, but she couldn't make out their color at the moment everything looked red.

Feeling her drinking in his appearance he a raised a eyebrow at her. He had a low cut beard, his hair was a bit shaggy like he was letting it grow out, and it goes through that crazy phase, but he managed to look good.

She felt like she knew this person, but it was dark, and she couldn't really see his face. Angelina said nonchalantly, "He's okay."

She grabbed her two drinks and made her way back to her friends, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the bloke.

Nott just smiled and looked over at Montague, "I guess we haven't lost it."

Montague rolled his eyes, " Are you done playing muggle?"

Nott shook his head; "Nope, I'll have one of those sex on the beaches."

The bartender looked at Nott curiously but poured the drink nonetheless.

()()()()()

So i figured wizards don't do shots... I find Nott drinking a sex on the beach so cute..lol


	20. snogging, shagging, and recklessness

A/N: Moving mmmooooooving :) right along. I hope to be done by this weekend. If everything happens the way it should... The again plans are made to be broken...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Angelina felt a little buzzed, not fire whiskey buzzed but something close. Not to mention she felt like she was pissing a river, other than that everyone was having so much fun, it was great. Then the two blokes that were at the bar came their way and Katie a little tipsy to say the least said, "Oy sexy blokes in the pink."<p>

Nott buzzed as well looked over at the girl from earlier with the nice tits. He smiled and waved at her as he walked towards her and her group of friends.

Nott eying the group called out, " 'ello Ann right?"

Katie made a face and Angelina interrupted, "Ya, she's Ann I'm Natalie and this is Rene and her fiancé Mark."

Alice eying the two guys that Katie had called over extended her hand, "Rene it's a pleasure, and you are?"

Nott smiled at the group, "I'm Greg nice to meet you, and this is my friend..."

Nott didn't know what to say, he couldn't say Graham could he? Montague noticing the pause said, "Alex."

The group smiled, Katie moving in closer for the kill said, "Pleasure."

Nott nodded and Katie stood there nicely for a bit until she came onto Greg pulling him in for a dancing session.

Alice and Lee were dancing and all over each other leaving Angelina with Alex. Then Katie pulled Angelina into her dancing with Greg, and Angelina grabbed Alex. He seemed pretty good at dancing Angelina had to admit. Angelina danced with Alex while Katie had dry sex with Greg.

Angelina was so buzzed that she just laughed at Katie, she didn't care anymore. If they lived or died tonight it didn't matter, what mattered was the beat and how good it felt to dance without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>Angelina didn't know where Katie and Greg had disappeared to, but when she turned around and stooped dancing Alex stopped as well. Angelina asked him, "Where did my friend go?"<p>

Montague looked down at the pretty masked girl replying, "She pulled my mate in the direction of the loo."

Angelina nodded, not sure of what to do. She didn't know if she should dance with Alex until Katie returned or to just stand there waiting. She thought it was funny seeing as Alex stood as though he was wrestling with the same problem. Biting her lip Angelina decided that she would dance with him until Katie got back, it couldn't cause any harm.

The music slowed down to a slow dance, and Angelina a little surprised by her self confidence closed the gap between her and Alex. She nicely wrapped her arms around his neck swaying to the music like all the other couples.

Montague was a little surprised by the muggle girl's actions. Not wanting to hurt her feelings or push her away while Nott devoured her friend he sighed, placing his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. To think here he was a Death Eater slow dancing with a muggle. He looked down at her as she rested her head on his shoulder. She smelt of lavender and sweat. Montague began to think that maybe tonight he didn't have to be a Death Eater, and wizard first. Maybe he could be a man with an undeniably beautiful woman in his arms that wanted him.

Montague brought his face close to Angelina's as she stared at him with a small smile.

Montague kissed the muggle girl named Natalie. Angelina kissed the masked boy back. He tasted of peppermint, and muggle liquor. Angelina didn't know why but it had so much fire behind it. She kissed him back with almost as much urgency and desperation. His hands were in her hair while pulling her closer to him. Angelina's heart was beating wildly as she pulled back and looked into his eyes, then engulfed him into another snog.

He was so gentle as he kissed at her neck. She couldn't believe that she was doing this with a muggle nonetheless. Right now that didn't matter she thought as they made there way into the dark corridor. The fact that he was muggle or that she was a witch didn't matter. All that mattered in those seconds with him pressed up against her was the desire and pint up want that she had. With that mask on she pretended he was him, she pretended that he was the man that she had loved that wore a mark different from hers.

Montague enjoyed the feeling of the girls skin against him as he pressed her against the wall. It had been a bit since he had a woman that he actually wanted in his hands. He might not have known whom she was really, but he pretended that he did. He pretended that she was his first love. The girl that he could never touch in the ways he wanted to. The girl's whom honey eyes had stolen his soul.

She had always pictured losing it differently, under different circumstances. For some reason all those pictures she had thought about so long ago were erased and replaced with the way Alex rubbed at her nipples through her shirt as she soiled her underwear. However when he tugged at her underwear images of the Death Eater that had violated her not so long ago came flooding into her brain. She almost pushed the bloke away, but as he touched her he became imprinted in her memory. Soon the cold switch that had been switched on was switched off by the gentle stroking of his fingers.

As he entered into her he was surprised by her tightness, and she cried out in pleasure and pain. He panicked, never in his life had Montague panicked. Angelina sensing it whispered, "It's okay, it's okay keep going." Montague did, he kept going until he reached his climax, and she did as well. When he pulled out he kissed her neck, holding her tenderly like he would have done if it were her. He didn't know why this girl evoked these tender feelings inside him.

She caught her breath in his arms when she looked into his eyes she thought she saw blazing dark blue. She dismissed it, surly the alcohol was playing tricks on her.

When they had finished she had gathered her bearings they returned to the dance floor, where they swayed to the music until Katie and Nott returned. When they did Angelina looked down at her watch that read 4am. Her eyes got big as she exclaimed, "Shit we've got to go we're late. We're at least almost an hour late, We've got to go."

Montague was a little surprised. Lee and Alice whom were lovey dovey dancing said, "Okay lets go."

Katie was hanging all over Greg and kissing him. Angelina grabbed her arm, "Come on, we have to go we're late."

Katie nodded then pulled Greg into another kiss, Angelina rolled her eyes and tried to avoid Alex's gaze. However once she got Katie away from Greg, Alex caught her arm, as she was about to push the group out and pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately. She returned his kiss not knowing why she couldn't leave this muggle's arms, then she pulled away looking onto his masked face she said, "Take care

Alex kissed her again one last time, he felt like Angelina was disappearing in front of him again. He wasn't going to hold back this time, when he pulled away he said, "You too."

Angelina smiled at the horsed voice it sounded so familiar, in the dark.

Then Angelina and the group rushed out of the bar with the masks on their face and the freezing cold nipped at their senses, as they ran a little drunk towards the campsite.

When they arrived Dean yelled out in fright, looking at the lot of them confused "Where the bloody hell have you been? We were supposed to leave an hour ago."

Angelina smiled, Katie laughed, Alice and lee held onto each other and swayed.

Dean raised an eyebrow at the lot without coats, and masks on that covered their facial region.

Dean shook his head in disbelief, "Just hurry and get in here before Death Eaters find out that we're out here."

Angelina, Katie, Alice, and Lee stumbled into the tent Oliver looked curiously at them, "What the bloody hell happened to you lot?"

Feeling like scorn children they laughed and Katie scooted up to Oliver stating, "Awe daddy don't be mad."

When she leaned over as though she were going to kiss him, Angelina said, "Honestly Katie two in one night."

Katie pouted, "I always wanted to kiss Oliver Wood before I died."

Angelina thought about it then replied, "Okay."

Oliver looked at Angelina as though she was crazy and Katie planted a nice wet one on Oliver's lips.

This was how the end began with snogging, shagging, and recklessness, while the Death Eaters plotted their deaths.

* * *

><p>They got themselves together as much as possible and arrived at the secrete house an hour and a half later. They reeked of muggle alcohol nonetheless, but they were now dressed properly and apparated without splicing themselves. When they arrived outside the house they looked about trying to find the markings Fred and George told them about. When they found them Dean said the incantation and they were given entrance to the small town house. When they arrived there were no safety mechanisms in place. So they just walked in however they were greeted by a beyond pissed off Fred Weasley sitting on the steps.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" Fred yelled at them coming down the steps with George behind him.

Everyone seemed to tense up, and Angelina still a little tipsy said, "We couldn't get a good window, so we had to wait."

Fred nodded, "That makes since, well you're all here now so lets get some rest shall we?"

Everyone agreed as they filled up the stairs. George showed them where they were to sleep while Fred locked up, and came up after them. Katie was all over George and when he was done she pulled him into her room, Angelina called out, "Slag."

Katie flicked her off for the second time that night. Angelina laughed then yawning she went to her designated room, and dropped her bag down. She had washed up before they left the tent. Angelina took her boots off and sat on the single bed.

There was a knock at her door as she laid back, "Come in."

Angelina's door opened and Fred came in shutting it quietly behind him. Angelina smiled a small smile over at him. Fred came and sat down on the bed next to her, "I was kind of really worried about you lot."

Angelina staring up at the ceiling feeling a little guilty, "Sorry about that... it's just that we had a situation that I didn't handle well, and we missed the addressed time."

Fred nodded, "Ya, I figured as much. You lot are always so reckless sometimes."

Angelina shrugged her shoulders, "Katie just wanted to live a little. I mean it could have gotten us killed but it didn't. I'm kind of glad we did it."

Fred nodded again, "Sure." Then he laid back onto her bed sighing as he rested the palms of his hands behind his head.

She felt like she had a huge burden lifted off of her. Her time with the masked man seemed like a dream. A dream that set her free curing her puppy love. She knew she couldn't be with the real Montague, and she accepted that.

Fred let out a puff of air, and Angelina glanced over at him, "Fred what's the matter?"

Fred sighed again, "I'm just tired and ready to get back to normal life."

Angelina smiled, "I hear ya."

Fred turned to look at her, "Angelina when this is all said and done with, will you marry me?"

Angelina looked shocked at Fred exclaiming, "What?"

Fred smiled and touched her face stating, "I just want to settle down when this is all over with, and I want to settle with you. I mean not right after the battle we get married, I'm just saying that after we date for a bit we get married, have a kid or two, run the joke shop that sort of thing."

Angelina smiled at Fred, "I think I'd like that."

Fred smiled, "That's a relief, I thought maybe you'd been waiting around for Wood or something."

Angelina laughed at Fred, "No, you know we're all just friends. Plus love triangles are so overrated."

Fred chuckled staring into Angelina's sweet almond eyes smiling he replied, "Tell me about it."

Angelina sighed, "Epically ones involving you. I don't want some crazy girl trying to stitch me up again."

Fred made a face, "I said I was sorry about that."

Angelina rolled her eyes playfully stating, "Oh yes your sorry covers everything."

Fred looking from Angelina's eyes to her mouth leaned in asking, "Does this cover it" as he kissed her.

Angelina a little surprised at first, then she melted into him. When he pulled away she said, "Maybe," with a playful smile on her face.

Fred raised an eyebrow at her, "I won't stop until you say yes."

Angelina running her hands through his ginger locks said, "Sounds wonderful to me."

()()()()()


	21. Loose Ends For the End

A/n:Moving moving moving moving riiight along :)

Shout out to all the reviewers/ readers/ fav adders/ alert adders. :)

Discalimer: JKR owns it alll, in case I haven't been clear through out the whole story that she owns the characters and original plot.

Enjoy.. this ride is coming to an end I'm afraid

* * *

><p>Montague and Nott left shortly after the women they had been consorting with left. When things seemed clear they left and with a pop they were at their tents throwing shit together to get to Hogsmeade. Nott was a little too happy whistling and such, driving Montague mad, "Would you stop that insufferable noise?"<p>

Nott chuckled, "Sorry mate can't be helped."  
>Montague rolled his eyes as he threw some more stuff into his bag.<p>

When they arrived in Hogsmeade it was like Death Eater city. Snape was sitting in some small house drinking a butter beer when they entered.

Seeing it was them he said, "I assume that the woods you left are Potter free."

Nott, and Montague nodded as Nott replied, "Yes, we checked before and after the departure of Flint and Parkinson Jr."

Snape nodded, "Good, How bout the snatcher situation in that area? The dark lord is growing very displeased with them."

"That situation is very much contained," Montague said crossing his arms over this chest.

Snape nodded looking back at the book he was reading, "Very nice, you didn't miss anything important other than Marcus and Parkison jr. almost being killed by the Dark Lord earlier tonight. Evidently you two didn't want to raid a muggle night club bout 10 kilometers from here. Word caught wind that they wanted to go back to the night club with a couple more Death Eaters. The Dark Lord found out, and pulled them in front of a rather large congregation.

You have a choice of Malfoy, Zambini, and Goyle, or Warrington, Gates, and Quade. Each one of you pick one and go off to your sleeping quarters."

Montague took the one with Malfoy while, Nott took Warrington and they went their separate ways. Montague entered the small house heading immediately upstairs. All the bedroom doors were closed except one. Montague figuring that it was his entered the room and emptied his pockets. Satisfied he then stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed. It was cold, but soft Montague thought as he drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>That day was strangely calm, Angelina mussed as she sat at the kitchen table sipping tea. Katie was cooking breakfast,Oliver, Lee , Dean and Alice were playing some game. George and Fred were sleeping in, but things felt surreal sitting there. Angelina sighed stirring her tea, she knew that they were safe right now, but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that something wicked was about to come their way. Angelina left the kitchen to go back up-stairs to see Fred.<p>

He laid there in bed his eyes closed passed out. Angelina smiled as she put the cup of tea down on the side table next to the small bed. She had no idea how the both of them fitted. She sat down and kissed his forehead causing him to stir. Opening his eyes to see that it was her he smiled and opened his arms. Angelina got into the small bed and curled up with him her head resting on his chest. His heart pounded in her ears as he kissed the top of her head.

"Today feels like the end, doesn't it?"

Fred smelt Angelina's hair, it smelt of lavender "No, I think it feels like another day of waiting, and love making."

Angelina sat up and hit Fred, whom shrugged, "I can't help it honestly, I'm a bit addicted if you want to know the truth."

Angelina laughed kissing him as he said, "You smell like you could use another shower," wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Angelina shook her head laughing at him nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Montague was in the shower letting the water wash over him. It felt nice, not as nice as his shower in his manor but it would do. He was enjoying the water when there was a knock on the door. Montague pretended not to notice it, until the individual banged again. Montague turned the tap off, grabbing a towel he opened the door. There Snape stood in his usual annoying demeanor.<p>

Montague dripping wet looked at the older man annoyed, "Have you nothing better to do then come peeping in on me while I shower?"

Snape snorting told Graham, "Don't flatter yourself, I'm only here to tell you that you need to get your papers in order."

Montague whom got another towel and was running it through his hair looked at Snape as though he was crazy, "For what, I have no intentions of dying."

Snape rolled his eyes at the young man stating, "Right, well seeing as you're the last surviving heir of your estate I think making preparations isn't a bad thing."

Montague sighed stepping out of the bathroom and walking towards his room asked, "And If I don't?"

Snape not following behind Montague called out down the hallway, "Do as you please, your appointment it at 3 pm."

With that Snape turned and left the younger gentleman to think. Montague rubbed his hair furiously, was it really coming down to this. Once he dressed he went down stairs where the rest of the idiots he lived with were.

Crabe and Goyle were playing cards making a racket. Montague took a seat taking a liquorish wand from off the table. He bit into it and after a while he had them deal him in. Round quarter to three, Montague stood and exited the small cottage. There were Dementors, Death Eaters, and Wolfs stalking about. Montague nodded to a lot of them as he opened and went into Snape's cottage.

There were quite a few others sitting their. Montague nodded to them as well as he sat and waited until the person in front of him to come out. He didn't have to wait long because the Malfoys exited the room, Malfoy senior nodded to Montague. Montague nodded back as they exited, Malfoy's mother was a little teary eyed.

An old man that Montague had meat before a long time ago came out of the room to greet him, "Mr. Montague."

Montague stood and entered the room followed behind the older gentleman back into the room.

* * *

><p>Angelina and the whole gang were laughing as they played a game of exploding Snap. Angelina missed times like these. Compared to now potions homework, pimples and quidditch practice were child's play.<p>

Fred leaned over and kissed Angelina whom pushed him away, "Don't play dirty." Katie yelled out pushing Oliver whom sat next to her. Dean got up and went to fridge that was stock piled with butter beer. He exclaimed, "Mates have you been hiding butter beer all this time ?"

George looked over at Dean, "They're for when the war's over."

Dean made a face , "What if I don't live for this war to be over! Lets drink them tonight!"

Katie whined, "Lets, I miss butter beer so much."

Lee laughed stating, "Hell ya! Lets just have a drink or two."

Fred looked at Angelina whom shrugged her shoulders. Fred sighed, "Fine but I'm toasting."

Fred smiled looked about the room at his closest friends raising his glass he said, "You lot are the best Mates a bloke could have. I'm really glad to have met you all, and gone through this with you. So lets drink to the fall of the Dark Lord, To Harry Potter, and to my sexiness."

Angelina hit him, and George smiled stating, "here here."

They drank their butter beer and continued to play as though it was a dorm party. Only they weren't going to get drunk in case…. In case tonight was the end.

* * *

><p>Montague had finished signing things off, the little man smiled a small smile asking, "Are you sure about this?"<p>

Montague placed the quill down, "Do I not look sure about it?"

The old man looked uneasy at Montague commenting, "It's just that these are pretty extreme choices."

Montague shrugged his shoulders stating, "Dying is a pretty extreme thing. Seeing as I'm the last living heir it's my right to do whatever I dam well please. This is what I want, in case of incarceration, in case of dieing, and in case of the prophecies being fulfilled or not. Is this all you need of me?"

The older man looked at the not very nice boy, "Yes this will be all, but know there is no going back from this. These parchments are set in stone."

Montague threw the quill onto the desk and stood. Before he exited he threw over his should, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Then he went back to his cottage to find an number of individuals there, Boyle, Malfoy, Zambini, Nott, Warrington, Derrick and Pucey.

Montague stood leaning in the door way as the lot played a card game.

"Is this a Syltherin team reunion or something," Montague asked walking into the cottage and shutting the door behind him.

Boyle smirked looking up stated, "Long time no see Monti. How's the parents?"

Montague ignored Boyle's comments and walked into the kitchen they had already popped open a bottle of butter beer. Montague took a glass and poured himself some, he took a swig of the sweet drink.

Pucey looked at Montague from the corner of his eyes, "Care to bet away your inheritance Montague?"

Montague turned towards the group, not saying anything as he continued to drink his butter beer.

Warrington sighed threw is cards down, "I'm done."

Nott nodded placing his cards down, looking from Pucey to Boyle. The two older boys looked at each other, then looked at Warrington and Nott, "Some things never change," Pucey said looking bout the room.

Nott stretched,"Since everyone's here Why don't you tell us why you came calling? "

Pucey looked bout the room then said, "We're here on some business."

Warrington looked between the two of them, "What kind of business?"

Boyle looked at the lot of them then asked, "You do remember Bletchley don't you?"

Montague placed his butter beer on the counter, "What of him?"

Pucey sighed, "He died a while back, on auctions of being a spy. I just want to know which one of you fuckers stitched him up?"

Nott sneered stating, "You got the wrong lot."

Boyle chuckled stating, "I don't think so, considering I did some snooping about and uncovered that all of you had this wanted parchment in your possessions."

Boyle placed the flyer of Angelina onto the table. Nott picked it up, "You say you found this in all of our things. Did you find any other wanted parchment?"

Pucey snatched the parchment from Notts hands , "That's not the point. The point is that he had this flyer at his home, in some bedroom. This bloody wanted poster of Johnson that you had?"

Warrington annoyed ran his hand through his hair, "Along with a whole bunch of other ones."

Zambini made a face, "Plus that's one of the fake ones, I kept it around for a wank every now and then. It's not a crime, you should see the faces of some of those other girls on the parchments."

Nott rolled his eyes, "All you've found is a bunch of people whom have the same wanking habits."

Montague tired of their stupidity asked "Are you done?"

Boyle glared at the lot of them stated, "No, you're the last group we've asked. If it wasn't you all whom else could it have been."

Derrick annoyed said, "Look you're right barking mad, none of us gave the dark lord his name. So go molest someone else, you three have always been idiotic pests."

Pucey was about to say something when the door of the cottage opened and in walked Snape. Seeing the lot of his former students, and the tension in the air he asked, "What is going on gentlemen? Is there a reason the lot of you are sitting around here when you shouldn't be?"

Pucey and Boyle turned to stare at the ex-potions master.

"Pucey, Boyle why are you here?" Snape asked shutting the door behind him.

Pucey and Boyle exchanged looks stated, "Just visiting some old school mates before the final battle begins."

Snape folded his arms, "Funny word goin round is that you've been asking about the individual that turned Bletchey in to the Dark Lord as a spy."

Pucey and Boyle glared at the man standing from their seats.

Snape noticing the glares said, "Well let me settle this for you, I was the individual that turned Blethchey in for conspiracy. Turns out he took the hostage that was supposed to be taken in from a raid of the Order. Than he sold said hostage into the black market without a trace. He was so lucky that the Dark Lord simply disposed of him instead of making an example out of him."

Pucey and Boyle looked from one to the other as Snape raised an eyebrow faking curious he asked, "Did you not know of his transgressions gentleman? Of course not, well you better get back to your post before the Dark Lord finds out."

Pucey and Boyle glaring at Snape as they stormed out of the cottage. Snape looked about the room then left, Montague picked up his butter beer and sipped it.

Zambini yawned, "Never a dull moment I tell you."

Derrick cracked his knuckles, "Those two are a bunch of bumbling idiots. I didn't even know Miles had joined?"

Nott picked up the parchment and looked down at Angelina's face stated, "Nor did I."

Malfoy took the parchment from Nott then crumpled it up. Warrington sighed it felt like that wanted flyer was destined to haunt them until the end of time.

()()()()()()()())()()


	22. The End

A/n: Enjoy Enjoy Enjoy Enjoy :)

OXOX to all the wonderful reviewers/readers/ alert adders/ fav adders.

Disclaimer: I don't own it JKR does. No-profit involved at all...

* * *

><p>Dean looked about from his lounging position in an arm chair, "It feels like the end is creeping up on us doesn't it?"<p>

George yawned stating, "I don't think it's going to be any time soon."

Angelina smiled a small smile, she wanted to believe his words, but a large part of her didn't. She could feel the end as well, it hung like a smog. Angelina tried to focus on something else as she laid on the couch snuggled up with Fred. He kept stroked her hair as she listened to his heart.

Fred smiled a little, "Today was a great day."

Angelina nodded, "It was," however the air around them seemed to be suffocating her. The atmosphere reminded her of the calm before a massive storm. She held Fred tighter, "Please make it out of this alive. If I lose you I don't know what I'll do?"

Fred kissed Angelina's forehead, "Hopefully dye your hair a different color. I prefer ginger."

Angelina looked up at him as though he was crazy, "Have you gone mad?"

Fred laughed, "We're too good to worry about something like dying Ang. It's not going to happen."

Angelina wished she could bank on his confidence, however something didn't sit right with her. So she held onto Fred, suppressing the negative energy that she felt. She hoped that Merlin would give her the happy ending she wanted.

* * *

><p>Montague sat outside in one of the Potter watch posts when the alarm sounded. He jumped up from his seat as Nott came rushing out of the cottage not far from where he sat. Everyone was in a mad dash looking about for Harry Potter, Montague put his mask on. He had been waiting for this moment for sometime, the end was finally here.<p>

Nott nodded in Montague's direction and took off, followed by Montague rushing off as well. He hoped Potter made it to Hogwarts.

There was a banging at the door, Angelina had fallen asleep on Fred's chest in the living area. Fred sat up untangling himself from her he rushed to open the door. There stood Lupin and Tonks, Fred pulled them into the townhouse.

Lupin with his wand drawn asked,"What were the last orders Harry told us?"

Fred running a hand through his hair replied, "Don't make me bury you."

Lupin lowered his wand, "It's time, we've received word that Harry has gotten into Hogwarts. We need to leave now."

Fred nodded turning to Angelina, "Get ready this is it."

Angelina nodded and walked forward hugging Tonks whom hugged her back. She didn't know why she hugged the woman, but it seemed fitting, Fred went about waking the others. Then with a pop they were in Hogsmeade, their markings began to get warmer as they looked about. It seemed as though the town had been deserted. They creeped about in the snow until they found where Dumbledore's brother lived. He ushered them in, everyone hugged each other before going through the portal. Katie looked as though she might cry, Angelina kissed her check, "See you on the other end."

Angelina behind Fred crawled into the belly of the beast.

* * *

><p>Montague was fighting death eaters from the inside. The best thing was that once total pandemonium set in things weren't clear whom was whom and it was easy. Nott, Warrington, and himself fought secretly sending curses this way, and that. Montague found the forest the best place to take people out. Things seemed to be looking bad on the Order side, however once Montague walked out of the woods he found that Father Christmas might deliver.<p>

Angelina was fighting with all her might, curses flying everywhere. She had lost track of Fred and George some time ago. She went to help out some kids that seemed to be getting ganged up on. This lot of Death Eaters were striking to kill Angelina notice as she sent of a string of curses. She was fighting furiously with this one Death Eater. Before she knew it the words Avadakevara came out of his mouth and Angelina fought him back with the same curse. To her luck and horror, her spell landed. She turned away quick enough to hear a girl scream out, Angelina ran down the hall in her direction.

She sent a nasty spell at the back of the death eater and helped the girl up off the ground. Lavender Brown stood shaking then her eyes got big and she threw a spell falling into Angelina. As Angelina whirled around one Death Eater fell to the ground but two more stepped out. Angelina holding onto the shaking girl with one hand said the first curses that came to her mind however before they landed the Death Eaters were already on the ground. Angelina stared wide eyed as Draco Malfoy walked past and waved his hand.

Angelina holding onto Lavender tried to move her away to a safer place. As she struggled with the girl she saw a wolf-man. Angelina pulled her wand out and set off a sting of curses as he charged at them. None of the curses seemed to hit him, and Angelina prepared her self to be mauled, only to see the man only a meter away fall to the ground dead.

"Oy you alright." A familiar voice called out. Angelina looked up from the dead body to see Oliver Wood her savior. Lavender was still shaking badly, "my insides are on fire."

Angelina nodded and then the announcement calling off the first wave of dark forces sounded. Oliver helped Angelina get Lavender to the Great Hall. When they entered the hall there was screaming and crying. Angelina looked up from helping Lavender to see a fury of red. Angelina stood unmoved for a minute, her heart beat wildly inside her chest, like her heart would burst.

She held her breath, as she walked slowly towards the group whom stood crying. Mr. Weasley held Mrs. Weasley and Ron stood comforting Ginny. Angelina's feet carried her forward towards the redhead that laid on the ground. When she got close enough to identify the body she fell to her knees at Fred's side. She touched his cold hands looking into his closed eyes.

She couldn't help the hysteric cries that escaped her mouth, "Fred" she said between breaths.

"Fred" She said hoping that he would wake, but his still body just laid there. George grabbed and pulled her away into his arms while she cried and screamed as though keeping the sound in would suffocate her. Then the call from Harry Potter rang out again. It seemed to still her tears, as she looked up into George's eyes, he was crying as well. Angelina wiped one of his tears away. He hugged Angelina tighter, Angelina wrapped her arms around him. Molly seeing the two came up to them and in a tearful voice engulfed them both into a hug stating, "It'll be okay, It'll be okay."

In Fred's mother's arms it didn't feel okay, it felt everything but okay. Angelina all of the sudden was overcome with the need to vomit and rushed out of the hall. George looked at Molly whom kissed her son, "You should make sure she's alright."

Angelina stood there amongst the rubble throwing up, until she couldn't do anything but dry heave. Feeling a soothing hand on her back Angelina looked over her shoulder to see George's kind face as she wiped her mouth. She walked a little ways away from where she emptied the contents of her stomach and slid down to the rubble covered floor.

George sat down next to her, Angelina asked, "Where's Potter gone to?"

George sighed stating, "Who knows, but we're ready to hold our ground."

Angelina nodded as she put her head into her hands. George patted her back and said, "We have to go on until this is over. Once we've won then we can mourn him properly."

Angelina nodded wiping the tears that had escaped her eyes said, "I want to kill the fucker who did this."

George wipping tears of his own said, "I know, the spies already did. They were the ones that brought his body back to dad."

Angelina put her head back into her hands. McGonagall walked past them, seeing whom they were she said, "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Johnson we need you outside, they're coming."

George nodded his head and stood extending his hand to Angelina. Angelina saw his hand through her tears and took it. She stood and wiped her face again.

McGonagall seeing Angelina's tear stained face said, "The worst isn't over yet. I know you two are in pain, but don't let his death be in vain. Put on those brace faces I know you have, left your chins up, and lets make those whom we loved and cherished proud."

Angelina nodded as a few more tears slipped from her eyes.

"Good," McGonagall said, patting Angelina and George on the shoulder. The two followed her out of the front entrance of the castle where history would be written.

()()()()()()()())()()()()


	23. Epilogue 1

A/N:Part one of the ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own any any any any of it.

* * *

><p><em>Three years after final battle<em>

There was a banging at his cell door before it opened. Montague sat up staring at the guard bemused.

"You have a visitor," the guard said grabbing Montague cuffing him and throwing him out of his cell. Montague used to the treatment rolled his shoulders keeping his anger in check as the man pulled his chains towards the visitation area.

Montague hoped it was Potter delivering news about his appeal to be acquitted of his charges fully but he highly doubted it. He had been given the lessened amount along with Nott for turning themselves in after they spent two years chasing after rouge Death eaters.

The lessened sentence was twenty-five years, and exemption from the demeanor's kiss. Thinking back to it Montague couldn't help but snort. He put his ass on the line and still got dicked over in the end. If he knew this was the extent to which he would be punished he would have stayed a fugitive of the state, and told the Order to go fuck themselves. Oh well, the past is the past he thought as the door buzzed and he was brought into the visiting area.

His eyes scanned the area of the brightly light room. There was a woman sitting at the long table. She looked strikingly familiar Montague thought walking up to take the seat he was chained to. The brown skinned girl with a smart short hair cut sat on the other side of the table stared at him coldly.

Montague looked down the table at her curious. Why was she of all people visiting him? Angelina sat bone straight, her hands shook as she handed a bit of parchment to the guard. The guard took the parchment said a few spells to it, then satisfied he walked towards Montague and placed the parchment down in front of him. Montague looked down at the parchment, there was a picture of a child. He stared at it confused then sat the picture aside.

He read the parchment:

_Ms. Johnson,_

_ We have done the blood test concerning case number 23471. Your son Sebastian Frederick Johnson is the last surviving Montague heir. Arrangements are being made with the The Order of the Phoenix's Cardinal to address the estate issues. We appreciate your cooperation..._

Montague didn't read the rest of the letter he dropped it shocked. When had he, Montague thought looking across the table at her astonished? Angelina's eyes seemed to pierce into him blazing with anger. Blinking a couple times his throat got dry. When had he had sex with Johnson, he thought trying to recall the incident. Angelina said to the guard, "Tell Mr. Montague to read the second page of the parchment. I haven't got all day."

The guard nodded then went into Montague's space stating, "Ms. Johnson said for you to read the second page of the parchment."

Montague looking at her wide-eyed shifted the paper.

He scanned the parchment:

_"I'm just as surprised as you, If not more considering I thought my child was a product of something else. There's only one question I have for you Montague. Did you go to a muggle disco during the war?_

_That is the only way that this could make any sense._"

Montague wanted so bad to run his hands over his face. How could this happen he thought still staring at the parchment. He had forgotten the anti-conception spell, hadn't he. Montague didn't know what to say, he just stared at Angelina on the other side of the room.

The guard came back over to Montague's side, "She wants you to nod your head yes or no."

Montague still shocked nodded his head yes. That seemed to be enough for Angelina. She stood and left as he sat there nodding his head like an idiot. The guard on his side of the divide approached Montague picking up the parchment in front of him. Montague was made to stand, but before leaving he asked, "Can I keep the picture."

The guard looked down at the picture of a woman holding a chubby baby.

"Sure," the guard said checking it for extra spells and such.

Once back inside of his cell Montague sat there on his concrete slab with the picture of Angelina and the child in his hands. The little boy smiled and laughed in Angelina's arms. She smiled lovingly down at him, as he snuggled into her. He turned the picture it read October 30th Sebastian Fredrick Johnson.

* * *

><p>Angelina stood in the lift on the way down from the visitation room. She closed her eyes trying to calm her emotions. She knew there was a chance that Sebastian wasn't Fred's. She had been stupid and foolish that night at the muggle disco. She always assumed that if the child wasn't Fred's his father was some muggle. Never had she imagined that it was Montague. She didn't understand that since it was Montague why hadn't he said an anti-conception spell.<p>

Angelina huffed angry with herself as the lift came to a stop, she exited. She walked towards the apparation point, after going through security she apparated to her brothers. In the apparation foyer she was greeted by a house elf that took her to where her older brother's wife was. Angelina walked into the children's playroom, her oldest nephew was playing with blocks, and Sebastian was playing with a toy train. Her older brother's wife sat in the chair rocking their newborn.

Seeing Angelina she smiled at her. Angelina smiled back as Sebastian seeing his mother yelled rushing up to her. Angelina happy to see the little lion grabbed him picking him up. She kissed him, as he happily giggled in her arms. Once he settled Rachel, her older brother's wife, asked, "Did you get everything done?"

Angelina looking over at the woman and nodded stating, "Yes I did," as she looked into Sebastian's blazing dark blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Eight years after the final battle<em>

Angelina had dropped Sebastian off at Magical Minds Primary education earlier that morning, and was sleeping in. She usually kept him home on her off days however today was Valentines day. Sebastian wanted to give Dominique Weasley the special valentine he had made. Angelina smiled at the thought that her son was smitten with a Weasley. He must get that from her she mussed. It was good that he got his personality from her, however his looks not so much. He was a mocha Graham with almond shaped eyes.

Sometimes even the looks Sebastian gave her at times screamed Graham. Here she was thinking Fred would haunt her, but instead it is Montague that haunted her. She was almost back to sleep when her doorbell chimed. Angelina sighed as it chimed again, she got out of bed grabbing her robe. She assumed it was Katie or someone. They usually liked to call on her at ungodly hours on her days off.

Angelina grabbed her robe and headed down the stairs. Her house elves had their day off today, Angelina sighed thinking about it. She was all for elf rights, but she felt as though they were always off when she needed them the most. Angelina reached the stairs, and descending them. Annoyed she pulled open her front door, however Katie Weasley nor anyone to that effect was stating on her doorstep. No this morning none other than ex-convicted Death Eater Graham Montague stood on her doorstep.

They stared at each other for quite sometime before Montague said, "Hello."

Angelina blinking several times a frown replacing her shock expression, as she closed the door a little bit more, "What do you want?"

Graham had played this scene over and over in his head when he was locked away. However here he was in the thick of it, and he was acting like a bumbling fool.

"I'm here about the signing over of my estate," he said the first thing that came to his mind. It was partially true, he had come to see about it, and his son. Although as noted before standing on Johnson's doorstep while she had such a look on her face, and was obviously dressed in sleeping clothes was not how he envisioned this exchange.

Angelina unsure at first, figured if that was all he wanted it wasn't a problem to let him in. Or was it a problem he was an ex-convicted death eater wasn't he... Graham noticed her hesitation and silently kicked himself, but offered, "I could always have the documents picked up some other time."

Angelina wanted to tell him that might be best, but didn't want to seem intimidated by him. Despite her better judgement she instead she let her Gryffindor pride get the best of her telling him, "No need come in, I have the paper work O'ryan (her brother) gave me sorted."

Angelina tried to calm herself as Montague stepped into her house, and Graham tried not to stare at Angelina's pajama clad form.

* * *

><p>He expected her to look different, for the house to be different. He expected her to slam the door in his face, or for some man to answer the door. He didn't expect her to stare at him, with those beautiful eyes of hers and say, "Come in."<p>

He felt so out place and uneasy, him Graham Montague felt uneasy as he followed her to her study. He observed Angelina as she shifted about her desk looking for the paperwork.

Her hair was now long past her shoulders with long streaks of blonde in it. Her form wasn't as twiggy as he remembered it being, back then. His eyes shifted from her face to the pictures that decorated her desk. Pictures of his son with her, with the Weasley twin and Katie Bell. As he looked at the pictures he couldn't believe how much the child looked like him.

He asked hoping that she'd let him see him, even just once, "Is he here?"

Angelina still searching but not finding what she was looking for asked back, 'Who?"

Graham wanting to pick up the picture of her and Sebastian dressed in HollyHead Harpies jerseys to get a better look at him struggle out, "Sebastian, is he here?"

Angelina looked up into those fucking blue eyes of his. They looked so different,or maybe they looked different because she hadn't seen him so nervous before. Their eyes locked, and her eyes roamed his face. it didn't seem so long ago that she'd seen him. Maybe that was because she saw those eyes and a variation of him in her son every day. She forcing herself to look back down at her desk, and not to be distracted by the character that stood before replied nonchalantly "No, he's at school."

Graham nodded as Angelina so flustered by his appearance continued looking for the folder. She couldn't help but think, _where the hell did I put it? _She had it only yesterday when she signed off on them. She looked up at him again, she didn't know why. Maybe it was see if her son resembled him as much as she thought. Graham caught her gaze again, they silently stared at each other. Not being able to stand her gaze without blurting out foolish things he looked down at the pictures of her loving this child that was his. His child, the child of death eater, he asked feeling stupid and knowing she'd object and throw him out her house, "Is it possible for me to see him?"

Angelina stopped searching through her things and looked up at Graham. She had expected this to come, but not all in one day, not with him standing in her study and her dressed in her pajamas. She observed his appearance again, from his freshly cut greying hair to his a bit too skinny form. While he didn't look bad for a guy whom spent almost six years in prison, he did spend six years in prison. He was death eater, he was someone that could hurt her son. Her child that despite him being half a Montague she loved and cherished. She knew this day would come, but she didn't think it would come so soon. So his question despite being premeditated took her back for a moment.

Graham assuming that the silence meant something said shacking his head anger boiling inside of him. His face changed into a face she knew well he clutched his jaw and frowned he said lightly "You didn't tell him about me did you?"

Angelina thinking what did he have a right to be mad about, exclaimed, "You're getting mad because you think I didn't tell my son about his death Eater father."

The words stung because that's what he was. He was a bleeding death eater, however he was still his father. He just looked at her as she glared at him. A glare he knew so well he said lightly again looking down at the pictures, "I'm still his father regardless of if you've replaced me with some other man."

Angelina's face turned into a frown and she replied to him, "You don't get to walk into my house and do this."

Graham thought for a moment asking, "Do what? Do What Johnson?"

She stepping round her desk to kick him out of her house said, 'You don't get to come in here like you belong here, like you have some right to stand there and be angry. You don't get to do that, you have no right. And if I did replace you with someone he'd be far worthier of my child's love and affection then you'd ever be."

She stood in front of him, he just looked at her angry angry face. He shook his head, "You're wrong."

Angelina snorted, "No I'm right, you could never be the father he needs. You can't be that person you're a fucking death eater. You're a convicted death Eater."

Graham stepped forward towards Angelina he said, "I was a spy for the Order Johnson."

She stepped a challenging step forward pointing a accusing finger at him, "Self preservation, it's also the reason you didn't say a spell that night."

Graham took a step closing the space he whispered, "No, I was just really careless that night. I'm really glad that I was."

He was so close she just stared into his eyes and looked away. Not expecting it his hands came up to touch her face, turning her head to look at him he whispered, "Ask me why I'm really glad."

Angelina near to tears huffed out wanting to push him away, "Because I wasn't a muggle."

He stock his head staring into those honey brown eyes of her he said, "No, because he's the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm not saying I'm not a.."  
>but his words stopped dead because he kissed Angelina. It was deep it was passionate, he didn't want to stop until she pulled away stating, "I can't do this."<p>

He looked at her she pushed him away. She turned her back to him stating, "we can't do this. I spent so much time resenting you when I found out Sebastian was yours. I played this scenario over in my head countless times."

"Johnson."

She held her hand up to stop him, "I told him about you for lack of better judgment. I knew he'd ask and one day you would show up and disappoint him. So I made up the perfect fairytale for him. I'm sorry Montague but I don't want him to devastated by the reality of who you really are."

Graham staring at her back understood her words, but not liking them said, "I can understand that Johnson but I would never disappoint him."

Angelina still not turning round stated, "I'm not raising him the way we were raised. He knows only of love and kindness, and I don't think you could give that to him. I honestly don't think you could be father that he needs."

Graham ran his hand through his hair annoyed shacking his head, "How do you know if you won't give me a chance? Give me a chance Johnson and if I fail I'll go away. I'll leave you and him alone for the rest of your lives. Of course I'll leave him his inheritance, but other than that I'll disappear."

Angelina turned around asking Graham, "Do you mean it?"

Graham looking at her and nodded "I'll even sign it in writing."

"Fine," was all she said as she moved back to her desk. She looked through some things finding the folder finally she held onto it as she opened a drawer with her wand feeling extremely uneasy.

"But before you meet him, you need to read over all these," Angelina holding out a thick folder filled with parchment and the other one.

Graham took them both confused, she said, "It's all the letter he's written to you, and I've answered. I told him you were away doing top secrete missions for Harry. That you couldn't be around until the world didn't need you anymore. So here read these and once you have owl me. Then I'll let you see him and we'll go from there."

Graham understood, as he felt the weight of his short comings in this world without darkness.

They walked in silence as she escorted him to the door the kissed that they shared seemingly forgotten. Yet it was fresh in her mind as she opened the door and Graham exited it. Before shutting the door on him she said, "Graham Montague don't make me regret this."

Graham turned around to look into her beautiful concerned liquid brown eyes.

"I won't Angelina Johnson."

Angelina nodded closing the door and locking it.

()()()()()()()()


	24. Epilogue 2

A/n: A Final thank you for reading/reviewing/ adding to alerts/ adding to favorites. Thanks for the wonderful ride. :)

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Your father will be here shortly now sit down," Angelina scolded her son whom kept standing up in his chair. They were having a birthday brunch at Sebastian's favorite restaurant. Then later on that evening he was having a sleep over.<p>

Angelina's mother Jasminda leaned over asking her daughter, "When are you and Graham going to get married?"

Angelina looked at her mother as though she had gone crazy stating, "Never."

Renaldo Johnson hearing his wives words commented, "Why don't you leave her alone?"

Jasminda huffed stating, "what I was just asking? It's not very becoming for two pureblood people to have a child together yet not be married."

"Mother," Angelina growled hoping that she would stop before Sebastian heard. These days the ten year old's new hobby was ways to get his parents together.

Natalie, Angelina's annoying older sister, pipped in, " I honestly don't see the problem. I'm marrying Theodore Nott and you don't see me complaining."

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Yes, well Montague and I are a bit different."

Natalie rolled her eyes back at her sister stating, "Whatever, I'm about to be happily married and I know you're jealous."

Angelina rolled her eyes again; her family could be so infuriating. As if on cue Montague and Nott came walking towards the table. Angelina pretended not to stare at his handsome appearance in his black tailored robes. Montague ruffled Sebastian's hair hugging the boy and kissing his forehead. As always Sebastian clung to Montague leaving his seat in between her and him to sit in his fathers lap.

Angelina smiled nicely at Graham as he smiled nicely at her. As she stared at Sebastian in Montague's lap she couldn't as usual deny the resemblance. She felt like she contributed no genes at all to the genetic makeup of her child. Nott tickled Sebastian then said, "Man you look more and more like your dad everyday."

Sebastian beamed at the comment while Angelina rolled her eyes stating, "Yes, however I gave birth to him."

Nott nodded stating, "Thank you for that Angelina, you made me the happiest godfather in the world."

Angelina glared at his words, George had been her appointed godfather with Katie as his godmother. However once Montague entered the picture all her basic dynamics changed.

She still spent a great deal with her usual set of friends, but then there was this whole Montague, Nott, and Natalie dynamic that came into existence somehow. If you would have asked her thirteen years ago if she'd end up with Montague as the father of her child, and Nott as her brother-in-law she would have laughed in your face.

* * *

><p>Angelina kept thinking about the snogging session they fumbled into after Natalie's wedding. She was driving her self-mad, she thought rubbing her hands through her hair for the millionth time. Angelina sighed, her quite house did nothing to help. Sebastian was spending the night at a friends house leaving her alone with her demons or namely one, Montague.<p>

After polishing off her second bottle of wine, she had the confidence to confront him. She apparated to a street that was littered with muggle automobiles. She needed to talk to him about what had happened. She had been avoiding him since the incident and needed to clear things up. A little wobbly Angelina walked towards the house whispering the magic words. She walked to the door it was locked as usual she said the magic words that would gain her entrance. The house was quite as usual; she walked towards the stairs and crawled up them tired.

She stood at the top, and went to Montague's door. She stopped for a moment, then she opened the door to his room. The magik-vision in his room was on, but he seemed to be passed out. Angelina moved towards him, stepping quietly not to wake him. He was laying bare-chested in boxers with the covers barley covering his body. Angelina felt as thought all the confidence she had built up was draining away. She turned about to leave thinking that it was a stupid idea when Montague called out, "Johnson."

Angelina feeling like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar replied, "Yes," as she turned around.

Montague was now sitting up in his bed rubbing his face he asked, "Is something wrong?"

Angelina looked everywhere but at him said, 'No, um nothing's wrong."

Montague nodded then asked, "Sebastian's fine?"

Angelina wanting to run away said, "Yes, he's fine."

Montague nodded again, "Right, so what brought you to my room at this hour?"

"I don't know actually," she lied feeling awkward and stupid for assuming she should confront him. He didn't seem perturbed at all, so maybe the encounter didn't mean anything to him, she thought.

Montague amused smirked his famous sexy smirk asking, "Are you drunk Johnson?"

Angelina folded her arms over her chest, "No, I'm not drunk. I just thought that I had something to say to you, but I don't."

Montague too tired to deal with her properly said, "Okay then, let me escort you out."

Angelina hoping her embarrassment didn't show on her face said, "Okay."

Montague got out of his bed, and grabbed his wand off the bedside table.

They walked in a weird silence to the backdoor that she had let her self in and stood there awkwardly. Angelina looked at Montague, her eyes roaming over the scares he had on his chest. Seeing her roaming eyes Montague tried to suppress the smirk that tugged at his lips.

Clearing his throat he said, "Right, so I'll see you Monday night."

Angelina was stirred out of her ogling, "Ya, see you Monday."

Montague bit his lip drinking in her face. Had she always been so cute he thought leaning close to her to open the door. Angelina would have normally moved away, but she didn't instead she kissed Montague. At first his lips were stiff, but then they gave into her. He kissed her back, his bare skin felt so soft underweight her hands. There was urgency in her kisses and she didn't know why she couldn't get enough. His hands were everywhere caressing, touching, feeling.

It felt like it wasn't enough or that he wasn't moving fast enough. Montague ran his hand through her hair pulling gently as Angelina ran her hands down his chest. She felt the elastic band of his boxers. Without thinking she continued, until she felt him rock hard against her hand.

For some reason her eyes popped open, as if touching him had sent her jolting back into reality. His eyes opened as well, as if he all of a suddenly became aware of the situation. Before he could say anything Angelina ran out of the door. Montague sighed running his hand over his face. He was not going to be able to go back to sleep.

Angelina stood in her foyer trying to calm herself. She couldn't believe what she had just done. In an attempt to calm her nerves Angelina took a shower then got into bed. Every time she closed her eyes the feeling of Montague touching her flooded her thoughts.

She tossed and turned the arousal she felt biting at her relentlessly. Having had enough she got out of bed. She put on her slippers and grabbed her robe.

With a pop she was back outside the house. Angelina stood there for a moment thinking about what she was going to do. She took a deep breath and walked towards the vacant wooded area, whispering the word that granted her access to him.

She opened the door and locked it behind her. Then she walked up his stairs, her heart was pounding like she was about to play a match. She took slow, but sure steps towards his cracked door. She pushed it open; as she walked inside she noticed that Montague wasn't in his bed. The bathroom door was closed, and she could hear water running.

Angelina stepped out of her slippers onto the warm floor that she expected to be freezing. She got into his bed and laid her head onto the pillow that was on the side of the bed where she sat. The smell of him came rushing into her nose.

She smiled, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep, only to open her eyes to find a towel clad Montague standing in front of her drying his hair. Seeing him she sat up, Montague who had taken a shower to cool of his hormones was a little surprised to see Angelina sitting on the side of his bed when he got out the shower.

Montague put the towel round his neck he asked, "What are you doing here Johnson?"  
>Angelina not able to keep her eyes from roaming his dripping wet form replied, "I couldn't sleep so I figured that I'd come and see if you were sleeping."<p>

"Right, but that doesn't explain why you're in my bed."

Angelina shrugged, , "I wanted to see if it's as soft as it looked."

Montague chuckled, "Well, unless you want to pay the fee for laying in my bed I suggest you get up."

Angelina rolled over into the middle of his bed, "Make me, Graham."

Montague snorted going to his drawer and pulling out new briefs he said, "When I come out you better be gone Johnson because Sebastian is the only individual that has the liberty to sleep in my bed clothed."

Angelina snorted at Montague's words as he entered the bathroom. Montague took his time; he even brushed his teeth and flossed. However the lack of sleep was getting to him, whenever he as sleep deprived he turned into an angry monster.

When Montague walked out of his bathroom Johnson was still there, but this time her eyes were closed. Annoyed He went into the chest in front of his bed and pulled out a cover since Angelina was laying on the main comforter, insurable woman that she was.

He got into bed, and threw the cover over her and him. He scooted as far away from her as possible, however it wasn't long until Angelina was pressed against his back. Then she wrapped her leg around him. He was a mature adult however he had hormones too, and a snuggling leg wrapping Angelina was driving them crazy.

Finally he turned over, and observed her. She looked the same as always aside from the irregular platinum bits in her hair and eyebrows. She looked nothing like the girl he found that night, all those years ago. He moved her long hair away from her face. Angelina's eyes fluttered open looking into his. He was caught in them, like they could see his soul.

Then Angelina took the hand that he touched her with and pulled his arm until he was over top of her.

"Johnson." Montague warned, in a cold voice.

Angelina bit her bottom lip somehow he looked so sexy.

She said, "Call me Angelina like you use to."

Montague raised an eyebrow, "No, now get out of my bed before you do something you'll regret."

Angelina touched his bare chest; his skin was always so smooth and warm. She looked at him and she kissed him. This time it was deeper and it shocked her heart. She knew she couldn't stop even as his hands went under her pajamas roaming touching, caressing again. She couldn't stop this time, and wouldn't. The feel of him hard against her thin pajama pants wasn't enough.

She wiggled a little, "take 'em off."

Montague stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes that were staring back at him with lust and want.

He said in a husky voice, "If I do that there's no turning back."

Angelina looked from his eyes to his lips then back into his eyes. "There's no way I'd ever turn back."

Montague took her gently, softly, and lovingly. Angelina thought her heart would burst as she withered in pleasure. When she fell asleep embraced by him, with his naked body pressed against hers she didn't want it to end.

* * *

><p>Montague woke like he usually did these last past few years. To the smell of her hair in his face, he smiled and bit her ear. Angelina feeling the pain rolled over and into the arms of her husband. She opened her eyes glaring at his smirking face, in a sleepy voice she said, "Must you be such a bloody git."<p>

Montague kissed her stating, "That's why you love me dear."

Angelina frowned "I shouldn't have married you."

Montague smiled his lips against her forehead, "I have to agree, you could have married someone who's fat and balding."

Angelina rolled her eyes at his statement, "Right, a fit ear biting husband is much better. Now let me get some sleep."

Montague rolled over on top of her, "Well I had other plans for this morning."

Angelina yawned stating, "Come on, the kids will be up in 2 hour, let me sleep now. I'll play with you later."

Montague grinned stating, "No, no Mrs. Montague you said that yesterday morning, then pasted out last night. So you have make it up to me twice already."

Angelina shook her head, "Maybe fat and balding is better."

Montague devoured her neck in kisses, he looked into her eyes and he raised an eyebrow, "I can get fat."

"I was only kidding."

Montague smirked stating, "I knew it."

Angelina rolled her eyes laughing as her husband advanced on her. Laying there in his arms before the children woke, Angelina sighed contently. Montague whispered into her ear kissing her, "Did you know all those years ago?"

Angelina thought about it for a moment then asked, " Know what?"

Montague smiled replying, "That you would fall helplessly in love with me."

Angelina snorted, "Please, you fell in love with me."

Montague playing in her hair said , "If I remember correctly you thought I was fit since we were children."

Angelina snorted raising her eyebrow told him teasingly, "Yes, you were better looking back then."

Montague bit her ear again and Angelina turned around to glare at him frowning. His eyes dancing mischievously as a grin pulled at his lips, "How many times do I have to tell you that when you glare at me I want to do very very inappropriate things to you."

Angelina laughed shaking her head as Montague kissed her. When he pulled away she was once again looking into those blazing dark blue eyes. To think those brilliant orbs of his had stolen her heart and sealed it with a kiss.

()()()()


End file.
